My Hero Academia: Hero's Horizon
by wolfknight17
Summary: A young man after being killed gets a second chance at life and not only that but in a world he loves and knows will help prove to himself that he deserves this second chance. Follow him through UA High as he makes friends, allies and enemies alike. (Also posted on Royal Road, Archive of our own, Wattpad and Quotev) Tags: OC's, Fem Shoto, Blood, Violence, Romance, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Second Chance And The Start Of The Path Of Heroes**

A young man awakens to...complete darkness. He is no older than eighteen, has short very dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and is average weight, wearing a short sleeve black shirt with jeans, white running shoes and a cross necklace. He grabs his abdomen on reflex, recalling his last memories.

"Nice going, Matthew...tried saving someone from getting shot, and wound up getting shot three times...no wait, four...wait..."

He looks at the hand he grabbed his abdomen with to see there was no blood, nor did he feel any pain from the area before remembering the horrifying truth of the situation.

* * *

 _ **December 2nd, 2018, 9:15PM, City of West Columbia**_

The young man walked down the sidewalk in a leather jacket while looking at facebook on his phone, giggling at memes and funny posts before scrolling further down and seeing political BS.

"Trump, Trump, Syria…nothing new here..." he quietly said to himself as he kept walking to rejoin his friends, until he heard a struggle and a pistol being cocked nearby.

"Gimme all your money! NOW!" a man said with a deep voice before a much older voice responded.

"Please sir, we don't have much. There isn't any need for this..." Matthew heard the older voice say before he turned around the corner to see an older man with a young woman that seemed to be the older one's daughter. The man with the gun stepped closer to them with his hand out.

"Just gimme the goddamn cash!" he demanded, before he hit the older man over the head with the pistol, knocking him down.

"I SAID NOW!"

The woman started rummaging through her pocket book as Matthew argued with himself inside of his head.

 _'Should I stay out of this!? Should I intervene!? Hell, he just wants cash, right!? But...he hurt the old man, and what if he gets away and actually does shoot someone!?'_

The man then pointed his gun at the old man.

"If you don't get that goddamn money out in five seconds, I'll pull this fucking trigger...HURRY UP!" the man yelled, making the woman quicken her movements, and after deciding what to do, Matthew swallowed his fear and started walking towards them.

"HEY, ASSHOLE!"

The man turned around and pointed the gun at Matthew, clearly surprised and not expecting someone to come up behind him.

"S-stay back, motherfucker! This doesn't concern you, so just walk away!" the man said to Matthew as he took another few steps closer.

"Or what, you'll shoot me? Do that, and the entire town wakes up, calls the cops, and you get thrown in jail for armed robbery and murder!"

The man turned from being confident to a nervous wreck, the gun shaking in his hand as Matthew got closer.

"Are you suicidal!? I SAID BACK OFF! OR I'LL-"

Before he could say anything else, the woman hit him in the back as hard as she could, making the man stumble forward, and taking a quick look at the woman getting back up, then back at Matthew, who was scared shitless, just realizing the situation either just got better, or much worse, and soon found out the answer.

"Fuck it!"

The man yelled as he quickly turned to Matthew and pulled the trigger four times in quick succession, all hitting the young eighteen year old in the abdomen, making the young man collapse on his back while holding his stomach. As the man with the gun ran up to him and pointed the gun shakily at Matthew, who was bleeding out on the ground, coughing up blood as he raised his hand at the man.

"Wait…d-don't…"

The robber actually looked sorry it came to this, but didn't at the same time.

"Sorry man...should of stayed out of it..." the man said as he was about to pull the trigger, but right before he could, another gunshot rang out as a bullet passed through his would be executioner's head. Matthew looked up the alleyway weakly to see the old man with a small pistol he must have had concealed as protection. The old man holstered the weapon as Matthew laid his head back down and the two people ran to his side.

"Hold on, young man! Just stay with me! My daughter is calling an ambulance, just stay with us, ok!?" the old man shouted, but it was too late for Matthew, and he could feel his strength fading fast and feel himself fading, and with one last ounce of strength, he looked at the two of them and smiled.

"At least...I didn't die for nothing…I'm sorry, Mom...I couldn't let one of them die because I didn't do anything...but...I don't regret a thing," were his last thoughts before he passed away.

* * *

"OH, WONDERFUL! I'M FUCKING DEAD!" Matthew yells as he throws his hands up and sits on the ground before getting up and looking around.

"Great, I guess this hell! ALRIGHT, FINE, BRING ON THE TORTURE, SATAN! DON'T JUST KEEP ME WAITING!"

When he does not receive a reply, he raises an eyebrow.

"Anyone!? Anyone here at all!?"

He sighs before sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down sadly before a voice speaks.

"Hello...you're...new, aren't you?" the voice asks as Matthew looks around for the source of it.

"Where, and who are you?" Matthew asks curiously as a bright light appears in front of him, not blinding, but a light that radiates life, warmth, and comfort.

"Here, and I have many names...most commonly, I am known as God, or The Creator...so call me what feels most appropriate, my child..." the voice says in a warm and welcoming tone.

"Okay, 'God.' So is this Heaven? Doesn't look like much…" Matthew says sarcastically, and God chuckles at the comment.

"Heaven is what you want it to be. This is the space between existence...the void...where all souls go to before deciding what to do," God explains casually and calmly as Matthew blinks at his explanation with a surprised look.

"What?" he says in a very surprised tone before regaining his composure and putting his hands together.

"So I get to decide what to do?" Matthew asks with a plain look before God responded.

"Normally, yes…however, I have…a proposition."

Matthew then gives the light a worried look.

"What is it?" the young man asks worriedly as the bright light lights up more, with God being pleased to see he wanted to know more instead of losing his mind like he expected after he said that. Then, a projection showing the milky way, what looks like paradise, and then what seems like Hell, next to one another.

"The realm of mortals is the plane in between Heaven, which yes, Heaven can be what you want. It is also a city for people to live in, and for people who want simpler afterlives," God explains to Matthew as he nods, absorbing the information while trying to keep his calm.

"Hell is like a prison for the most dastardly people, and contrary to popular belief...Satan isn't evil, he's actually the warden and does what he pleases to his prisoners. Of course, giving the punishment to the proper prisoners and such, and before you ask, no he does not and never has influenced mankind. Everything that mankind has done was their own choice, and theirs alone. Satan just punishes the bad ones." Matthew nods at this after God finishes, taking a moment to let the information sink in.

"Huh…he…actually doesn't sound that bad...interesting…anyway, what is this proposition you have for me?" Matthew asks again with even more curiosity as he swallows the lump in his throat, and then the projections shift to show a burning world.

"You know how I said hell is a prison? It isn't impossible to escape from and, THIS…is the consequences of such prisoners escaping. A planet once full of life, ruined..."

Then, the projection shifts into a galaxy much like our own except…wrong...distorted...dark.

"And so is their universe if not stopped…this has been happening frequently due to the increase of prisoners, and it will only get worse...so...I've decided on something..."

The projection disappears as the blackness around them fades, and reveals them standing in a meadow of flowers. As Matthew looks around slowly, absorbing his surroundings before spotting a lake with a small town beside it. He decides to look up to see a sky full of many colors and life, the sun appearing as though it was experiencing an eclipse as it sets.

"It looks beautiful..." Matthew says out loud as the light moves beside him.

"This place...Eclipse Horizon...will become the center point of everything...life, time, day and night...everything. It will grow and grow as long as I wish it to and I aid in its construction. People who agree to help are granted an ageless life, but most importantly...a second chance. However, I need people to be a part of a group of individuals I am titling 'Jumpers'. They are the ones who will keep the timelines stable, and even make new ones if they desire to branch off of the main path, gather artifacts of incredible power to bring back for safekeeping, and the safety of all life...so far, that's all I have them do at the moment. They're not strong enough to bring back the prisoners that escape, nor do they have the numbers..." God says in a sad tone, knowing the longer they take to gather strength, the larger the number of universes and people that will be doomed.

"And you want me to be one? I got killed by a guy with a fucking pistol! What do I have that soldiers who die every day in some war zone don't!?"

God looks at Matthew for a second in silence before speaking.

"Everyone has determination and stubbornness in one way or another...however, you are different...you put your mind to something...you do it, you have a will of steel...sure, people have gone through worse than what you did in your childhood, but you never complained or...tried not to because of such, but you…you've been to the darkest parts of your mind…the parts that almost no one goes to and comes back from sane, but you managed to...and because of that...you are special...you defeated the greatest enemy of all in your life at a young age…yourself...that is why I am choosing you to join...however...I can tell you want to prove you are capable of doing this job...so I have a deal for you. Agree to serve the Jumpers and keep peace in the 'Multiverse,' and I'll let you have a true second chance at life. Prove to yourself that you can be what you always wanted to be to others...a hero. Save lives, inspire hope, experience love...and after your journey, you will return here to aid me. So how about it, my child?" God says to the young man as Matthew looks down for a moment before looking back up at the light with a smile of pure determination, and the look of a man ready to take on the world.

"Deal! After that's all done...I'll have one last thing to do..." Matthew said with a smile as the light leaned in closer.

"And what is that, my child?"

Matthew smiles brighter and clenches his right hand into a fist.

"Speak to my grandfather again..." Matthew then raises his fist in the air, full of vigor, and with a new objective in mind.

"Tell him all of things I've done! Tell him that without him, I would have never made it this far and show the man that was a father to me that his grandson saved so many people, and how far he's come!" he says as the light brightens happily.

"Very good! Very good! Well, let's get started my child!"

Then a projection similar to the Fallout: New Vegas character creation screen appears in front of Matthew.

"...what the fuck?" Matthew asked in confusion before God explained.

"A second chance at life requires a new body. Which, speaking of…what universe will you take this journey through? Fair warning before I let you answer...if it's a universe that you know too well, I'll have to erase your memories of said universe before I send you off...at least, just enough that you still know of the universe, but none of the major events that take place exclusively in that timeline."

Matthew's train of thought ground to a halt at those words.

"Why?" Matthew asks simply.

"Don't worry, some memories will come back as certain things happen. Just small things, though the universe you want to go in will have some tiny twists to make this journey truly yours...but why I will erase your memories to a certain extent of the universe you'll be going to if you know of the events well enough? Balance. Because if you know everything that will happen...what kind of journey would that be? It would be like an interactive play, and you wouldn't learn anything because you already knew it was going to happen. By doing this, you'll have new experiences and learn important lessons like you're supposed to. Make sense?" God explains to the young man, and Matthew seems to be thinking about what he has been told.

"Yeah...makes sense in a way, I guess. Just don't make me a vegetable. Now, if I'm gonna be a hero, I might as well learn from the pros. So send me to your ideal version of the world of My Hero Academia for this journey, God! Feels weird that I'm talking to the being that is the reason I'm even existing so casually, but eh, whatever." Matthew says with a smile as he types on the keyboard that had materialized as he started to think about what he wants to look like, creating his new body and his powers, specifying his strengths and weaknesses.

 _If I had a quirk...this would be it.. And my new body.. As big as it is.. I think it resembles my personality well.. A body that represents determination and a will that screams never give up.' Matthew thought to himself as he finished typing._

"Done...now just send me there and I'll get started," Matthew says in a serious and determined tone as he hits enter on the keyboard.

"This is going to take a lot out of me...but nevertheless...good luck, and may your journey be a good one..." God says as Matthew is surrounded by a bright light.

"And when I get back, I know a few people that would make great Jumpers, God!" Matthew yelled out before he felt himself fade into nothingness into the light before darkness fills his vision.

* * *

 _ **[World Jumper Records: First Mission of Operative Matthew {Redacted} {Redacted}, Mission Codename: Hero Rising]**_

 _ **Musutafu, Japan, 10:11 AM, Age: 7**_

Matthew's eyes shot open as he quickly sits up in a bed that he does not remember being in, before he gets out of bed and touches his body, feeling the scaly skin smiling. Looking around for a mirror and quickly finding one hanging on the wall next to a dresser, he runs over to it and inspects his new body. Matthew designed his body to resemble a humanoid 2014 Godzilla, having legs similar, except for being a bit slimmer but not too much so, had a similar tail. His head looked just like Godzilla's, but with softer features at the moment due to how young he is. He has a 'V' shaped torso due to the broad shoulders, and he turns around to see little dorsal fin stubs on his back, and frowns.

 _'Why are they like that there supposed to be-'_

Before he could finish that line of thought, his dorsal fins along his back and tail extended to their full length, making the now young boy smile.

 _'Well, that makes clothes easier for me now that I think about it.'_

He finishes his thought as he hears a loud knock from the bedroom door, then hearing it open before he looks towards it, seeing a large, muscular man with blonde hair.

 _'That's All Might! But what is he-'_

All Might starts speaking to the young boy before the boy could finish his thought.

"Hey kid! Good to see you're up!" All Might says with a bright smile as he walks up to Matthew and gets on one knee in front of him, frowning when he sees the boy's tired eyes.

"I know you just woke up Matthew, but you didn't have any trouble sleeping, right? No nightmares about your parents?" All Might asked the boy with concern and Matthew shakes his head before yawning.

"No, I slept fine," the young boy says in a slightly higher pitch than he was used too.

 _'Great, I can annoy myself for the next six or seven years…'_ Matthew thinks to himself in annoyance as All Might smiles at him.

"Alright kid! Go brush your teeth and get dressed, because we're going to the park today!" Matthew blinks at him and scratches his head in confusion.

"How come?" the young scaly boy asks before All Might realizes he forgot to give the details to him.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you yesterday! The other heroes want see my adopted son! So get ready, my boy!"

Matthew shakes his head quickly before running to the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth.

'I wonder who I'll be meeting...maybe they'll be other people my age. Well, the age I am now. Gonna have to act like how I used to when I was younger, which will be interesting…but all of this will be worth it in the end, I think. Second chances are just, well, second chances. I probably won't get another shot...' The young boy thinks to himself as continues brushing.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later, Musutafu City Park**_

As Matthew was walking beside All Might, he grabs the necklace around his neck and smiles.

 _'I'm glad I got to keep my necklace...guess he knew it was something that could remind me of Grandpa and keep me going…'_ Matthew thought to himself as All Might starts waving his hand at a group of people in the park with a smile.

"Hey everyone! We're here!" he yells out as he waves, some them waving back, one being a woman with long black hair, another being a man with long spiky blonde hair and a mustache, a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a tired expression waved his hand, while a man with a flaming beard simply looked away in disgust which made the young boy feel kind of hurt, but not too much.

 _'Guess that one guy...wait... that's Endeavor…'_ Matthew thinks to himself as they reach the group, and the woman crouches down to his level.

"Aaawww, he's so cute! What's your name, kid?" The woman Matthew recognizes as Midnight asks while Matthew plays with his thumbs shyly.

 _'Shit, I'm still bashful as hell... even though I already knew about her. Come on, snap out of it, Matthew!'_ Matthew thought to himself before shaking his head and smiling at Midnight.

"M-Matthew..."

Then he remembers something that was not his own memory and finishes speaking.

"Senshi...Matthew Senshi."

The woman smiles before pulling him into a tight hug, threatening to crush him with her strong grip.

"So cute! Toshi said you wanted to be a hero, but how can a kid be so cute!?"

Then the man with blonde spiky hair, known as Present Mic, pulled her off of the boy she was crushing.

"Come, Nemuri! You're killing the poor kid!" he laughed out after prying her off, smiling at the kid.

"Her name is Nemuri Kayama, I'm Hizashi Yamada..."

He points to the man with long black hair who looks like he hasn't slept in days, with Endeavor standing behind him.

"That's my best buddy Shota Aizawa, and the grumpy guy behind him is Enji Todoroki! Speaking of which, Enji, get your butt over here and say hi! Quit being a jerk!"

Enji huffs in frustration at feeling forced to speak to a child he doesn't seem to want anything to do with, and was just annoyed he was forced to drag himself and his daughter here before finishing their training. As he walks up to the boy, he looks down at him and narrows his eyes before looking away in disgust again, but making it more apparent.

"Hmph...guess ridiculous men attract brats now..." Enji says, surprising Toshinori and making Nemuri and Hizashi look shocked for a moment before getting angry, while the little boy walks away towards the tired man, looking a bit sad.

"Why would you say that!? He didn't even say anything to you and you already think he's a brat!?" Nemuri yells out in anger as Hizashi tries holding her back from hitting the man.

"Come on Nemuri, there isn't a need to start hitting him, but I do agree with you!" Matthew hears as he walks away. As he walks past the tired man, he felt him grab his shoulder.

"Don't take it to heart, kid...he's like that with everyone...don't let him get you down, alright?" Aizawa says and the young boy nods his head before looking ahead and sees a girl with white and red hair, looking down with a patch over her left eye and sitting down on a bench. Matthew walks towards her, and greets her.

"H-hey...what's your name? I'm Matthew Senshi..." Matthew says nervously as he sits down beside her, though she keeps looking down.

"Your dad is kind of mean...said I was brat even though I didn't even say anything to him..."

Matthew sat there for a minute before she finally spoke.

"Shoka.." Matthew looks at her with a raised eyebrow after she said that.

"My name is Shoka Todoroki...and you're right...my dad is mean...sorry..." Shoka says in a monotone voice and Matthew looks at her and smiles.

 _'God, you sly dog. I knew you were gonna change things, but not like this...'_ Matthew thinks to himself before he starts a conversation with Shoka, learning more about her as she learned about him and even discussed about becoming heroes when they grew up. Little did they know, they were being watched by three particular individuals.

* * *

 _ **Eclipse Horizon, Hall Of Rulers Meeting Room**_

A bright light, a bearded man in a white robe, and a horned, red skinned man watched the projection as they all smiled.

"He's got a long way, but he has a good heart, and that alone will get him far," says the man in the white robe, as the horned one chuckles.

"Brother, lets not forget the body he has now. When he comes back, I might have to take some advice on looks. Even though he clearly based his body off of that overgrown lizard he loves so much, it still looks impressive. I can't wait to see what it looks like fully grown, and the power he'll have," the horned man says as the bright light grows brighter.

"I say this to you my children...this boy will go far...but not alone...he'll have allies, enemies, and friends on this journey and when he gets back, but while he is gone on his journey, we shall build Eclipse Horizon up to its full intended glory...and beyond. Agreed?"

The two brothers nod as the light floats up.

"Good...Jesus, get the list of people I know he'll recommend to me, and send them to me so I can start them off as well. Satan, ramp up the security while the people and I build the city. It's time things change for the better...starting today!" God says as Satan and Jesus both disappear, and God looks out the window behind him, overlooking the city under construction as his light grows brighter.

"Good luck, Matthew...and may you find what you need, and learn what you need to learn to be what you want to be...a hero." God says to himself as the sun in the sky seemed to burn brighter with determination and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training, Connections And The Entrance Exam**

* * *

 _ **Seven years later, Musutafu City, 3:34 PM, Training Room, Age: 14**_

Toshinori in his weakened state entered the training room of his house as he heard loud grunts coming from near the center of the room. There stood a 7'0 tall, scaly, muscular teen in black track pants and white tank top, his face was no longer soft looking and more angular and boxy like he wanted. The teen was deadlifting 500 lbs and after deadlifting it for the tenth time in a row he stopped to take a breather giving Toshinori a chance to talk to him.

"Hey kid."

The scaly teen turned around quickly from being startled.

"AH! How long were you watching!?"

Matthew asks in a surprised and deep tone as Toshinori chuckled at the look on his face.

"Just for the past two minutes don't worry, but I came by real quick to talk before I go grocery shopping." He said to Matthew with a smile as the large teen sat down on the ground.

"Alright, what you need to talk to me about dad?"

Toshinori decided to sit down with the teen before speaking as Matthew sat down with him and after sitting he kept smiling at the teen.

"Well...ten months from now will be the day of the entrance exam and you know I plan on working at UA High so I wanted to ask-"

Matthew then raises a hand and stops him in mid sentence since they have had this talk before.

"No, I don't want to get into UA High by recommendation and No I don't want One For All, I think you'll find someone here soon that deserves your quirk more than me, I already have enough power I don't need more, I'll rise to the top with my own power and I'll help whoever you choose as your successor dad." Matthew said with a determined smile and chuckled after finishing speaking, Toshinori sighed at this before smiling again.

"I wish you would accept it but I won't pester you about it, you're a perfect candidate for it, your body could for sure handle 25% of One For All straight from the get go and you have a good heart, son."

Matthew nodded at this while he smiled back.

"I know but like I said, I think you'll find someone soon."

They both got up and after standing up, Toshinori hugged his adopted son as he smiled.

"Either way.. I'm very proud, you're becoming a fine young man." Toshinori said to Matthew and right when Matthew was about to reply his phone started ringing, he quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Matthew Senshi here." Matthew said in a bored tone expecting to hear a telemarketer but was surprised as usual.

"Hey I'm heading to the park Senshi-san, want to join me?" A young woman his age asked in a cold but friendly tone as Matthew shook his head to regain his composure.

"Oh, uh sure Shoka-chan be there in about 10 minutes." Matthew answered with a smile.

"Alright, bye." She said as Matthew then told her goodbye himself before hanging up and then sticking the phone back in his pocket.

"Looks like I got to go too dad." Matthew said as he started walking towards the door with his adoptive father who smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet even given who her father is."

Matthew then smiled at that as he opened the door for Toshinori.

"I will.. But not today.." Matthew said as they both left the training room.

* * *

 ** _10 Minutes later, Musutafu City Park, 3:45 PM_**

Under a cherry blossom tree stood a young teen girl that stood at 5'5, had half red and half white hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a simple black jacket with a white t-shirt, Jeans and white training shoes. She looked over the park from under the tree with a neutral expressionless face as she remembered the night before.

* * *

 _ **Todoroki Residence, Last Night 8:12 PM**_

 _A loud slam of a door and the burst of flames in rage._

 _"We don't say that name in this house." The large angry and literally flaming man said to his two daughters about 'that' weakling his youngest daughter called a friend._

 _"The world he tries to bring you into isn't meant for you, now get into the training room...now." The flaming man said before storming out of the room."_

* * *

 _ **Musutafu City Park, 3:46 PM**_

Shoka shook her head to get those memories away as she felt some pain from the burns she earned on her right arm that night from her father being more 'Aggressive' in there sparring session after he overheard her and Fuyumi talking about Matthew. Speaking about the large teen when she looked down she saw a shadow as she then turned around to see the large teen with a smile while wearing a white tank top with a leather jacket fitted just for him, his old cross necklace and jeans but barefooted because all the shoes that have been offered and have tried just seemed awkward to him to wear so he just goes around barefooted

"Hey Senshi-san." She said in her usual tone as she was then pulled into a gentle hug by the large teen.

"Hey Shoka-Chan." Matthew replied saying, before breaking the hug off as they then both sit down under the tree looking over the park.

"How's everything been going for you?"

Matthew asked with a smile after turning to her, Shoka thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"Good, just the usual, father pushing me to my limits in all aspects...including my patience for him honestly." Shoka said with a frown while avoiding to look back at him, she hated lying to the only true friend she's had but she worried how he might react if he found out how brutal her father has gotten with her in the training room due to them being friends, and she cared about him and his safety, but now that she thinks about it Matthew would probably lose his cool and try fighting her father.

 _"Cared..."_

Shoka repeated that word in her head for a few seconds until she felt the large teen wrap his right arm around her pulled her into a side hug making her gain a faint smile.

"I know right now it doesn't seem like it but, It'll get better I promise. Everything happens for a reason."

If it was anyone else telling her that she would think there stupid and even sometimes when it's coming from her dear friend she thinks it's dumb to think that way but she decided to agree with him so they wouldn't go back and forth.

"Anyway Shoka-chan aren't you taking the recommendation exam in four months or so?" Matthew then asks as she made the smile leave her face before answering.

"Yes I will, are you going to?" She said before Matthew shook his head while smiling.

"Nah, I want to earn it the hard way, plus I feel like I need to prove to myself that I deserve to go there."

The large teen said with a determined look, Shoka then shook her head at this before looking back over the park.

"I don't think you have anything to prove, you're the adopted son of All Might, got decently high grades from what you told me and have enough power to blow down a city block if you charged up all the way right?" Shoka said as Matthew answered by nodding before speaking.

"True but, I just need to prove this to myself, I've always had doubts about doing hero work because i'm afraid I wouldn't be strong enough and I don't mean just physically..."

Shoka understood completely what he meant, ever since they became friends, they opened up to each other about their parent's, mostly there fathers. Shoka's father wanting to push her to the brink to become not just stronger than himself but All Might, that's why she was 'created' in the first place from what she understood and Matthew had an alcoholic abusive father ever since he was born until both his mother and said father died in a car crash when he was seven, with him in it and was saved by none other than All Might before being adopted by said number one hero. So when it came to abusive fathers they understood one another and how important it was to let it out...mostly, Shoka still kept things from him after seeing how protective he can get with her.

"Speaking about strength Shoka-chan I'm thinking about amping up my training to the next level, I found an abandoned train yard I could use for training to the max, I'll have to run five miles to and from it everyday but it's worth it." Matthew said with a hint of excitement.

"But why not just ask your father for heavier weights and better training equipment?" Shoka asks wondering why the teen would be willing to do that when he could easily have it bought.

"Because honestly I don't want to bother him with it and I find this a bit more entertaining honestly." Matthew said with a chuckle at the end as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, your father gonna force you to amp it up as well, I guess?" Shoka nodded in response to that instantly.

"Since we're so close to getting into UA High yes, he will." She said in a cold tone hating to bring up her father again.

"Well, lets meet here everyday we can until after the Entrance Exam at least? Compare our progress?" Matthew asked with a little hope in his voice as he smiled, Shoka didn't respond immediately but let a smile grow on her face slightly as matthew raised a fist towards her.

"Alright Senshi-san.. I'll agree to that." Shoka said as she then fist bumped the large teen awkwardly obviously not used to doing that yet as Matthew let the biggest smile he's had in awhile grow on his face.

"Alright! Now thats out the way how about we go do something before you have to head home at six o'clock right?" Matthew asks as they both got up and started walking down the hill out from under the tree.

"Yeah, six and sure got anything in mind?" Shoka asked as Matthew then started naming off things to do as they continued walking and as they spent time together that afternoon they realized one thing, The real training begins tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Month One Of Training, Abandoned Train Yard 1:34 PM [Recommended song is Hero A Extended by Elu Tran on youtube]_**

Matthew hopped the fence with his duffle bag and after walking forward a bit to an open area in the abandoned trainyard he plopped the bag down and smiled as he took his shirt off and cracked his neck.

"Good thing I finished my studies early, thank you online school. Now first get everything set up, and then start my version of training hell, hope that meal plan dad gave me will be enough to keep my body up in order for what i'm doing."

He said to himself as the more he looked around the more excited he became, while at the Todoroki Residence however...

* * *

 _ **Todoroki Residence, Same Time**_

"Gah!" Shoka yells out as she was sent flying across the training room from a strong right hand flaming punch from her father and as she sat up on her knees her father walked up to her.

"Get back up Shoka, We're only just getting started." He said with a glare as she returned the glare as she spat out some blood and wiped the corner of her mouth before standing back up.

"Like I was going to stay down against you...'Father'" Shoka thought to herself as she got herself in a fighting stance.

* * *

 _ **Month Two Of Training, Abandoned Training Yard, 2:46 PM**_

Matthew used the monstrous strength given to him by his new body he created years ago to deadlift an empty flipped train cart on a patch of dirt near the other things he's been using.

 _"Dad ended up finding a successor so training like this!"_

The large teen let out a roar as he deadlifted the train cart again.

 _"Is the only way i'm gonna be able to keep up or better yet stay ahead!"_

He strained again lifting the massive object.

 _"Everyday I wake up stronger than before, I need to push myself over the limits and then some. For christ sakes I have the body of the king of the monsters essentially! I shouldn't have been slacking on training these past seven years! Either way, TIME TO PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!"_ Matthew yelled inside his head as he repeated the deadlift with a determined look.

* * *

 _ **Todoroki Residence, Same Day, 4:38 PM**_

Shoka repeated doing sit ups in a pair of black track pants and sports bra revealing her built upper body with a few burn marks from her father as she thought about her friend Senshi.

 _"Last time we talked he seemed larger and he looked like he could barely hold himself up without collapsing due to exhaustion...I hope he ain't pushing himself too hard.."_

She then shook her head and chuckled internally at how mad her father would be if he knew she was being distracted thinking about that 'weakling' as he calls him. She also realized she was beginning to think more and more about him which concerned her a little but not much when she realized something.

 _"Am I…starting to develop feelings for-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted as her father entered the room in his training gear.

 _"Get up! We're sparring again today!"_

Even though they already did today twice she agreed after letting out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

 _ **Month Three Of Training, Abandoned Train Yard, 5:04 PM**_

Matthew grunted loudly with each step as he used the chains to pull the loaded train cart on the tracks, every step he took he worked harder.

"I'll become stronger, stronger than I ever thought possible this I SWEAR!" He yelled out as he crossed the line he set before promptly dropping the chains before dropping to his knees in exhaustion.

"Next up, target practice with my breath...god my throat is gonna be sore..I'll be surprised If I don't start coughing up blood."

The large scaly teen who had grown in mass visibly within three months said to himself as he stumbled to his feet and popped his dorsal fins out.

* * *

 ** _Month Four Of Training, Musutafu City, 6:23 PM_**

As they both walked along the sidewalk together while heading to a place to get a bite to eat together Matthew remembered something.

"Hey today was the recommendation test right? How did you do?" Matthew asked with a smile while looking back.

"Good. I passed it so i'm in, now you just need to pass the entrance exam." Shoka said with what Matthew could of swore was a happier tone than usual even though it wasn't much it was still there.

"Shoka-chan don't take this the wrong way but you actually sound happy for once even just by a little." Matthew said with a smirk making Shoka go back to her regular tone.

"What do you mean?" Shoka asked hoping he would just forget about that but instead he laughed at her question knowing what she was doing which in turn caused her to shake her before looking away with a ever so slight blush across her cheeks as Matthew grabbed her hand gently and started leading her to the restaurant.

 _"I think she actually likes me back.. No, I ain't screwing this up if she keeps acting like this then next month I'll ask her out."_ Matthew thought to himself as he smiled.

 _"Shit...even though this is my second chance at life i'm already better with girls than I ever did before...awesome! Thank you God for second chances!"_ Matthew thought himself as well without knowing that a certain pair of brothers were laughing and there father smiling at this from Eclipse Horizon.

* * *

 _ **Month Five Of Training, Musutafu City Park, 3:56 PM**_

As Matthew sat under the cherry blossom tree they always met under as he smiled while thinking.

 _"Alright don't freak out...you're gonna ask the girl that's been your only and best friend in this universe for the past seven years out..what could go wrong?...a lot."_

He sighed while keeping the smile up as he just noticed Shoka sitting down beside him.

"Hey Senshi-san."

Shoka greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey Shoka-chan."

After greeting each other they both sat there in an awkward silence for the next three minutes before Matthew finally spoke up.

"H-Hey...S-S-Shoka…there's something I-I-I need to tell y-y-y-you." Matthew said as he became a stuttering mess as he screamed in his head for doing so.

 _"I'M STILL AWFUL AT THIS KIND OF STUFF! FUCK!"_ Matthew screamed in his head in a panic before Shoka Replied.

"What is it Senshi-san?" Shoka asks Matthew then swallows the lump in his throat and said it.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Matthew asked bluntly and after saying that he saw Shoka get a large blush across her cheeks.

"I know this is sudden but well we've known each other for so long and I've grown strong feelings for you, more than a friend so I thought I would-" Shoka then put a finger up to his mouth to stop him as she gave him a genuine smile, the first time Matthew has ever seen her truly smile.

"I…like you too Sen-...Matthew, and I'd love to go out with you on a date." She said quietly in a happy tone as she retracted the finger.

"Well...we can go now? I got the money and I know a place." Matthew said happily and as soon as she nodded Matthew jumped up ready to go.

"Come on you only got two hours today, so let's make it count!" Matthew said excitedly as She stood up with a smile as they started walking out from under the tree.

* * *

 _ **Month Eight Of Training, Abandoned Train Yard, 2:19 PM**_

Matthew fired off his atomic breath at a low setting before firing again and again each breath hitting a target while rapid firing and after doing so he stopped to catch his breath.

 _"I got what? Eight before stopping. I need to work on my charge time, faster I can charge, the better my combat effectiveness goes up. Especially when it comes to rapid firing like that, more target practice later though, gotta do bench press and then weighted pull ups."_ Matthew thought to himself as he then sighed tiredly before he started walking towards the makeshift bench.

* * *

 ** _Todoroki Residence, Same Day, 7:29 PM_**

Shoka fell to her knees as she then coughed up blood from that last punch, which was almost hard enough to make a few tears come out from the pain. Shoka was strong but she's never seen her father this angry…even though they tried their best to keep it hidden, her father ended up finding out about her relationship with Matthew after her father paid someone to follow her when Matthew and her went on a date the other night, she looked up glaring to see the rage in her father's eyes as he then kicked her across the training room.

"YOU GOT WITH THAT….WEAKLING!? THING!? ALL HE WILL DO IS MAKE YOU WEAKER! BUT WHAT HAS ME THE MOST ANGRY!..."

He then stepped over to her and lifted her up by her shirt collar before throwing a right punch to her face after letting go a split second early so she would get launched back, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Was that you ignored my orders." He said with venom as he stormed out of the training room as Shoka laid there with a black right eye, slightly broken nose with burns and bruises covering her upper body and the last thing she saw was her sister rushing in with her older brother with tears in her eyes as one thought passed through her mind before passing out.

 _"Matthew is going to want to try killing my father for this…I hope you'll keep your emotions under control Matthew."_ Shoka thought before she then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Month Nine Of Training, Abandoned Train Yard, 3:37 PM**_

Matthew started pulling the chains connected to the two loaded train carts again as he was still fueled by anger.

 _"I know it's been a month since it happened but I swear if I ever get the chance I'm gonna rip that man in half being such a piece of shit of a father to her..."_

The large teen took another step, straining while letting out a roar.

 _"Because nobody deserves that kind of treatment from their own goddamn father."_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself beyond his limit once more.

* * *

 ** _Last day Before The Entrance Exam, Musutafu City Park, 5:23 PM Age: 15_**

Matthew sat under the tree leaned up against it with Shoka in his lap as they looked out over the park as the sunset, he then wrapped his arms around her gently, making her smile a little but not much.

"Tomorrow is the entrance exam right?" Shoka asks in her usual tone as Matthew smiled with excitement,

"Yeah it is, tomorrow I get to see if I'm really cut out for this line of work.." Matthew said in a determined voice and as he had a determined look on his face he saw Shoka shift in his lap to turn around slightly and then gave him a small and quick kiss on the cheek making him blush like a madman.

"You are Matthew, you'll do great I know you will." She said in a slightly happy tone Matthew noticed before returning the kiss on her cheek with a smile.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Is all the large teen said before they continued watching over the park as the sun continued to set.

* * *

 **NOTE: Alright so I'm ending the chapter here simply because if I keep writing this chapter is gonna end up being another six pages long possibly and i'm already at 12 so Entrance Exam and Quirk Apprehension test will be next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if I explained the whole Shoka relationship good enough or did it well enough because I wanted to get them together really early on and well I thought 'Hey they've technically known each other for seven years and there each others rock so I mean… I would go for it if I was actually in the situation and remember the reason this Todoroki is different is because she actually opened up a little to someone other than her siblings and such, to someone that understands but isn't in the same situation so to speak. ANYWAY read & review and I'll see you next chapter! PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Entrance Exam!**

* * *

 _ **Day Of Entrance Exam, UA High Entrance, 8:40AM**_

Matthew looks down at his phone as he texted Shoka letting her know he got to UA on time as he keeps walking forward by many others that will be taking the exam as he then gets a text from Shoka telling him good luck, making him smile as he thanked her and then put his phone away.

" _Alright, don't freak out Matthew, you've been training constantly for almost a year for this."_ Matthew thought to himself as it definitely showed, sure he was never small in general but now? He feels like he could lift a cruise ship with ease! Well, that's what he felt like at least. As he was walking to the entrance he saw someone who looked very familiar trip and started floating.

" _Wait, messy green hair, nervous body language, has a determined aura about him? That must be Izuku Midoriya, I remember him now even before All Might told me about him and to keep a lookout for him today. Well might as well go introduce myself to him, he probably already knows about me unlike most people since All Might tries to keep me a secret which I can't blame him for."_ Matthew thought to himself as he walks over to Izuku and the brown haired girl who looked familiar as well and as the two exchanged a few words Matthew stood behind the girl, overshadowing both of them with his large body and he had a large smile on his face, showing a few of his sharp teeth.

"Hey uh, what's wrong with you?" The brown haired girl asks with a confused look as Izuku pointed a shaky finger with a shocked expression on his face to the large teen behind her making the girl turn around slowly and after fully turned around she slowly looked up with a surprised look that got funnier to Matthew the more she looked up until looking directly at his face seeing his fiery orange eyes.

"Hey! The name's Matthew Senshi, nice to meet you." Matthew said with a happy tone and a smile as the brown haired girl shook her head and replied in a nervous tone.

"H-Hey, nice to meet you as well, listen i'd love to talk more but I need to get inside so I hope I see you two after the exam!" She said as she started to run towards the school building entrance.

"Do I look that terrifying?" Matthew says out loud to himself with a confused tone before he looks to Izuku with a smile before extending a hand out.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya, I'm guessing my dad already told you about me correct?" Matthew asks as Izuku took his hand and shook it as Izuku then nodded.

"T-That's right, he told me a lot about you...I just didn't expect you to be so big." Izuku said in a nervous and surprised tone as they broke off the handshake before he continued.

"I have a ton of questions about you, like what is your quirk, what's your weaknesses and-" Izuku was then cut off as Matthew covered Izuku's mouth with his hand to shush him before lowering it.

"Listen I'll talk to you all about it after the exam, alright? So let's get through this today then talk." Matthew said to Izuku with a smile as the messy green haired boy nodded as they both began walking to the entrance.

* * *

 _ **Exam Orientation, after written exams, 9:45AM**_

As Matthew took a seat beside a spiky red haired boy on his left and with a boy that had a head of a black bird on his right and after waiting a second the lights on the stage lit up revealing none other than one of the two people he considers as an uncle.

"Hello examinees! Welcome! I hope you all are excited because I am! Now let me hear a PLUS ULTRA from you kids!" Present Mic yelled over the mic, after the response was just silence he coughed before yelling okay. He then continues on to explain that people will be going to separate battle centers and tells to look at our exam cards to see which one we're going to.

"Hmm...seems I got Battle Center A, what about you Red?" Matthew asks the red haired boy to his left calling him a nickname he came up with on the fly since he didn't know his name or recognize him yet, the red haired boy looked up with a smile showing his shark like teeth.

"Hey, I got Battle Center A as well." The spiky haired teen said in a happy tone before the teen on Matthew's right spoke up.

"As did I, looks like we'll be taking this last part of the exam together." The black bird head teen said in a low tone as Present Mic then continued to explain about the one, two and three pointers and after a teen boy with glasses pointed out there was four robots and for some reason pointing out that who Matthew assumes was Midoriya was muttering a lot when he couldn't even hear him but after that Present Mic finally continued after thanking the examine for pointing out the fourth bot.

"Now the fourth robot is called the Zero Pointer, It's incredibly dangerous and there is pretty much no point to taking it out!" Present Mic said with his signature smile.

"Oh I get it, so it's like a trap in a video game you have to avoid." The red haired teen beside Matthew said.

"This whole thing seems like a video game." Matthew said as he kept looking ahead at Present Mic.

"Alright examinees! That's all! Go get ready for the exam and go the Battle Centers! Good luck!" Present Mic yelled out over the mic as people then stood up and started going to the locker rooms.

* * *

 _ **Battle Center A, 10:20AM**_

Matthew walked forward to look around more to see if he could find the two people he spoke to during orientation for this part of the exam, Matthew was now wearing nothing except a pair of black track pants he wore for training, he didn't wear a top of any kind because it was just going to be shredded anyway. After looking around for a moment he spotted the two teens in more casual and loose clothing, Matthew smiled and then walked over to them.

"Hey there you guys are!" He said in a excited tone as they both looked at him.

"Just in case if run into each other during the exam, what's your names you two?" Matthew asked in a curious tone as he folded his arms over his chest before the red haired teen responded first.

"Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet ya!" The red haired boy named Kirishima stuck his hand out as Matthew smiled and shakes it as he remembers him now and after they finish shaking hands he looks to the teen with a bird head as he sticks his hand out.

"Fumikage Tokoyami, nice to meet you." The bird head teen says to Matthew as they shake hands and he remembers him as well before ending the hand shake.

"Well Kirishima and Tokoyami, my name is Matthew Senshi and before you ask my mother is american, father was japanese." Matthew finishes saying to them with a smile as he then puts his fist out towards them.

"Good luck you two, if I see you two in there I'll lend a hand." Matthew says as Kirishima fist bumps him with a toothy smile as Tokoyami then fist bumps Matthew as well while wishing him luck as well and appreciating the offer of help if the need arises.

"Alright folks!" Present Mic yelled over the intercom as Matthew then looked at the large gate with a determined smile and got ready as Present Mic continued.

"You only got ten minutes to get as many points as you can!...NOW GO!" Present Mic yelled out over the intercom as the gates shot open and Matthew used his monstrous strength to make a mighty jump and get ahead of the rest as they ran through the gates he then made another jump to land on a building and then began his hunt while jumping from rooftop to rooftop to find his own group of bots to destroy instead of trying to compete with the horde of other examines.

* * *

 _ **Two Minutes in…**_

Matthew had found two lone two pointers and five one pointers and with a smile he leaps down at them from the rooftop, landing on a one pointer to crush it before using his strength to rip its mechanical legs off and then threw one of said legs like javelin at a two pointer, destroying it.

" _Four more."_ Matthew thought to himself as he focused himself.

He then used the other leg he had ripped off as weapon, beating two one pointers into piles of scrap in less than ten seconds, before discarding the bent and broken leg before leaping in the air and proceeding to bring down both his fists on a one pointer as he was standing up a one pointer tries to attack from behind but is hit twice with Matthew's tail, Matthew then spun around and nailed the one pointer with a left hook as he kept spinning as he then landed a solid blow from his tail after gaining moment, crushing the one pointer, as Matthew tried gaining his breath as a two pointer then came bearing down on him, Matthew the shot both of his hands into the robot and then slowly but surely ripped it in two, he growled loudly as he finished it.

" _Shit, so that's nine points."_ Matthew thought to himself but as he finished that thought he heard lots of metal moving across pavement and concrete as he then looks to his right down the road seeing a hoard of all manner bots, all the way from one to three and as they slowly advanced on him he smirks to himself.

"This is going to be fun." Matthew says to himself in a excited tone with the most evil smirk he has ever let come up on his face before charging with a roar, with his fist at the ready and his dorsal fins out.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes in, judges room**_

In the judges room there were many Pro Heroes sitting, all of them being teachers at UA of course, they watched the screens intently commenting on how the examinees were using different tactics like stealth, strategy or pure combat prowess but one person in there who wasn't a judge was watching two screens in particular, one screen showing a boy with messy green hair running and the other of a large scaly teen going to town ripping bots apart with his bare hands with the occasional quick blast of his atomic breath the very skinny man smiled a bit seeing his son and successor doing their best.

"I see little Senshi is taking the exam." Midnight says to Toshinori as he kept looking at the screens intently, his smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, you guys haven't seen him the past year and half have ya?" Toshinori asks them as they kept their eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, I was happy to see him sitting with the other examinees, wish I could've talk to him but that can wait, today is too important." Present Mic said with a happy tone at first but a sad one at the end knowing he couldn't talk to the boy he considered as a nephew, as they all kept talking about the boy and the other examinees a lone man in the back with a tired expression took a look at the screen with the scaly teen fighting with every fiber of his body, he then looks away and smiles slightly.

"Knock'em dead, kid." The tired man says to himself out loud but quietly.

* * *

 _ **Six minutes in…**_

Matthew brought down both of his fist on the last three pointer as he did a 180 spin and fired his atomic breath at the last two pointer before leaning down and putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

" _Jesus, I lost count after twelve."_ Matthew thought to himself as he pants heavily and as he catches his breath he hears a large explosion go off, he then takes off in the direction of the explosions and after running for a whole ten seconds down another street, he then finds himself in the middle of pure chaos, examinees left and right destroying bots he then stops looking around when he spots Tokoyami, Kirishima and some blonde teen destroying some bots. He starts running over to them and as he is reaching them he notices a three pointer sneaking up on the blonde teen.

"Hey, watch out!" Matthew yells out as he unleashes a quickly charged breath attack on the three pointer, charged just enough to destroy the bot he stops and smiles at Kirishima and Tokoyami.

"You two doing alright?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah we're fine, nice one by the way." Kirishima says while giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kiri-" Matthew was then interrupted by the blonde teen.

"Hey! I told you extras off!" The angry blonde teen said in a rage filled tone as Matthew then realizes who he is.

" _Oh great its Bakugou."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he glares at Bakugou.

"And you, you over sized lizard! Are you trying to one up me!?" Bakugou yells at Matthew as tiny explosions go off in his palms as Matthew just glares back.

"No, I saw one sneaking up on you so I decided to help you out, dick." Matthew says straight to Bakugou's face and before the rage filled blonde could respond the ground began to shake, after a few seconds a large dust cloud formed due to buildings collapsing, Matthew then turned around slowly and saw a large, metal figure come from the dust slowly.

"That's the Zero Pointer?" Matthew says to himself in shock as it began to move forward as all the other examines except Matthew, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Bakugou as they stood there in shock. Matthew was then knocked out of his daze of a girl letting out a cry of pain, he then looked forward and saw a girl with earjacks hanging from her earlobes pinned under some concrete, her left arm was stuck and she couldn't move as a girl with pink skin shot out some acid from her hands melting the bots moving on them.

"Hold on! I'll get you out but there's too many!" The pink girl yelled and as Matthew saw the large robot move ever closer to them.

 **(Recommended song - You Say Run (Simpsonill Remix) Extended Version)**

" _There gonna be crushed."_ Matthew thought to himself as his eyes widen in shock but then he regains his composure.

"Come on! We gotta save them or they're gonna get crushed!" Matthew yells out before letting out a growl and charges forward with determination burning inside his heart as Kirishima and Tokoyami follow behind him.

"Three minutes left examines!" Present Mic yells out over the intercoms as Matthew then crashes into a one pointer that's in the way and as he cleaves through it at high speeds, Kirishima and Tokoyami get to work as well.

"Outta the way you piles of scrap!" Kirishima yells out as he hardens his arms and proceeds to slam a right swing right into a two pointer's head as Tokoyami uses Dark Shadow to leap over Kirishima.

"Dark Shadow! Turn off the bots so we have a clear path!" Tokoyami yells out as his Dark Shadow comes out again.

"You got it!" Dark Shadow yells out in response as he began to dodge the robots attacks and get behind them to switch them off, the trio kept this up for thirty seconds until they finally reached the two girls surrounded, Matthew sees a three pointer about to attack the pink girl from behind so he speeds up using the monstrous strength in his legs and then rams into the three pointer with his shoulder, making him stop as the other two catch up, the pink girl turns around smiles at Matthew.

"Thanks for that big guy!" She says in a happy tone before hitting another bot with acid that was coming up behind Matthew.

"No problem." Matthew says as he then leaps at a one pointer and destroys it by smashing his fist into it before looking at the pinned girl and running over to her.

"I'll get you out!" Matthew said as he grabbed the massive piece of rubble and lifting with little effort before chucking it at a one pointer in the distance.

"Can you walk?" He then asks as she tries to get up but falls back down.

"No, I twisted my ankle when I was running and when I fell that's when I got pinned." The girl says as Matthew then picks her up, then the ground began to shake violently as Matthew then turned around and saw the giant zero pointer bearing down on them as it swung one of its arms, decimating the top of a building close to them, he then looks up above the pink girl and sees a piece of debris falling.

"Watch out!" Matthew yells out as the pink girl turns around at him before being getting tackled by Kirishima, moving her out of the way just in time as the debris landed.

"You alright, Mina?" Kirishima asked the pink girl as she then nods.

"Yeah, thanks for that!" The girl named Mina says to Kirishima.

"You three! Get out of here it's too dangerous!" Matthew yells out as he dodges a piece of debris while carrying the girl he saved as he then pops his dorsal fins out and begins to charge his breath.

"Two minutes left!" Present Mic then yells out over the intercom as Matthew then looks at the other three people as he keeps charging.

"GO!" Matthew yells out as Kirishima grabs Mina and takes off as Tokoyami follows them albeit reluctantly, Matthew nods to himself as they run off and he dodges an attack from a two pointer before crushing it with his tail.

"What are you doing!?" The girl asks while being carried by him.

"That zero pointer is too dangerous, somebody could get killed...I'm gonna take it out." Matthew says in a determined voice as he keeps charging and begins to feel the atomic energy build up in his chest.

"You can't take that thing out!" The girl yells out at him as he shakes his head with a determined look on his face.

"Just watch!" Matthew says as he then dodges the massive robot's fist slamming into the ground.

" _Thirty more seconds come on, I haven't charged to my max since I was eight and I only took down two trees with it, so I'm hoping on the fact that it might have gotten immensely more powerful since then."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he dodges a one pointer's attack and then leaps out of the way of the zero pointer's fist.

" _Twenty more seconds…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as he feels the heat in his chest rising rapidly and his dorsal fins start glowing brighter and brighter as he smacks a two pointer away with his tail as he dodges another attack barely.

"We're not gonna make it at this rate!" The girl yells out.

"We'll make it!" Matthew replies back as he dodges another bot.

" _Ten more seconds…"_ He thinks to himself as the built up energy starts reaching its peak as the heat starts to become unbearable, he dodges another one pointer but as he looks at the zero pointer he lands right in the path of its fist, coming straight at him and the girl.

"Oh shit!" The girl yells out in terror as Matthew feels the heat and energy reach its peak.

" _Done!"_ He yells out in his head as he grins at the zero pointer.

"EAT THIS!" He yells out before puffing up his chest quickly and then right as the fist is about to land he unleashes his blue atomic breath, creating wind pressure from the force of it behind him as the large blue beam hits it mark on the zero pointer's fist as Matthew keeps the beam firing, stopping the fist dead in its tracks.

"HOLY HELL!" Kirishima yells out.

"Such power!" Tokoyami then yells out as the beam melts straight through the fist and then hits the zero pointers chest as Matthew keeps firing.

"He's still going!?" Mina yells out as Matthew keeps firing the beam as it then finally punches through the zero pointers torso and after punching through it he then finally stops firing, closing his mouth as smoke then escapes the sides of his mouth through his teeth and smoke also coming out of his nostrils as he breathes out through it as he watches the metal titan fall back slowly as molten metal drips from the inside of it and the stub of its right arm of where its fist used to be.

"Times up!" Present Mic then yells out over the intercom signalling the end of the entrance exam.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks the shocked girl he's carrying as smoke is still slightly coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine, just wow, that-" She begins to say before Mina comes running up.

"That was awesome!" Mina says as she stops in front of him after he turns around to the other people coming as a crowd formed behind the now shocked Bakugou in the background as Matthew just scratches the back of his head nervously.

"It wasn't that great I mean, I was just doing what I had to protect someone injured." Matthew said in a nervous tone from all of the praise.

"Come on man, quit being so humble! What you just did was amazing hands down! Even though there was no point to destroying you still did anyway to protect us right?" Kirishima says in an excited voice as Matthew answers his question with a nod.

"Impressive feat Senshi, even if there was no other point to destroying it other than to protect the other examines I'll be surprised if you didn't pass the exam." Tokoyami says to Matthew as he then looks at him.

"You have my respect, I hope to be your classmate." Tokoyami says to him as Matthew smiles at him.

"Thanks Tokoyami, I hope to be your classmate as well." Matthew said with a happy tone as the three of them began to conversate as the explosive blonde stood there shocked.

" _W-What the hell!? He took that thing out in one go and he doesn't even seem like he's about to collapse! Everyone of them are weaklings except him...Hell that over sized lizard acts like he can talk shit to me!? When I get the chance I'll-"_ Bakugou was thinking to himself angrily as the person his anger was directed towards bumps into him as he didn't notice they started walking towards him while he was in shock, the two then share an angry glare as Bakugou grits his teeth in frustration as Matthew curls his lips back, giving him a feral look as he let out a low, deep growl that sounded like it was coming from the deepest parts of his chest before he looks away and keeps walking.

"Hey, I'm gonna carry you to the nurses office since you twisted your ankle, but what's your name?" Matthew asks the girl he's carrying.

"Oh, thanks and Its Kyoka Jiro, but just call me Jiro." Jiro says to the scaly teen carrying her as he smiles at her.

"No problem and the name is Matthew Senshi, call me whichever, doesn't matter to me." Matthew said to her in a happy tone as the other three caught up and joined in on the conversation with there walk back to the school to change there clothes and go home.

* * *

 _ **UA High, Nurse's Office, 11:00AM**_

It was a bit of a hike back to the school since they opted out of taking the buses and decided to walk so they could all talk more and get know each other, after reaching the school however they all exchanged contact info before splitting off, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Mina heading to the locker rooms as Matthew took Jiro to the Nurse's Office and after finally arriving he opens the door gently and after coming he closes it back just as softly as an old, short woman with a syringe cane looked away from her desk right at him.

"Oh hey there deary, I see you brought somebody that was hurt." The old nurse says to Matthew in a soft happy voice as Matthew smiles at her.

"Yes ma'am, she twisted her ankle so I decided to carry her here, Gran." Matthew said to Recovery Girl also known to him as Gran.

"Gran? She's your grandma?" Jiro asks with confusions looking between the two as Matthew chuckles a bit.

"Well, not by blood but she might as well be." Matthew said with a happy tone as the old woman smiles at him before at the girl.

"Alright deary, hold still." Recovery Girl says to Jiro as Matthew looks to the other side of the Nurse's Office to see a familiar green haired boy sitting up in the bed looking out of the window with a sad look.

"Hey Midoriya, what's with the sad look?" Matthew asks Izuku as he walks up beside the bed before sitting down on a chair beside it.

"I didn't get any points...I failed." Izuku says sadly as he keeps looking out the window and after he says this Matthew puts two and two together.

" _Hero exam only destroying robots doesn't make you a hero so...Oh jesus I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner."_ Matthew facepalms as he realizes his stupidity for not realizing there was a second part to the faux battle other than destroying robots.

"Midoriya did you save anyone?" Matthew asks with a curious tone as Midoriya replies with a nod making Matthew smile.

"Keep your hopes up Midoriya, you might have made it in." Matthew tells Izuku to cheer him up, making Izuku smile a bit at Matthew as Jiro leaves after telling Matthew goodbye and as the door closes Matthew looks to Recovery Girl.

"That's everyone right Gran?" Matthew asks her curiously as she replies with a thumbs up before he looks back at Izuku.

"So Midoriya about One For All, I'm gonna help you train when I'm able to, alright? Also don't freak out Recovery Girl is one of the few that knows about One For All." Matthew says to Izuku.

"A-Alright Senshi-san." Izuku replies back to Matthew nervously as Matthew smiles.

"Alright now before we talk about One For All and your training, how about we talk about my quirk since you were so interested in it." Matthew says in a happy tone as Izuku pulls a notebook and pencil out of nowhere it seems.

"Tell me all about it." Izuku says with a smile.

"Well there's five parts to my quirk." Matthew says as he then holds up one clawed finger up.

"One, is my radiation. My heart is essentially a nuclear reactor and it produces radiation, I can also control said radiation but I've never really experimented with it other than using it to create powerful atomic beams I shoot from my mouth, when I use my radiation my dorsal fins glow blue, my 'Atomic Breath' as I've taken to calling it is also blue. I do have some ideas on what else I can do with it so I'm gonna experiment while we wait on our exam results." Matthew says that last bit in a excited tone as he raises a second clawed finger.

"Two, I can breathe underwater. I have gills as well as lungs and I am also a very effective swimmer, I should practice more underwater combat than just once a month though." Matthew said this as he pointed out a set of gills on the sides of his neck that he then flexes open but closes them quickly.

"However those gills are sensitive spot for me, hit them and you're gonna cause a world of pain for me and hit them hard enough and I might start bleeding a lot, might even start coughing up blood, never been hit that hard though yet." Matthew says to Izuku as he continues to write down in his notebook at lightning speeds as Matthew raises a third clawed finger.

"Third, is my scales. My scales are very thick and I can take one hell of a beating, my bones are very dense to and are very hard to break, never broke a bone yet and I feel like I'm gonna break a lot of bones here in UA." Matthew says to Izuku before raising a fourth clawed finger.

"Four, my strength. I have monstrous strength and I'm still training heavily in that department, I can pull three fully loaded train carts connected to each other, I don't know my max weight at this point, I haven't tried finding out yet which I should." Matthew told Izuku as Matthew finally raises his thumb.

"Fifth is that I can consume radiation, which I've only done once. When I consume radiation it revitalizes me, giving back my stamina and even rapidly healing me, however even with being able to do that, It doesn't help the taste." Matthew finishes saying as Izuku quickly finishes writing before looking to Matthew with a curious look.

"Do you have any other weaknesses?" Izuku asks him curiously as Matthew took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes and don't write this down or better yet tell anyone or you'll have hell to pay." Matthew threatens Izuku along with a glare as Izuku then nods before Matthew continues.

"At the base of my tail, where it connects to my body, my scales are thickest there because I have a second brain, It's the reason why I can control my tail so well and it helps me control my radiation. I'm afraid if it was to be destroyed the pain alone might send me into shock and kill me if my radiation going out of control doesn't first." Matthew says in a grim as Izuku looks at him shocked but regains his composure before nodding.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Midoriya, because that could literally kill me." Matthew asks Izuku.

"I promise I won't." Izuku says to Matthew as Matthew then smiles at him as he extends his fist out, Izuku then fists bumps him with his left arm while smiling, before they continued to have a conversation about One For All and his training, with handing out advice to him and such.

* * *

 _ **Outside UA High, 11:45AM**_

After discussing One For All and how Izuku was training they parted ways with Izuku going to the train station and Matthew walking to the school parking lot with All Might waiting beside the car and after they both got in All Might shrunk down to his weakened form and started driving out of the parking garage.

"So, what did everyone think of me? Did I do good?" Matthew asks curiously with a smile as All Might proceeds to cough up some blood from the surprise of such a question.

"Did good!? Son you nailed it right on the head! And when everyone saw what you and Midoriya did to the zero pointers in your guys Battle Centers there jaws totally dropped to the floor!" All Might says in a happy and excited tone as Matthew looks at his adopted father in surprise.

"Midoriya took down a zero pointer as well? He didn't mention that." Matthew says in confusion as he just brushes it off as he didn't want to bring it up before All Might responds.

"Yeah, Hizashi was impressed by how much stronger you've gotten and I'm pretty positive I saw Shota smile once or twice, however everyone still graded you like everyone else. Wanna know your score?" All Might asks the smiling boy as he thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Your score is seventy villain points, tying another examinee in villain points but you got eighty rescue points adding up to one hundred and fifty points in total." All Might says with a hint of pride in his voice as Matthew's jaw was dropped before closing his mouth to respond.

"B-But how did I get so many rescue points!?" Matthew asks in a shocked tone.

"You helped save two examinees from being overrun by bots giving you twenty and then you took out the zero pointer that was causing so much havoc and putting all the other examinees in danger." All Might told his son with a smile as Matthew smiles back.

"So my boy…" All Might said as he stops at a red light before looking at Matthew as he extends his right hand to him.

"Welcome to your hero academia!" All Might says in a proud and pride filled tone to Matthew as he then proceeded to get the biggest smile he has ever had. After getting home Matthew texted Shoka telling her that he passed with flying colors and after sending her that she replied.

 _Shoka: Told you had it in you, also told you have what it takes to be a hero._

The text said making Matthew smile.

" _This school year is going to be fucking AWESOME!"_ Matthew thought to himself as he walks to his room as he began texting the new friends he made today.

* * *

 **NOTE: Ok wow! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I had a lot of RL stuff to do and I won't lie I got a bit side tracked. Sorry! But anyway I loved writing this chapter and I'm looking forward to the next few chapter I'm gonna write also I am sorry I didn't put the first day of school in this chapter but...the more I thought about it the more I thought it would be better off being its own chapter. Anyway see you guys next time! PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day!**

* * *

 _ **First Day, 6:30 AM…**_

It was finally here, the first day of school. Matthew was standing out on the sidewalk in front of his house waiting for Shoka to pick him up since the driver offered to pick him up even though All Might offered to give him a ride, Matthew declined so he could ride with his girlfriend and chat along the way, and just as Matthew was about to ask out loud where she was at a limo pulled up in front of him as the driver window rolled down to reveal a man with a scarred face, facial hair stubble with slicked backed hair and green eyes with his hair graying on the ends as he then looked to Matthew and smiles as he waves a prosthetic left hand.

"Morning to ya Senshi! Ready for school?" The driver asks Matthew in a american accent as Matthew then smiles before answering.

"Yup! Got my uniform on and everything, John." Matthew says with a smile as The driver known as John nods with a smile before looking back in the limo with a frown and back to Matthew before he leans out of the window to whisper.

"Shoka hasn't been herself lately, I don't know what's wrong but she seems more...distant is the only way I can describe it, I'm starting to worry." John whispers to Matthew.

"I'll talk to her and see what's up, the drive is an hour right?" Matthew whispers and asks as John replies with a nod before Matthew returns the nod.

" _I forget sometimes that Shoka's father isn't a complete piece of shit, John was a homeless Marine vet back in Seattle, Washington. He lost his arm in Afghanistan and got that scar in the same fight. But one day when Endeavor was in America on a mission to bust some villains trafficking people for underground fight clubs and sex slaves John was on the side of the road when Endeavor stopped the convoy and one guy was still up and would've shot Endeavor in the back of the head if it wasn't for John tackling the would be shooter and knocking him out, in return Endeavor took time to get to know the man and when he was done with his mission he offered to take John in and give him a job and a home, ever since then he's watched over the Todoroki family and even though he disagrees with how he treats his family he still respects him which I can't exactly hold that against him, given the circumstances."_ Matthew thinks to himself as gets in the limo and sits beside Shoka before giving her a kiss on the cheek while she looks at her phone making her smile and turn to him.

"Hey Matthew." she says in her regular tone as Matthew smiles back but notices the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey Shoka, you alright? You don't look like you haven't gotten much sleep." Matthew asks with concern as John starts driving them to UA High which is an hour away as Shoka frowns and looks back down at her phone.

"Yeah, just been thinking about stuff." Shoka says in a slightly sad tone as she then looks at Matthew seeing he has a raised scaly eyebrow as Shoka then sighs before looking out the window.

"It's about my oldest brother…" Shoka says quietly as Matthew widens his eyes at that.

"Touya? What did you find?" Matthew asks with excitement and a hint of concern.

"Rumor has it someone nearly matching his description is in Hosu City right now, except now he has burn marks covering the large majority of his body, probably due to him over using his fire or worse." Shoka says to Matthew as he then nods but decides to press considering the tone she used at the end sounded...fearful.

"It's good that you know where he might be but...you sound like your scared of or worried for him now...what's wrong?" Matthew asks her as she then looks down with frown.

"The thing is...the description matches perfectly with a murderer in those parts, not the Hero Killer everyone has been talking about but somebody else." Shoka says with a shaky tone as she sounds as if on the verge of tears as Matthew then pulls her in close with a side hug.

"It's alright Shoka...Listen, I'm not saying to stop looking for him but maybe give it a break for a bit? We're starting school today and we got the entire school year ahead of us and more, I know you miss your brother and I never knew him personally but would he want you worrying so much about him when you got so much ahead of you and on your plate?" Matthew says to Shoka in a comforting tone as she then looks up at him and hugs him back as she sighs.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right...he wouldn't...I just miss him so much." Shoka says in a somber tone as Matthew frowns a bit.

"I know sweetheart, but I know you'll see him again someday, it may not be tomorrow, this week, this month or maybe not even this year but you will find him." Matthew says to cheer her up which it manages to thankfully Matthew thinks.

"Thanks, Matthew." Shoka says with a renewed smile as Matthew smirks.

"You also need to make sure you don't get my bad habit of staying up late doesn't rub off on you because trust me, it sucks." Matthew says to her before he laughs a bit, as he then stops laughing before he makes more conversation with her he looks to the rear view mirror up front to see john smiling again and giving a subtle thumbs to him through the mirror to Matthew as he then smiles back as him and Shoka starting talking more to make the hour long drive go by faster.

* * *

 _ **An hour later…7:30 AM**_

After arriving at UA High and entering they began searching for there class room and after a twenty minute search they finally found it with a smile Matthew opens the door and looks around to see some people were already here, a girl with a black spiky ponytail, Tokoyami, Jiro, a girl with long green hair, a guy with strangely shaped elbows and finally Bakugou, Matthew and him then make eye contact and glare at each other as Shoka and the others in the classroom between the two as Jirou whispers under her breath "oh no."

"Name?" The angry blonde asks in a angry tone.

"What?" Matthew replies saying to him making the blonde angrier.

"I'm asking for your name you stupid fuck!" Bakugou yells at him as they hold their glares.

"It's Senshi...Matthew Senshi...yours?" Matthew replies as Bakugou stands up and walks towards him.

"Bakugou...Katsuki Bakugou…" He answers as he stops in front of him looking up at him as they stare each other down before raises his right hand and starts setting mini explosions off in his palm to put emphasis on what he has next to say. "And don't forget it because i'm gonna enjoy grinding you into the ground for one up-ing me in the entrance exam like that." He says with a sadistic smirk as Matthew then folds his arms.

"Is that so?" Matthew replies before shoka to his left speaks.

"Funny how you already think your the best when we were just starting." She says in a dull tone to the angry blonde as Bakugou then turns to her with an angry scowl.

"And who the hell are you? His bitch?" Bakugou asks as Matthew then grips Bakugou's right wrist as he curls his lips up to show his rows of sharp teeth.

"Watch how you talk to her or we are going to have an even bigger problem than now." He says to the blonde in an angry tone as somebody walks into the classroom.

"Oh so she is your bitch...good to know I got somebody else to grind to dust." Bakugou says threateningly making Matthew begin to growl while clenching his left hand into a fist as Bakugou begins to set of mini explosions in both of his palms with a sadistic smile and as everyone else in the classroom was beginning to become increasingly worried blows were going to be thrown until a familiar face to Matthew steps in pushes him and Bakugou away from each other.

"Easy guys, you two don't want to get detention or worse on the first day do you?" Kirishima asks the two as Matthew lets go of Bakugou's wrist and puts his arms to his side as he holds his glare on him as he lower his arms as well.

"Yeah, I don't." Matthew says as Bakugou clicks his tongue frustration as he goes and sits down in his seat as Matthew, Shoka and Kirishima go to there seats.

"Thanks for that Kirishima, I was starting to lose my temper." Matthew says to Kirishima as he gives a thumbs up to Matthew.

"No problem man." Kirishima replies as they both take their seats which are luckily beside each other with Tokoyami on the right of Kirishima and Matthew on the left of him.

"So man I'm guessing that girl with the red and white hair is your girlfriend?" Kirishima asks Matthew as he replies with a simple nod.

"Yeah, we've been dating for little over six months going on seven here soon I think." Matthew says with a smile to Kirishima before looking behind himself to see Shoka in her seat in the back beside the girl with a spiky ponytail as they talk to each other.

"Good for ya man and don't worry I ain't the type to get in between people if you're worried about that, to me it's unmanly." Kirishima says with a smile as Matthew returns the smile as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry, you never struck me as the type to do that anyway." Matthew says as he then leans forward on his desk and sees Tokoyami on the other side of Kirishima.

"Hey Tokoyami! Sorry I didn't realize you were there with how quite you were being." Matthew says as he scratches the back of his head as Tokoyami looks at him with his usual expression.

"It's fine friend, I prefer being quite and out of people's view mostly, but it's good to see you made it early." Tokoyami says to Matthew with what he could've swore was a faint smile, Matthew then turned around to look to his back left and see Jiro listening to some music with her eyes close she then opens and sees Matthew looking at her prompting her to take her ear jack out.

"Hey Senshi, whats up?" Jiro asks her large friend as he smiles back.

"Nothing but I was wanting to know what were you listening to?" Matthew asks Jiro with a smile because one thing they both had in common is that they were in love with music.

"Oh, I was listening to some Metellica and was about to start listening to some Aimer." Jiro replies as Matthew gave a thumbs before giving his own suggestion and as time went by more and more people came into the room eventually there were only two missing and that one was Izuku and somebody else and as a tall teen with glasses was moving his arms robotically who turned out to be named Tenya Iida and telling Bakugou to get his feet off the desk Matthew saw the door open with Izuku standing there quietly shaking in nervousness before Iida turns around and sees sees him.

"It's him." Iida simply says as everyone in the room turn to Izuku before Iida begins walking towards Izuku.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida I'm from the-" Then Izuku interrupts him by telling him he overheard and as they continued to talk and the girl that caught Izuku from falling walks up behind the nervous boy as Matthew recalls was named Ochaco Uraraka then realizing how much time has passed he looks down at his watch to see turn from 8:29 AM to 8:30 AM as he then sighs.

" _It's time for classes, where's our Sensei?"_ Matthew asks himself in his head as he then hears a voice he hadn't heard in nearly two years.

"If you're just here to make friends then pack your stuff and leave now." The tired voice says as he hears a man stand up and zipper before the man walks into the classroom making Matthew go wide eyed as he sees who it is.

" _Uncle Shota!? Don't tell me he's…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as he sees Aizawa glance at him for a second before speaking again.

"It took you all five seconds to quiet down, that's not good enough, you kids aren't rational enough." He says as he then scans the room while holding his sleeping bag.

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher, nice to meet you." Aizawa says to the class in a tired tone.

"Our teacher!?" Everyone the class yells at once except three or so students.

"Now I know this is sudden but put these on and go out on the field." Aizawa says as he pulls out a bag of gym uniforms.

* * *

 _ **UA Field…8:40 AM**_

"What!? A quirk assessment test!?" The entire class yells in unison as Ochaco steps up.

"But what about the entrance ceremony and orientation!?" Ochaco asks there Sensei.

"If you're going to become a hero then there is no time for such events." Aizawa says coldly as he then turns around.

"However UA isn't tied down by regular school traditions, that includes how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa says as Matthew starts getting slightly nervous.

" _I don't like the sound of this."_ Matthew thinks to himself with a slight sweat drop before Aizawa continues.

"This is designed to see whose quirks are the strongest and whose are the weakest, so whoever comes in last place will be expelled on the spot." Aizawa says with an odd and frankly disturbing smile before Ochaco speaks up again.

"But that's not fair! You can't just do that!" Ochaco says to Aizawa as he looks at her.

"Are villain attacks fair? Are natural disasters fair? Is life fair in general? No it's not." Aizawa says as he has the entire class's attention.

"You think it's gonna be fun and games for the next three years here? No it's not going to, these next three years are going to be the toughest in your life and I'm not even counting the physical training." Aizawa says as he then raises hand and giving a gesture for them to come forward.

"So come on, give it your all and then some, plus ultra style." He says in a challenging tone as most of the class stand there silently but accept the challenge as Matthew locks eyes with his Uncle.

" _Guess dad wasn't kidding when he said Aizawa is a tough teacher but that ain't gonna stop me, i'm ready."_ Matthew thinks to himself as a machine then shoots a weird ball to Aizawa and he catches it without even looking as he keeps looking at Matthew standing in the front beside Izuku and Ochaco.

"Senshi, you got the highest score in the entrance exam did you not?" Aizawa asks as Matthew replies with a simple nod.

"Then your gonna demonstrate how this is gonna work." Aizawa says as he tosses the ball to Matthew as he barely catches it.

"How far are you able to throw a ball without using your quirk?" Aizawa asks Matthew.

"About eighty meters or so I wanna say." Matthew says as Aizawa points to the circle on the ground near him.

"Stand in the circle and throw the ball using your quirk, anything goes as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa says to Matthew as he walks into the center of the circle, he then takes a deep breath before pulling his arm back and as he throws it as hard as he can he lets out a roar and after launching the ball it creates a gust of high speed wind pressure, Aizawa then looks at a small device after about ten or so seconds and then shows it to the rest of the class.

"804 METERS!?" Most of the class yells in unison.

"Thats crazy!" A boy with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt yells out.

"You haven't even seen him use his breath yet." Jiro says to the excited blonde teen beside her.

"I could do better." Bakugou says in an angry tone before Aizawa speaks.

"Now without any further delay let's begin, follow me." Aizawa says as he begins leading the class to the first part of the test.

* * *

 _ **Test One: Fifty Meter Dash…8:46 AM**_

The first few people have already gone that being, Iida and a girl hopping like a frog Matthew recognizes as Tsuyu and Uraraka and another teen he recognizes as Ojiro, now it was his and Mina's turn.

"You got the strength big guy but let's see how fast you can really go!" Mina says to Matthew in a excited tone as they both stretch, Matthew then looks at her with a grin.

"Gladly, pinky." Matthew then chuckles a bit as he then gets ready as the bots counts them down.

"Go!" The bot says as they then take off, Mina using her acid to skate quickly as Matthew reroutes the radiation into his legs, amplifying his speed, he then crosses the finish line.

"4.32 seconds!" The bot says as Mina then crosses the finish line shortly after.

"5.48 seconds!" The bot says as Mina stops herself and then gives a thumbs up to Matthew.

"Dang, I was really hoping to beat you there." Mina says to Matthew with a smile, obviously not really upset.

"If it was downhill you probably would have won." He says to Mina as they share a fist bump and smile before moving out the way as the next two had already started going.

* * *

 _ **Test Two: Grip Strength...9:02 AM**_

" _Strength, where I excel at, easy."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he begins gripping the device with all of his might while activating his quirk then pouring the radiation into his right arm, he then stops once the device beeps and then looks at it as an invisible girl and the teen with the odd elbows look at it as well.

"1,300!? Holy crap man!" The teen says to him.

"With muscles like that I can't say I'm surprised." The invisible girl says to him making him blush.

"O-Oh thanks." Matthew stutters out making the girl giggle.

" _Why do I get the feeling this might be a common occurrence?"_ Matthew thinks to himself as everyone finish up the grip test and as he looks around and then spots Midoriya looking kind of nervous.

" _After this I'm pretty positive I need to make sometime and train with him, see if I can help him regulate his power better so he isn't a goddamn glass cannon that kills themselves basically."_ Matthew says in his head before putting the grip device down and walking to the next test area.

* * *

 _ **Test Three: Standing Long Jump...9:10 AM**_

Midoriya attempts the jump and lands in the middle far from the landing point, after getting up and walking away it was Matthew's turn, he walks up to it and gets ready to jump.

" _I don't even need my quirk for this one I think."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he then leaps across it and then lands on the other side and after standing up he goes back to join his classmates.

* * *

 _ **Test Four: Repeated Side Steps...9:14 AM**_

Matthew kept counting so he didn't lose track but was running out of steam quickly since he wasn't used to doing this.

"97, 98, 99, 100" Matthew says before stopping and falling on the ground breathless and letting out a heavy sigh.

"I can run as fast as a car if I really pushed it, I can lift train carts...but I can't do a lot of those side steps like that it seems." Matthew says out loud to himself as he gets back up and he sees a people giggling at him mainly the one he recognizes as Mineta.

" _Aw crap I completely forgot about him, this ought to be interesting later, I already know me and him are gonna have an issue."_ Matthew thinks to himself as Mineta walks up there getting ready to do the side steps.

* * *

 _ **Test Five: Ball Throw...9:34 AM**_

After everyone watched Uraraka get an infinity score on the ball throw it was Bakugou's turn and as he stood in the circle he regained his grin.

" _I'll blow them away with this one."_ Bakugou thinks to himself as he readies to throw the ball.

"DIE!" He yells out as he blasts the ball with a powerful explosion and after about ten seconds Aizawa looks at the device as it beeps and then turns it to the class.

"703 meters, not bad Bakugou." Kirishima says to the angry blonde as he stands there for a second shocked before walking back over to everyone else with a very angry scowl on his face as Aizawa calls Midoriya up, Matthew then looks to Bakugou to see he was glaring at him, Matthew then narrows his eyes at him in return as they glare at each other before looking back to Midoriya being held by Aizawa and then let go.

" _Jesus I didn't realize me and dick head had a staring contest for that long."_ Matthew thinks to himself as Midoriya readies to throw the ball and then as he throws it at the last second he activates his quirk through his finger touching the ball making everyone go wide eyed as Aizawa shows the device saying he threw it 705 meters.

"That smart bastard." Matthew says to himself with a smirk as some people point out how bad is quirk backfires and how his finger looks but Matthew snaps out of his daze as he hears the familiar explosions going off as he then turns to his right seeing Bakugou shake with rage.

"Deku…" Bakugou says in a very hostile tone borderline killer as Matthew gets ready.

" _He's gonna charge at him the arrogant bastard."_ Matthew thinks to himself.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT QUIRK!?" Bakugou yells as he charges Izuku but before he even gets half way he's stopped as he feels someone grip his left wrist tightly.

"The fuck?" Bakugou says as he turns around to see Matthew glaring at him.

"If you're gonna start a fight, make sure you can end it because otherwise you'll regret it when I get involved." Matthew threatens Bakugou as Bakugou's face turns a bit red from anger.

"I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH!" Bakugou screams out as he brings right hand to Matthew's face with an explosion at the ready but it never makes it as his quirk is erased and his head and hands wrapped with Aizawa's signature scarf holding the explosive blonde back.

" _Thank you Uncle Aizawa."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he lets go of Bakugou and turns to Aizawa.

"Apologies, Sensei." Matthew says to him.

"It's fine, but enough of this, I'm tired and over using my quirk gives dry eye so quit it Bakugou or you'll be the one going home today." Aizawa says to the angry blonde before he lets go of him and Midoriya then walks past him quickly but nervously before joining the others, Matthew focused completely on Bakugou as he stares at him studying him.

" _I won't be surprised if me and him end up going against each other within two weeks or so and when it happens, it won't be pretty."_ Matthew thinks to himself as Tokoyami walks up to the circle for his turn.

* * *

 _ **UA Field...11:31 AM**_

After everyone gathered in front of there Sensei he pulls out the device he's had with him throughout the test.

"Alright your total score is all of the marks you accumulated throughout the test, it would be a waste of time to tell your scores individually so I'll show you them all at once." Aizawa says as he presses a button on the device in his hand as the wall behind him then displays the scores of all the students from highest to lowest.

* * *

 **SCORES**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Matthew Senshi**

 **Shoka Todoroki**

 **Katsuki Bakugou**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Eijiro Kirishima**

 **Tenya Iida**

 **Mezo Shoji**

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Mina Ashido**

 **Koji Koda**

 **Rikido Sato**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Hanta Sero**

 **Denki Kaminari**

 **Kyoka Jiro**

 **Toru Hagakure**

 **Minoru Mineta**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

As soon as Matthew saw that he looks behind him to see a scared Izuku Midoriya as Matthew then sighs.

" _Three, two, one…"_ Matthew counts down in his head as Aizawa then turns back around with a odd smile on his face.

"And nobody's getting expelled, it was all just a logical ruse to get you all to do your best." Aizawa says to the whole class.

"WHAT!?" The majority of the class yells out.

As the class talks amongst themselves Matthew walks over to Midoriya and then taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Midoriya, you alright?" Matthew asks in a concerned tone as Midoriya shakes his head to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine Senshi, just got really scared there for a few seconds." Izuku says to Matthew before Aizawa walks up.

"Midoriya." Aizawa then pulls out a note and hands it to Izuku.

"Go to the nurse's office and give this to her so you'll get patched up but don't make a habit of this, you need to learn to control your power better." Aizawa says to the green haired teen before turning to Matthew.

"Senshi and Todoroki, I want to speak with you, the rest of you are dismissed and be sure to pick up a syllabus from the class room." Aizawa says to the two and the rest of the class as they all begin to walk away.

"See you later Todoroki!" The girl with the black spiky ponytail says to Shoka.

"See you later Momo." Shoka says as she waves at her slightly as all three of them watch the rest go inside the building.

"They all inside?" Matthew asks excitedly.

"Looks like it." Aizawa says.

"Yeah, they are." Shoka answers as Matthew then turns and hugs Aizawa.

"Uncle Shota! I missed you so much!" Matthew says with a very happy tone as Aizawa starts chuckling as he pats the large teen on the back.

"I missed you too kid...You did great today." Aizawa says to his student and nephew as well.

"Thanks and I'm not saying you did but?..." Matthew says dragging it on making Aizawa raise a hand.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna play favorites, you know I'm not like that, in school and official settings I'm your Sensei, not your Uncle, so remember that." Aizawa says to him as he responds with a nod before Aizawa then turns to Shoka.

"You too Todoroki, you did great." Aizawa says to her as she nods as well.

"Thank you and it's good to see you're well." She says to her boyfriends uncle before turning to Matthew.

"I'm gonna go wait for you over there and let you two discuss some things." Shoka says to Matthew before she started walking away as Matthew then turns back to his uncle.

"How come you and the others didn't visit the past year and a half or two?" Matthew says in a sad tone as Aizawa then sighs with a frown.

"As you know your father isn't able to do as much hero work due to his injury five years ago…" Aizawa says to the large teen making Matthew tense up.

" _I remember that...I was so terrified my father was going to die due to the injuries he sustained from that villain...He still won't tell me about the villain either."_ Matthew says as he feels his blood drop a few degrees.

"Because of that some villains are starting to realize that and run rampant, mostly The Yakuza gangs, so we've had little to no breaks because of it and it's getting worse by the day." Aizawa says in a grim tone as Matthew nods his head in agreement before he speaks.

"Speaking about my father I've been thinking...should I tell my classmates? There probably gonna find out eventually and to be honest if I can I'd like to avoid unnecessary rumors." Matthew says to his uncle.

"It would be for the best most likely and to let them know about your connections to the others as well." Aizawa says with a sigh as Matthew scratches the back of his head as Aizawa puts a hand on his shoulder.

"But worry about doing that tomorrow, go by the classroom and pick up the syllabus from the classroom and go home and get some rest for tomorrow, alright?" Aizawa says to his nephew/student with a genuine smile.

"Yes sir, 'Sensei'." Matthew says with air quotes and a smirk earning a chuckle from Aizawa before walking away and as Matthew walks up to Shoka and speaks to her before walking towards to the entrance to the building Aizawa looks at him with his usual expression.

" _Get some rest kid, your real training starts tomorrow along with everybody else."_ Aizawa thinks to himself as he watches the two enter the building before walking away as well.

* * *

 **NOTE: OK WOW FINALLY DONE! Alright first things first...I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I've had a lot of stuff come up and not gonna lie I lost the drive to write for a bit and I just couldn't get myself to write and for that I am sorry however this entire time i've planned out the chapters all the way up to right after the fight with All For One...Mostly. I just need to figure out a few more things then I'll have it fully planned, anyway next chapter you shouldn't have to wait so long for. Anyway see you guys later and GO BEYOND...PLUS...ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Combat Training!**

* * *

 _ **Later the next day…**_

The next school day was mostly introductions to the different classes we'd be taking along with the teachers. After homeroom it was English with Hizashi Yamada A.K.A Present Mic, Modern Literature with Ken Ishiyama A.K.A Cementoss, then Modern art and History with Nemuri Kayama A.K.A Midnight, then Mathematics with Ectoplasm and then the final class of the day was Foundational Hero Studies, which Matthew had an Idea who the teacher was going to be but wasn't sure. He was busy writing down some notes before Kirishima taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Senshi, you got any idea who's going to be teaching us?" Kirishima asks Matthew as the large teen shrugs in response.

"No clue, maybe one of the higher up heroes?" Matthew says in a questioning tone a few seconds before the class room door busts open and a large man with a cape rushes.

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" None other than All Might shouts out as he begins walking to the desk.

"That's his silver age costume!" Tsuyu says.

"I feel like a kid again just looking at him in it!" Kaminari says in a excited tone.

"This class is going to be awesome!" Kirishima yells out as All Might reaches the desk.

"As you all probably already know I AM ALL MIGHT! But what you probably didn't know is that I'll be your teacher for Foundational Hero Studies!" All Might says in his usual voice as he lets out a hearty laugh before he continues as almost everyone smiles.

"But first before we continue, I have an announcement!" All Might says before pointing directly at Matthew.

"Young Senshi! Come on up!" All Might says to Matthew in a loud voice as Matthew drops his pencil in shock before looking at him.

"Wait, seriously!?" Matthew says out loud.

" _He's wanting to do this now!?"_ Matthew thinks to himself as All Might laughs.

"Very serious young man! Come on up!" All Might says as Matthew then sighs before whispering curse words to himself as he walks up to the front of the class and after turning around to face them he takes a deep breath.

"Alright you're all probably wondering what's going on? Well I won't give you guys the long version but enough to where you're not confused." Matthew says as almost all of them look at him curiously before he continues.

"At the age of seven I was in a severe car crash due to a villain attack that ended both of my parents life." Matthew says to everyone with a straight face as he notices everyone looking at him either shocked or sad and could have swore saw someone with a tear in there eye before continuing.

"Luckily I was saved and quickly taken in by the hero...said hero being-" Matthew is then interrupted with All Might slapping his back and laughing.

"ME!" All Might says with a hearty laugh as Matthew then sees almost everyone's expression go to pure shock.

"WHAT!?" Almost everyone in the classroom shouts.

"I...I had no idea!" Iida exclaims.

"Your All Might's adopted son!?" Kirishima yells out in a shocked tone.

"This is probably the most surprising thing that could happen today, ribbit." Tsuyu says.

"You had to have been the most popular guy in your school! Easily!" Kaminari says next.

"Alright that's where I'm gonna stop you guys." Matthew says in a raised voice to get there attention so he can finish.

"Continuing on, I do know most of the heroes here and have even considered Aizawa, our homeroom teacher my uncle for years now alongside Hizashi or also known as Present Mic and Midnight as like an Aunt/Mother." Matthew says as he stops for a second to see if anyone wants to say anything but then continues on.

"And no, I didn't go to public school at all, I was completely online and homeschooled for my safety and no this isn't common knowledge, you guys are the first to find out about this besides a few other people and few pro heroes and the reason why we keep it secret, besides the fact that if people knew and word got out, villains would most likely start targeting and try to kill me instead of my dad to hurt him and get to him through me…" Matthew says before scratching the back of his head.

"It's also because I didn't want to be treated like royalty just because who my father is." Matthew says in a shy tone.

"So do me a favor and don't treat me like a regular classmate or just one of your friends alright everyone?" Matthew says to everyone with a smile.

"Not like I was gonna treat you any differently anyway." Bakugou says in his usual.

"No problem man." Kirishima says with a thumbs up as the rest of the class just finding out about this agree before All Might coughs into his fist to get everyone's attention.

"You can go sit down now son." All Might says to him as Matthew then nods before going back to his seat as All Might then looks at the entire class with a stern look.

"Now one more thing before we continue onto the lesson." All Might then raises one finger.

"Anything that was just talked about with young Senshi's connection to me will absolutely not leave this room unless given permission by me, Senshi, Midnight or Aizawa...and if anyone breaks this rule they will be effectively expelled for jeopardizing and endangering a fellow student into a deadly situation. Understood?" All Might says in a stern voice to the entire class as everyone says yes sir in unison before he coughs into his fist again.

"Good and sorry for making the entire mood dark but here's something that'll cheer you guys up! The type of training we'll be doing today is!..." All Might then pulls a card seemingly out of nowhere saying 'FIGHT!'.

"Combat training!" All Might yells out getting everyone excited again.

"Fight training!" Bakugou says in a sadistic tone.

"Real combat?" Midoriya says in a questioning tone before All Might then pulls out a remote with a button out of thin air it seems.

"And what kind of hero training would it be without COSTUMES!" All Might says as lockers pop out of the classroom walls as he presses the button as everyone began to cheer.

"Put these on in the locker room and meet me at Battle Ground Beta in ten minutes!" All Might finishes saying before running off to Ground Beta as nearly everyone rushes to get there hero costumes and running to the locker room.

* * *

 _ **Eight minutes later...Locker Rooms…**_

Matthew sighs as he puts on his gauntlets before he puts on his utility belt and tying a pouch to his right side as he then straps on his knee guards and he then puts on the final piece finishing his costume, the cross necklace his grandfather gave him, he then looks at his hands and arms as he flex's a bit to make sure the costume is comfortable he then hears somebody whistle behind him making him turn around seeing Kirishima.

"Nice costume man! Very manly!" He says with his signature smile.

"Thanks! Same to you Kirishima and also you didn't have to wait for me, you could've gone with Midoriya." Matthew says to Kirishima with a smile as Kirishima waves it off.

"Nah man, I didn't want to leave you behind!" Kirishima says to Matthew making him smile even bigger.

"Ready to let everyone see our costumes?" Matthew asks with his fist out to Kirishima after walking up to him as Kirishima smiles back and fist bumps.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima yells out as they both rush out of the locker rooms running.

* * *

 _ **Two minutes later...Battle Ground Beta…**_

They both slow down to a walking pace as they see Midoriya walking out by himself as they then quickly join him in the sunlight revealing Kirishima's Costume and Matthew's. Matthew's costume consisted of a pair of black baggy GI pants, a thick cloth wrapped around his waist that hung low in the back colored a atomic blue, titanium knee pads and gauntlets, a black utility belt with a black pouch to tied to his right side and finishing his look, his cross necklace, no shirt or clothing to obstruct his spikes when he pops them out. He walks up to the rest of the class with Midoriya and Kirishima with a big smile on his face.

" _Fucking hell I feel like a badass just LOOKING like this! GAH! Snap out of it Matthew!"_ Matthew yells inside of his head to snap him out of his geek moment being able to dress like a hero finally as Midoriya walks up to him.

"Your costume looks great Senshi-san!" Midoriya says in a excited tone as Matthew gives a thumbs up and smile.

"Thanks Midoriya you...too…" Matthew says with enthusiasm at first before looking between him and All Might for a good five seconds and connecting the dots before mentally face palming.

" _So obvious Midoriya...I understand you're a fanboy but at least try to be your own hero at least!"_ Matthew says in his head as they continue talking along with everyone talking to each other for a minute or so before All Might gets everyone's attention.

"Now, it's time to begin combat training! This is a real battle, so don't forget that! However there is no robot you can just beat up! Instead you'll be going against each other!" All Might says before being bombarded with questions.

"I-I'll answer all of your questions, just one at a time please!" All Might says before pulling out a smile booklet.

" _Seriously dad? A script?"_ Matthew thinks to himself struggling to stop himself from giggling.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon in their hideout, the heroes are trying to dispose of it, the heroes need to catch the villains or get the weapon within the time limit, the villains need to defend the weapon till time runs out or catch the heroes!" All Might reads out to the class making Matthew raise a scaly brow.

" _Sounds like something straight of Mission Impossible or some shit."_ Matthew thinks to himself as All Might then pulls a box out of thin air again it seems.

"And teams and opponents will be selected through lottery!" All Might yells out as Iida then raises his hand.

"The teams will be picked in such a random fashion? Is that wise?" Iida asks and before Matthew could speak up Midoriya beat him to it.

"Well think about it, sometimes heroes from different agencies have to make makeshift teams to protect the people." Midoriya answers.

"Ah I see now, my apologies for interrupting!" Iida says with a bow.

"Don't sweat it! Now let's draw!" All Might yells out as everyone, one by one pull there ticket and find their partner.

* * *

 **TEAMS**

 **Team A: Uraraka and Midoriya**

 **Team B: Bakugou and Todoroki**

 **Team C: Mineta and Momo**

 **Team D: Shoji and Iida**

 **Team E: Matthew and Kirishima**

 **Team F: Koda and Sato**

 **Team G: Kaminari and Jirou**

 **Team H: Tokoyami and Tsuyu**

 **Team I: Ojiro and Toru**

 **Team J: Sero and Mina**

* * *

Matthew and Kirishima fist bump each other with smiles.

"Stroke of luck huh?" Matthew says making them both chuckle as they both then look to All Might.

"And the first two teams to go against each other will be…" All Might then pulls out the cards.

"These guys!" All Might yells out as Matthew sees the cards making him instantly nervous.

"Team E will be the heroes and Team B will be the villains! Everyone else head towards the monitoring room!" All Might says to the class as nearly everyone in unison say yes sir and as the others walk back he turns to his right to see Shoka looking at him before giving him a small smile and a nod before walking off and then he saw the person that worried him glaring at him, making Matthew glare back before Bakugou walks off to catch up to Shoka, he then starts walking off to the building.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...Outside the "hideout"...**_

After handing them earpieces so they could communicate to their teammates and All Might went to the monitoring room and now Matthew and Kirishima were looking at the floor plans together thinking.

"So...you alright with against your girlfriend man?" Kirishima asks with a concerned voice as Matthew chuckles a bit.

"I am, trust me." Matthew answers.

"Not worried about hurting her?" Kirishima then asks making Matthew laugh making Kirishima confused.

"Hurt? Hurt her? You really have no idea what she can do, do you?" Matthew asks Kirishima as he then shakes his head.

"Trust me, if anything I'd be worried about the surrounding area if we went all out against each other, me and her are on the same level of power, that I'm pretty sure." Matthew says in a calm tone making Kirishima drop his jaw.

"Are you serious!?" Kirishima exclaims in a questioning tone.

"Yes and thankfully I got a plan." Matthew answers him again.

"I'm all ears." Kirishima says to Matthew.

"Alright well, from what I can tell Bakugou is the type of person to hunt us down and no matter how much Shoka tries to stop him I'll bet he won't listen, so when he finds us I'll take him while you go up and get the bomb on the top floor." Matthew answers in a calm tone.

"I don't like running from a fight and also you're wanting me to go against Todoroki?" Kirishima asks as Matthew answers with a nod before talking.

"Here's some advice, don't EVER stand still or she'll freeze you in place, stay on the move because she can't keep it up forever." Matthew tells Kirishima.

"What do ya mean?" Kirishima asks as Matthew responds with a smile.

"You'll see." He says to Kirishima as he pats his back before All Might then speaks to them and the other team through the earpiece.

"Alright everyone, originally this was gonna be fifteen minutes but I'm now extending the time to twenty minutes but without any more delays! May the battle...BEGIN!" All Might yells out as Kirishima then starts walking towards the front door.

"Alright let's-" Matthew then stops him.

"Wait a second." Matthew says to him earning a raised eyebrow from him but after a few seconds of waiting the building begins to be covered in ice quickly and soon enough is covered entirely with the entrance being sealed by a thick layer of ice as they then walk towards the door together and look to each other.

"Shall we?" Matthew asks Kirishima.

"Let's." Kirishima answers as they both let out a war cry as they both punch the entrance as hard as they could breaking through the ice and sending the doors flying off the hinges before stepping in and beginning there walk to the top floor.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the top floor of the "hideout"...**_

"You half and half BITCH! Why did you seal us of BOTH in here!?" Bakugou screams out in anger as Shoka then pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"One so we can defend the bomb together and two because we have to work as team whether we like it or not." Shoka says to the angry blonde in a more annoyed tone than usual as the angry blonde clicks his tongue in anger before walking over to the door.

"And where are you going?" Shoka asks as the blonde looks back with a look of fury.

"I'm going to go find shitty hair AND your over sized lizard of a boyfriend and kick there asses whether you like it or not! And especially give that scaly bastard a lesson in manners." Bakugou finishes off saying in anger as he blasts the door open with two duel explosions and as he walks out Shoka grits her teeth before shaking her head.

"We promised not to hold back against each other...just be careful, Matthew." Shoka says to herself quietly as she guards the bomb.

* * *

 _ **Two minutes in...third floor of the "hideout"...**_

Matthew and Kirishima both continued walking down the ice covered hallways together looking for the next staircase quickly while trying not to fall, this one taking a bit longer to find and as they both continued Kirishima began to shiver.

"Jesus christ it's cold." Kirishima says as he then sees his own breath as he then notices Matthew looks completely unfazed.

"Why aren't you shivering? I thought lizards didn't like the cold." Kirishima asks.

"You're right, they don't, however they don't have a heart that's basically a nuclear reactor, but to answer your question, I can use the radiation in my body to raise my temperature enough so it'll feel like a slight breeze pretty much." Matthew answers to Kirishima after letting out a chuckle.

"So wait, you don't have to worry about getting cold in the winter then?" Kirishima says asking another question.

"No, not exactly I could probably keep this up for an hour at most before I start running out a steam, it also depends on how active I am while doing this, if i'm just walking or standing still then no problem, but if i'm fighting and running? I give it fifteen minutes." Matthew says answering his question.

"Dang, still that sounds pretty-" But before he could finish speaking as they are about to round a corner he sees a hand come out ever so slightly making his eyes go wide.

"WATCH OUT!" He yells out as he pushes Matthew out of the way quickly and hardening his arms and head as he raises a guard up just as the blast goes off.

"Kirishima!" Matthew yells out as he gets back up as Kirishima then backs up to him, still hardened up and at the ready with only a scratch.

"I'm alright, just a scratch." Kirishima says to his partner as Bakugou waves away the smoke.

"Come at me you two...time for you two extras to learn your place!" Bakugou yells out as he charges them, Matthew then pushes Kirishima behind him quickly as he then raises his arms and blocks the explosion as he then turns his head to Kirishima.

"GO! I'll take him! Just stick to the plan!" Matthew yells out as Kirishima responds with a nod and runs off before Matthew turns back and back steps out of another explosion before locking eyes with Bakugou.

"I've been looking forward to this, I was hoping to crush Deku when I found out we'd be doing combat training...but being able to grind you into dust is just as good." Bakugou says to Matthew with a sadistic smirk as Matthew gets into a fighting stance and pops out his dorsal fins before replying.

"I'd like to see you try frag brain...what with that glorified firework show of a quirk?" Matthew says mockingly to agitate him and get him set on only him but after saying that he sees Bakugou twist to one of pure rage as he lets out a war cry as he blasts towards him, Matthew dodges the hit barely before throwing a right jab but misses and gets blasted in the face, he then shrugs it off quickly not stepping back as he throws another hit lands it right in his gut and then combos it into a uppercut connecting to Bakugou's chin making him reel back as he attempts to retaliate with a dual explosion but misses as Matthew ducks barely in time as Matthew spins around and slaps Bakugou in his midsection with his tail sending him flying back and as he lands, he grabs his midsection while gritting his teeth before looking at Matthew with a look of rage as Matthew holds his fighting stance.

"Lets see how fast you really are...you OVER SIZED FUCKING LIZARD!" Bakugou screams out as he blasts towards Matthew at blistering speeds.

* * *

 _ **Monitoring room...seven minutes in…**_

Everyone watched with anticipation seeing possibly the two strongest students in there class fight, Tokoyami winces as he sees Matthew take another strong hit even though he shrugs it off.

"Matthew is fast but not fast enough it seems." Momo points out as Matthew isn't able to dodge another punch as Bakugou then dodges his counter attack.

"It seems Bakugou is learning quickly how to counter him but Matthew is keeping up the pressure regardless how many hits he takes." Shoji adds in, meanwhile Midoriya watches the fight silently and analyzing the two fighting and hoping Bakugou doesn't find any of his weaknesses, he was then about to add in something but before then he heard All Might cough pretty loud into his hand before closing it into a fist and getting everyones attention.

"Everyone, something has come up but I won't be gone long, at the most for ten minutes but if you need me I'll be in the staff room down the hallway!" He says before taking the headset off and setting down on a table before running out of the room.

"Wonder what came up?" Kaminari asks out loud.

"Probably some work he forgot to do and or something? He is new at being a teacher after all." Izuku says to everyone trying to cover for All Might.

"Most likely." Tokoyami responds.

"Everyone look! Kirishima made found the bomb room finally!" Iida exclaims as everyone looks at the screen with Kirishima hiding around a corner before rushing into the bomb room.

* * *

 _ **Top floor of the "hideout"...eight minutes in…**_

Kirishima peeks into the room slowly seeing the bomb and Todoroki without her noticing and then quickly contacts Matthew.

"Yo Senshi, I found the bomb about to go in there now." Kirishima whispers as Matthew responds as he lets out a roar with explosions going off in the background with lots of cursing.

"Good! Remember what I said, don't stay still no matter what!" Matthew yells out as he grunts in pain after an explosion.

"Good luck! Gotta go!" Matthew says before cutting out as Kirishima then smirks and hardens up as he charges in the room.

"Alright Todoroki lets go!" He yells out as he rushes towards her and the bomb.

"Kind of dumb to just charge at me." She says in her regular as she creates a wave of ice towards him but right before it hits him he dodges with a smirk and keeps running towards the bomb, Todoroki then raises a thick wall of ice around the bomb stopping him in his tracks for a moment.

"Not going to be that easy." She says to him as she shoots another wave but manages to dodge again.

"Not good, hope you don't take much longer buddy." Kirishima says to himself as he stays on the move.

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes in...third floor of the "hideout"...**_

They both slam a fist into each others face making them both back off as Bakugou then charges Matthew again but this time Matthew catches him and slams him into the wall beside them.

"I'm ending this NOW!" Matthew yells out as he holds Bakugou to the wall pulling out the capture tape, as Bakugou sees this it enrages him beyond belief.

"AS IF I'D LET YOU WIN!" Bakugou screams out as he brings his right hand up to Matthews neck and lets out a powerful blast making him let go and reel back, roaring in pain.

"Fuck!" Matthew says as he rubs his neck quickly while also groaning before his eyes go wide and he looks at Bakugou who now has a sick grin on his face.

" _Oh shit…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as Bakugou charges him as he tries guarding his neck but is to slow as he strikes him in the neck again with an explosion sending waves of pain through Matthew's body as he then grunts in pain as he keeps being pushed back but then after stepping back some more he finally is able to retaliate as he attempts to land a punch but misses as he then sees Bakugou palm coming towards his face, he then closes his eyes expecting the explosion but nothing comes, he quickly opens his eyes only to be met with smoke he then quickly looks up to see Bakugou going over him with an explosion ready, he then aims for Matthew's back making Matthew's eyes go wide.

" _Oh fuck!"_ Is all Matthew is able to think before the explosion goes off and sends a wave of some the worst pain he has ever felt go through his body as he lets a roar of pain so loud it even reaches the monitoring rooms faintly as he then falls forward on his hands and knees, he struggles to get up but is met with another blast to the back, again and again, causing agony, he then manages to get up and fight back as they exchange blows again but is then quickly blown back into a wall seemingly stuck as the pain going through him is still lingering, Bakugou then steps in front of him with a sadistic smile.

"Time for you to have a lesson." He says sadistically as he starts his onslaught of explosions.

* * *

 _ **Sixteen minutes...Monitoring room…**_

Everyone was watching as there faces got paler by the minute looking at the beating Matthew was receiving from Bakugou.

"Why doesn't he just tie him up already? He already has him beaten!" Jirou yells out in frustration seeing the guy that saved her being essentially tortured.

"He was good in the first half but whatever Bakugou did when he blasted him in the back nearly knocked Matthew out…" Momo says grimly as All Might walks back into the room.

"Sorry about that kids, had some paperwork leftover needed…to be...finished." All Might finished slowly as he saw the screen with his adopted son on it as he then walked over to the table and picks up the headset and puts it on.

"Are you going to end the fight sir?" Iida asks looking at him as All Might then sighs.

"No...I promised him before the battle started I wouldn't end it no matter how bad it got...and as much as I want to end it i'm gonna stick by my promise." All Might says to Iida as he then looks at the screen and grits his teeth.

" _Dammit...come on son! Make a comeback! You're aren't gonna give up this easily are you?"_ All Might thinks to himself as Bakugou slows down.

* * *

 _ **Seventeen minutes in...third floor of the "hideout"...**_

Bakugou slows down his onslaught before stopping altogether and smirks sadistically at Matthew seeing blood drip slightly from scratches on his head, neck and chest along with burn marks.

"Is that...all you got firework boy?" Matthew asks tauntingly but weakly as Bakugou chuckles.

"Nah, I already beat you...hey maybe if they let me go another round I'll get to go against your bitch." Bakugou says with a sadistic tone making Matthew clench his hands into fists and grit his teeth.

"What?..." He asks quietly in an angry tone.

"You heard me...might give her a worse treatment than you, considering how she acts like I'm a nobody even though you're all extras!" Bakugou yells out to Matthew making him even more angry as Bakugou then turns around walking away with a smirk.

"D-Don't you…" Matthew then starts shaking with fury even though he's freezing now.

"Ever…" Matthew then starts charging his breath.

"TRY HURTING HER!" He screams out at the top of his lungs as he prys himself from the wall in fury and as Bakugou turns around he's met with a fist to the face, breaking his nose, Matthew then blocks his counter attack and lets out a roar as he slams his fist into Bakugou's chest knocking the wind out of him before grabbing his arm and slamming him into the wall as he then blasts Matthew in the neck to make him back off, the distance is quickly closed again as Matthew headbutts him and continues his onslaught as he charges his breath as he then tries to leap over Bakugou and just as he fires his breath Bakugou quickly looks up with his right palm extended with his left hand gripping a pin on the right gauntlet.

" _Oh for fuck sakes…"_ Matthew thinks to himself within a split second.

"YOU TWO! STOP!" All Might yells out desperately but is too late as a explosion then rocks the building they are in.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile not long before that...top floor of the "hideout"...**_

Shoka sends out another wave of ice but is a lot slower this time but so is Kirishima as he barely dodges it.

" _Matthew must have gave him advice on how to fight, can't say I blame him given the power difference at the moment…"_ Shoka thinks to herself as she tries narrowing down Kirishima's movements with a wall of ice but isn't quick enough.

" _That roar he let out earlier...sounded real bad, I wish I could've just stopped fighting and go check on him but I can't with Kirishima here...plus I'm pretty sure he'd just tell he's got it under control anyway."_ Shoka finishes thinking to herself as she sends out another wave of ice towards her opponent as more frost builds up on her right side as Kirishima dodges her attack again.

" _Dammit! I'm not gonna be able to keep this up for much longer! Where is-"_ But before Kirishima could finish that thought a loud boom could be heard and something went flying between him and Todoroki through the floor and ceiling as it then crashes through the roof and lands beside him, he turns and sees Matthew beaten, burned and bruised.

"Holy shit! Are you alright!?" Kirishima yells out in a question as Matthew groans as he gets up slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...just gonna have one hell of a headache." Matthew says in a pain filled tone as all three of hear Bakugou let out a roar and blast through the hole and past the two of them as he then faces Matthew.

"We ain't through yet lizard breath!" He screams out in anger with small explosions going off as Matthew retracts his dorsal fins and go back to back to Kirishima as Matthew glances where the bomb would be.

"Bomb is through that ice I assume?" He whispers to his partner as Bakugou screams out profanities.

"Yeah, got a plan?" Kirishima says between breaths as he hardens himself up.

"No time to explain, just trust me." Matthew replies.

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING!" All Might yells through the headsets as Bakugou lets a yell of rage.

"Quit ignoring me you bastards!" He yells as he then begins to pull the pin on his left gauntlet as Shoka begins sending a wave of ice towards them.

"Sorry about this man!" Matthew yells out as he grabs Kirishima.

"Wait, what!?" Is all he can say before Matthew throws him as hard as he can with his quirk at the bomb and as Kirishima yells while flying through the air like a human bullet, he crashes through the ice as Matthew is hit both with the massive explosion from Bakugou and Shoka's ice as Kirishima grabs on to the bomb like it was life or death.

"I GOT IT!" He yells out in victory and a big smirk.

"The hero team...WINS!" All Might yells out over the headsets as Bakugou stands there in shock and anger as Shoka runs over to where Matthew is only to see half of him is covered in and him mostly covered burns, bruises and scratches as he then looks over to Shoka with a smile.

"Hey...nice job there sweetheart." He says weakly in a pained tone as she hugs him.

"Are you ok?" Shoka asks in her version of a concerned tone as Matthew keeps smiling at her.

"Kinda...probably gonna need to see Gran in the nurse's office though and I doubt she'll be happy." Matthew says with a chuckle as Kirishima walks up behind Shoka with a smile while Bakugou starts stomping towards the exit while shaking in rage.

"Hey frag brain." Matthew says to Bakugou, making him stop and turn his head slightly towards him.

"Our next fight won't be so close, I'll guarantee that." Matthew says to him in a determined tone as he then continues walking to the exit.

"You're right...because next time you won't stand a chance." Is all Bakugou says before leaving the room as he then looks to Shoka.

"Mind getting me out of here?" Matthew asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah sure, sorry." Shoka says as she puts her left hand on the ice and heats it up just enough to melt it as Kirishima walks up with his fists harden and starts breaking the ice as well before looking to Shoka.

"Hey wait, you can use fire can't you? How come you didn't use it against me?" He asks making her stiffen up a lot and when he didn't get answer as they kept getting rid of the ice he looks to Matthew to see him shaking his head, Kirishima then nods without saying anything and drops it as they keep breaking the ice until Matthew is free.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...monitoring room…**_

Back in the monitoring room the entire class gathered in front of All Might before he began speaking.

"Alright now! Who can tell me who did the best in this exercise?" All Might asks as Momo's hand shoots up.

"I can sir, if you'll allow me." She says to him respectfully.

"Hit me with it young lady!" All Might replies before she begins.

"The hero team, Senshi and Kirishima did great for the most part, splitting up may have been not the best plan but it worked out luckily, from what I understand Kirishima took Senshi's advice and followed it to the dot as Senshi held off Bakugou and even weakening him and at the end sacrificed himself to complete the objective and retrieve the bomb before it could "go off", even though he's part of the reason of all of the structural damage, he still did very well and embraced himself in being a hero for the battle, not only that they were able to work together and trust each other in the end to win." Momo finishes saying as Matthew and Kirishima both fist bump with smiles before she continues.

"The villain team however could've done a lot better in the team work aspect, Todoroki had a sound strategy that would've possibly won the battle but Bakugou ignored her it seems the entire time and refused to work with her and opted to go out on his own and try to take both of them on at once while she decided against joining him and protected the bomb until Senshi showed up, by the time they were in even the same room together, they were already significantly more damaged and/or tired than either of the heroes. Bakugou however did embrace the villain role but did take the battle a bit too far as to keep hitting Senshi when he was defenseless and refused to capture him, which eventually led to them losing the battle." Momo finishes saying as she looks to All Might.

"Am I correct?" She asks simply.

"Well...uh...yeah you pretty much covered it all!" All Might says as Matthew grunts a bit in pain when he tries moving.

"Hey da- Sensei mind if I go see Recovery Girl?" Matthew asks in a pained voice as All Might responds with a nod as Matthew then walks away slowly limping a bit with a smile.

"Thanks." Is all he says before leaving the room.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...homeroom…**_

After getting patched up Matthew passed out due to Recovery girls quirk and rested a few hours, but as soon as he was awake he left for the homeroom classroom to gather his things, what he wasn't expecting was to be greeted by a group of his classmates.

"Dude! You guys were awesome in the first round!" Kaminari says in excitement.

"Yeah man, you guys went all out!" Sato says next as Sero pops up beside him.

"I only wish I got to see you use your breath, the explosion blinded the camera's!" Sero adds in as Tsuyu and Mineta pops up next as Matthew puts his hands up in front of him.

"Woah, woah! One at a time! Tell me your names first alright?" Matthew asks as they smile and Sato speaks up first.

"The name's Rikido Sato, but my friends call me Sato!" He says as he points a thumb at himself.

"Name's Tsuyu Asui, but just call me Tsuyu." Tsuyu says with a smile.

"Denki Kaminari at your service!" He says with a joking bow.

"Hanta Sero, Nice to meet you!" Sero says with a smile as Mineta jumps into the air.

"And I'm Minoru Mineta!" He says with his fist out as Matthew smiles at all of them.

"Nice to meet you all, but I was wanting to know what happened after I went to the nurses office?" Matthew asks shyly.

"After watching you guys go all out we didn't hold back in our tests either!" Sato says with a voice filled with pride.

"Yeah, it was really something seeing you guys in action. You guys seem to be the powerhouses of the class alongside Midoriya." Kaminari says to Matthew.

"Oh come on, you guys are powerhouses in your own right!" Matthew says to them with a smile before looking around and noticing Shoka, Kirishima and the others are gone.

"Hey where's Kirishima and Shoka?" Matthew asks as he walks over to his desk gathering his stuff into his bag.

"They said they would be waiting outside for you, they went out there like fifteen minutes ago, ribbit." Tsuyu answers Matthew with a finger to her chin as Matthew slings his bookbag on his back and starts exiting the classroom.

"Thanks Tsuyu and I'll talk to you guys more tomorrow alright? See ya tomorrow!" Matthew yells out that last bit as he exits the classroom and after exiting the building within a few minutes he sees Shoka, Tokoyami, Jiro, Mina and Kirishima talking as they then turn to Matthew and Kirishima waves at him as Matthew walks up to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting." Matthew says with a smile as Kirishima gives him a toothy smile.

"No problem man, we make one heck of a team." Kirishima says to Matthew.

"You showed great skill today, and you three inspired me and the others to do the best we could, so thank you." Tokoyami says to Shoka, Matthew and Kirishima before Mina speaks up.

"You two were awesome! The way Senshi was shrugging off Bakugou's attacks for the longest time and then making a comeback and all of that dodging Eijiro! That was amazing!" Mina exclaims in a happy and excited tone.

"Yeah and the way you threw Kirishima was hilarious." Jiro says trying not to laugh again as Matthew scratches the back of his head as he looks to Shoka seeing her smiling a bit.

"Guess he did turn into a human bullet when I threw him huh?" Matthew says finally making Jiro laugh as he and the others join in, even Tokoyami and Shoka started chuckling and after it all died down Matthew looked at them with a raised scaly brow as he looks at the time just then.

"Don't mean to be rude but aren't you guys gonna miss the train home?" Matthew asks as Kirishima shakes his head.

"Todoroki offered to have her ride drop us off at our houses, so we said why not, never rode in a limo before." Kirishima answers as said limo then pulls up.

"Speaking about the limo…" Kirishima says before taking off towards it.

"Last one in isn't manly!" Kirishima yells out as the others follow, with Jiro and Mina in hot pursuit and Tokoyami behind them in a light jog as Matthew and Shoka walk together to the limo, Shoka then looks to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" You did good today Matthew." She says with a faint smile as Matthew gives a kiss on her cheek back.

"So did you, glad you weren't afraid to hold back even given how bad of shape I was in." Matthew says with a chuckle as they get into the limo after everyone else and close the door as John then starts driving to drop Kirishima off first since he was closest.

" _Well today was hectic but it turned out great in the end...hopefully tomorrow is calmer."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he looks out the side window with a smile.

* * *

 **NOTE: OKAY! There we go! Fifth chapter up! I was really excited to write this so I didn't want to drag my feet, waiting around so here you guys go! Next chapter ought to be a lot calmer and just be a regular school day...mostly and then after that...well no spoilers! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! I also want to thank you guys for the kind reviews and I encourage you guys to keep reviewing! It keeps me going! Anyway I'll see you guys next chapter! PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A regular day!...Mostly.**

* * *

 _ **The next day...homeroom class…**_

News of All Might being a teacher at UA spread like wildfire with napalm involved and once it reached the media they went crazy, stopping students as they tried to get into the school for classes but eventually was stopped due to Aizawa telling them to buzz off essentially, after everyone took their seats and Aizawa arrived to class the day finally started.

"Alright, before we get started I want to go over some of the test results from yesterday with a few of you." Aizawa says as he looks to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you did good yesterday but opted on not using quirk due to the backlash of it, so learn how to control your power effectively." Aizawa says to him with his usual expression and tone.

"Yes sensei!" Midoriya says with a determined look and tone as he nods before Aizawa looks Matthew.

"Senshi, you did good as well, however you were nearly beaten due to your slow speed and reaction times, train yourself to become faster, don't always focus on strength in your training." Aizawa says to him.

"Yes sir!" Matthew answers with a nod as Aizawa then looks to Bakugou.

"Bakugou, you need to learn to work with others, you have the power to become a top hero but if you don't learn how to work with fellow heroes then you'll never come anywhere close to the top, understood?" Aizawa says to the angry blonde making said blonde grit his teeth and click his tongue before responding.

"Yes sir." Bakugou says through his teeth as Aizawa then turns his attention to the rest of the class.

"The rest of you I have a paper written out for each of you with what you need to improve on in your desks, but with that out of the way today I'll have you…" Aizawa starts saying.

" _Not another test…"_ Nearly everyone in the class thinks in unison.

"Decide a class president." Aizawa finishes saying.

After saying that within a few seconds all out chaos broke out, Kirishima first raising his hand up to be the class president, then Kaminari, then Jiro and so on.

" _I'm not gonna volunteer, only leadership experience i've ever had is in video games, in this life and my old one besides yesterday."_ Matthew thought to himself as everyone kept raising their hands until Iida silenced everyone.

"It is a job with the important responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you to lead. If we want to use democracy to decide the true leader, then we should hold an election to decide one." Iida finishes saying as he holds up his hand.

"But you have your hand raised the highest though." Matthew points out with a raised scaly brow.

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asks.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how do we know who to trust?" Tsuyu says in a questioning tone.

"If that's the case and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima starts saying as Iida then interrupts.

"Don't you think that's exactly why whoever receives the most votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Iida finishes saying before looking to Aizawa.

"Sensei! Wouldn't you agree?" Iida asks as Aizawa then zips up his sleeping bag.

"I don't care how you decide just as long as you do it before the end of homeroom." Aizawa says before falling over on the side already going to sleep.

"Thank you sensei!" Iida says with a bow.

* * *

 _ **Near the end of homeroom class…**_

It took awhile but everyone in the class voted for class rep and deputy class rep, Matthew ended up voting for Momo, originally he planned on voting for Iida but he felt like he'd at least get two so he went with Momo instead, after a minute or two the votes were added up and...well the unexpected happened to someone, Matthew continued looking at the votes and when he got to the top his mouth dropped open.

"What!? I got four votes!?" Matthew exclaims in shock as Bakugou shoots up from his seat.

"Hey! Who voted for the oversized lizard!?" He yells out as Matthew notices Kirishima, Tokoyami, Mina and Izuku look away slightly and act like they don't know what's going on as Matthew and Momo who ended up getting three votes walk up to the front of the classroom.

"I give up...I got zero votes." Iida says to himself as he lays his head face forward on his desk, shocking Matthew when he heard that and soon after standing in front of the class knowing he's the class rep made him start shaking with wide eyes from pure anxiety.

"Then it settles it, Senshi will be the class president and Yaoyorozu as vice class president." Aizawa says as Momo stands there with Matthew beside her still shaking.

"Why...why me though?" Matthew asks with the same look on his face with anxiety.

"I don't see an issue with Senshi being the class president." Tsuyu says with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah me neither, from working with him yesterday I think he'd be great for it." Kirishima says with his signature smile and a thumbs up towards Matthew.

"He's got the strength and he seems like a good person, all he's missing is experience from what I can tell." Shoji says next as Matthew looks at everyone shocked for a few more seconds before coughing and straightening up his stance.

"I'll...I'll do my best everyone!" Matthew says with a shaky but determined filled voice before the bell rang.

"Alright everyone don't forget your papers before going to your next class, see you after lunch." Aizawa says before leaving out the door ahead of everyone else as everyone gathers there things and heads out the door for the next class.

* * *

 _ **Later...Lunch time…**_

After grabbing his lunch Matthew made his way searching the cafeteria for his friends he found Izuku writing or drawing something in his notebook with Shoka sitting on the other side of the green haired teen, Matthew walks over and decides to sit next to Izuku this time to see what he's doing. Matthew begins eating his food with haste at first but after a moment slows down as he then looks over to Izuku's notebook to see him drawing what Matthew assumes to be a hero costume idea as Izuku keeps mumbling Matthew looks at Shoka as she looks back at him and then Midoriya then back to him and shrugs before Matthew then sighs before he gives Izuku a hard slap on the back to knock him out of it making him yelp.

"Sorry, hey Senshi-san and Todoroki-san." Izuku says with a nervous smile and tone as Matthew took another bite of his food and swallowing before replying.

"Hey Izuku, what you working on in that notebook?" Matthew asks as he looks at the drawing before Izuku lets out a tired sigh.

"Well me and Uraraka went up against Sero and Mina in the combat training yesterday and well...the majority of my costume was melted due to her quirk I haven't turned it in yet for it to get repaired so I decided to try brainstorming some costume ideas while I ate." Izuku says to Matthew as he ate as Matthew then looked at the notebook and smiles a bit before looking back at Izuku.

"Mind if I help you? I got a few ideas you might like and looks for your costume" Matthew asks as Midoriya nods with a smile and hands him his pencil and the notebook as Matthew then begins sketching and writing notes down as he eats.

"What kind of ideas do you got Senshi-san?" Izuku asks as Matthew takes another bite of his food while sketching away.

"You'll see." Matthew says with his mouth partially full as Iida and Uraraka sit to Shoka's left and Momo sits by her rightside as Tokoyami, Kirishima, Mina and Jiro come join them for lunch as Matthew keeps eating and sketching and after about ten minutes or so of eating silently until Mina breaks the silence as Matthew continues.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Mina asks out of curiosity as Shoka has a small smile creep up on her lips.

"Over half a year now I'd say." Shoka says in a somewhat cheerful tone as she smiles, Matthew then looking up and smiling at her as Mina then looks at both of them with a smirk.

"So...how many times have guys kissed?" She asks as Matthew shrugs while looking at her.

"A lot, we kiss all the time...or do you mean like kiss kiss?" Matthew says with a regular tone at first before quickly going to a questioning one as she slowly nods with her smirk growing as Matthew and Shoka both began to blush.

"W-Well...n-no, we haven't." Matthew says shyly making Mina and even Kirishima look at them shocked.

"W-What?" Shoka asks them somewhat nervously for once.

"You guys have been dating for over half a year and haven't actually kissed?" Kirishima asks them shocked as they both shake their heads nervously.

"How!? So you mean neither of you probably haven't had your first kiss!?" Mina exclaims questioning.

"No...n-neither of us have had our first...we're taking it slow." Shoka replies as Mina looks at her even more shocked.

"But even people taking it slow don't go at this rate!" Mina exclaims again as Matthew decides to reply giving her a definite answer.

"W-Well...t-the reason we're going so slow is because we're afraid that once we get that far...w-w-we'll g-g-go pretty fast f-f-from there…" Matthew says stuttering like a mad man as he became more flustered due to the topic at hand as Kirishima looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean man?" Kirishima asks as Mina was looking at both Shoka and Matthew with a raised eyebrow before smirking again.

"Oh...I know what they mean…" Mina says in a teasing voice making them both become even more flustered and Shoka even activating her ice slightly involuntarily freezing a the part of the spot where her hand was as Mina kept smirking and saw Momo was blushing while silently reading a book trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Hey Momo-chan~" Mina says to her as Momo looks up from her book with a blush.

"Oh uh yes Mina?" Momo replies in a nervous tone as Mina the leans up to her ear and begins whispering making Matthew raise a scaly brow as Momo's entire head turns a very deep shade of crimson.

"No I wouldn't have- I- even if I had books and stuff like that why would I give them to you!?" Momo yells out in a very embarrassed tone.

"Because you could just make copies of it!" Mina says to Momo holding her smirk as Momo lets out a huff.

"Even if I did the only things I'd copy for you are the books and that's it!" Momo hisses out to Mina as she goes back to reading her book.

"Thank you Momo-chan~" Mina says teasingly as she gives Momo a hug as she giggles.

"I don't even wanna know…" Matthew says as he goes back to sketching and writing down notes after finishing his meal quickly as Shoka scrolls through her phone still blushing.

"You'll know soon enough." Mina says with a smile as she then starts conversing with Tokoyami and Kirishima as Matthew joins the conversation between Izuku, Uraraka and Iida by listening in.

"Are you from an upper class family Iida?" Uraraka asks after her and Midoriya mention how proper and formal he is as he then sighs.

"I don't like it when it's brought attention to, but yes...I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations. I'm the second son." Iida says proudly as Matthew looks at him surprised.

"Do you know of the turbo hero Ingenium?" Iida asks as Matthew is about to reply but Izuku beats him to it.

"Of course! That's the really popular hero whose office in Tokyo has hired as many as sixty five sidekicks!" Izuku answers to Iida.

"You're very knowledgeable…" Iida says impressed

"But yes that's correct! He's also my big brother! He's a beloved pro hero that prizes the rules and guides the people and I strive to be as just as great as he is one day!" Iida says proudly.

"As such I feel its too early for me to be in a leadership position. So for now I feel Senshi is the best man for the job of being class president!" Iida says to the three of them as Matthew then speaks up.

"Speaking about that, you guys really think I'm best for the job?" Matthew asks unsure of himself.

"Absolutely! Even though you get nervous like I do in front of so many people but when the going gets tough you get laser focused on the task at hand and go for the best possible solution." Izuku says to Matthew encouraging him.

"Well I don't really got a choice now I suppose so fu-" Matthew is saying but swiftly cut off by a alarm blaring.

"Security level 3, all students evacuate promptly." The automated voice says as almost all of the students around them panic as Iida then turns around.

"Whats security level 3!?" Iida asks as a student stops to answer.

"It means somebody's infiltrated the school! Same thing happened three years ago!" The student says before running off with the others as Matthew and the others get up and start running, a minute in and its pure chaos, everyone pushing and shoving each even Matthew probably being the largest student was even getting pushed around.

"Gah DAMMIT! Quit shoving and calm down everyone!" Matthew yells out but it falls on deaf ears as Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida get separated as Matthew catches a glimpse in his eye as he turns to see Iida face planted against the window.

"It's just the press!" Iida exclaims loud for Matthew to hear as he then is able to grab Uraraka and Izuku as Matthew fills them in.

"It's just the press guys but everybody else doesn't know and they won't listen!" Matthew says loud enough for them to hear as Matthew then sees Kirishima and Tokoyami getting shoved around to as well as hearing someone telling people to stop because someone fell.

" _This getting dangerous and fast! Think, THINK!"_ Matthew yells in his head as a light bulb goes off in his head as he looks to Uraraka.

"Uraraka make me float!" Matthew yells out as she then quickly touches him making him weightless as he then jumps off the ground gently and after getting above the crowd he puffs up his chest and then lets out a mighty roar for a solid ten seconds, silencing everyone even the press outside went quiet from the sudden roar. Matthew puts a hand on the ceiling to steady himself after getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone its just the press! There's no need to panic! Everyone slow down and follow the procedures to the dot and help anyone up that fell during the chaos!" Matthew yells out as everyone calms down as he then looks down.

"Hey Uraraka you can put me down now." Matthew says as She looks up to him.

"Are you sure Senshi?" Uraraka asks as he then nods.

"Okay...release!" She says as she puts her hands together as Matthew realizes something.

"Wait I didn't think this through!" Is all he says before plummeting to the ground and landing face first with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Matthew moans out as he gets up and begins to walk with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...Homeroom…**_

After everything calmed down the police arrived and escorted them off the premise, now Matthew and Momo were standing in front of the class, Matthew being more confident it seems to everyone.

"Alright class president if you would start us off." Momo says looking to Matthew as he replies with silent nod before looking back to the rest of the class.

"Now I know there is a ceremony for whenever there is a class president but I'll just say this instead." Matthew says as he puts his hands behind his back before speaking.

"As you all know I was very nervous and against being class president at first but...after thinking heavily on it the entire day I've decided that I'll give it everything I got and so here on out if any of you need help whether it be physical training or school work let me or Momo know and we'll do our best to help, I also want to say as class president that I will defend any and all of you if you're ever in danger." Matthew finishes saying as Izuku gives him a thumbs up as well as Kirishima giving him a toothy smile as Matthew smiles to the class as he relaxes his posture as he and Momo begin there duties as class president and vice president as the rest of the day flies by.

* * *

 _ **After school...hallway to the support classrooms and development studio...**_

After school for the day had ended Matthew told Shoka that his father would be giving him a ride home today because he needed to help Midoriya with his costume and after saying their goodbyes to each other Izuku and Matthew began going to the development studio, after about ten minutes of walking silently as Matthew finishes some final details about Izuku's new costume, Izuku breaks the silence.

"So I decided to look at what you sketched and notes you put down for my new costume." Midoriya says as Matthew puts a period and puts the pencil away as they keep walking.

"Yeah? And what did you think of it?" Matthew asks as they pass one of the support class homerooms.

"I like it, it's still similar to my original design, but still different and it's no downsides only enhancements but I was curious on what made you decide to help me with this? Besides being friends of course." Midoriya asks as Matthew sighs a bit.

"I'll be honest with you Izuku, it's because I want to help you become your own hero and what I mean by that is helping you not become a second All Might but better." Matthew says as Izuku looks to him with raised eyebrow before Matthew continues.

"Like I get that my father inspired you but you need to learn not to be confined to his shadow so to speak and I'm not saying its bad to name a few moves after his and stuff like that but it just seems like you're trying to be exactly like him when really what we need Izuku isn't another All Might but someone better, you get what I'm saying?" Matthew says as they pass the support class homeroom and start approaching the development studio.

"Yeah I understand what you're saying, I'll take your advice to heart Senshi-san." Izuku says as they reach the development studio and Matthew knocks on it very hard.

"It's unlocked!" A man on the other side of the door says as Matthew opens it and the both of them walk in towards a man hunched over on a work bench before said man turns around revealing a rather youthful man given his age as he then waves to Matthew.

"Hey Senshi, I got your text telling me you'd be down here after school but I guess I didn't realize how fast time was flying by again." Higari Maijima AKA Power Loader says to Matthew with a smile as they shake hands as Matthew laughs.

"Good to see my old babysitter hasn't changed a bit." Matthew says happily.

"Power Loader babysitted you, Senshi-san?" Midoriya asks somewhat surprised as Power Loader nods to Midoriya.

"Yup, I babysitted him and let me tell ya something here kid, no matter what this young man says...he was no angel when he was little!" Power Loader yells out that last bit as Matthew chuckles before speaking.

"Well Power Loader I came here to ask another favor and to pick up the support items I requested along with my costume." Matthew says to Power Loader as Power Loader then raises an eyebrow.

"Another favor? What is it now?" He asks as Matthew grabs Midoriya's notebook and turns it to the page with the sketch of his new costume along with the notes as Power Loader takes it and starts reading it.

"Gauntlets to reduce strain on the arms, Iron soles, Jacket for looks and additional storage…" Power Loader mumbled quietly to himself before smiling a bit at the two of them.

"Alright I'll do it Senshi and I guess it's safe to assume it's for your friend here?" Power Loader asks as Matthew nods with a smile before Power Loader then begins walking to a workbench.

"Well come on over here and let me show you what I got cooked up for ya brat." Power Loader says with a smile as Matthew walks over and looks at Power Loader opening a small metal box with a radiation symbol on it as he then pulls out a small capsule pill.

"It was a headache to make at first but me and some of the egg heads got it to work, a pill with enough radiation to energize you up to twelve hours packed tightly." Power Loader says to Matthew while showing it to him before putting it back in the case and locking it.

"I'll make sure it gets put with your costume so you can try em out tomorrow during training hopefully AND I'll make sure your friend's new costume gets done tonight but after this you owe me kid." Power Loader says as he walks them to the door with a smile as Matthew smiles back.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I'll pay you payback." Matthew says with a smile as he scratches the back of his head.

"Uh huh I'll be waiting for that." Power Loader says with a smile before closing the door.

"See ya later kid!" Power Loader yells through the door as Izuku and Matthew start walking away.

"I'm already excited about my new costume!" Izuku says shaking with excitement as Matthew chuckles a bit.

" _This is the kind of daily life I wish I had when I was younger in my past life...regular school and just...normal, but I get the sneaking suspicion days like these are gonna be rare."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he starts a conversation with Izuku on what he knows about the different heroes as they walk through the school to the exit before splitting off so Matthew could meet up with his father and Izuku could catch his train.

* * *

 **NOTE: Alright! I know this chapter is shorter than usual and its been almost three weeks since I last updated so I wanted to apologize for that and that HOPEFULLY next chapter will come out sooner but it will be longer than the usual ones most likely. Anyway see you guys next chapter! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Evil Strikes!**

* * *

 _ **The next day...Homeroom class… 12:50 PM**_

The day had been regular so far but Matthew had a gut feeling that today was going to be exciting as Aizawa walks behind his desk and everyone goes quiet.

"It was decided you'll be supervised today by a team consisting of me, All Might and somebody else." Aizawa says to the class as everyone starts to wonder what they are going to be doing today.

" _Uncle, my father and someone else will be supervising us today? Well this ought to be interesting."_ Matthew thinks to himself as Aizawa reaches into his pocket.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it be a flood or landslide." Aizawa says as he presents a card with rescue in bold letters on it.

"It's the trial of rescue." Aizawa says as everyone cheers.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Mina says with a big smile.

"I'm ready for the challenge." Tokoyami says in his usual expression.

"I'm built to survive and thrive in multiple extreme conditions from what the doctors told me when I was younger, I'd like to put that to the test today." Matthew says with a smile.

"Anyway as I was saying today you'll get to choose to wear your costumes or not during training." Aizawa says in his regular tone as he presses a button and lockers emerge from the walls containing the classes hero costumes.

"Just remember they may not be suited for today's training also the training area is pretty far away so we'll be going by bus. That's all so get prepared." Aizawa says to the class as everyone gets up to get there costumes.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...outside at the bus…**_

After getting his costume on first Matthew decided to go outside ahead of everyone and see what kind of bus it was, seeing it wasn't a traditional bus made him decide against organizing where everyone would sit, a few minutes later everyone else began to come out all dressed in there costumes.

"Alright everyone get on the bus but don't push each other down or anything like that." Matthew says while standing off to the side as Iida rushes up to him.

"Class president shouldn't we have assigned seats!?" Iida exclaims while moving his arms robotically as Matthew lets a deep chuckle before responding.

"It's not a traditional bus Iida so just take a seat where you like." Matthew says to Iida with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't know that, my apologies!" Iida exclaims as he then goes to the bus and as Matthew watches more people file in on the bus with a smile before someone taps his shoulder, Matthew then turns to see Midoriya in his new costume.

"Hey Senshi-san, how do I look?" Izuku asks. His new costume was pretty similar except now he had arm braces to lessen the strain on his arms when using his quirk in the future, iron soles, black shorts with a red utility belt, a black and red jacket and a respirator mask that looked a lot more high tech and less goofy. Matthew looks up and down at Izuku and smiles with a thumbs up.

"You look great Midoriya! Now come on, let's get on the bus." Matthew says to Izuku making him smile as they get on the bus after everyone else, Matthew takes a seat beside Shoka and Izuku sits down beside Tsuyu and after about twenty minutes of driving Kirishima decides to speak to Matthew.

"Hey whats in that pouch, man?" Kirishima asks in a curious tone as Matthew puts a hand on said pouch.

"Oh this? Its for carrying radiation pills, I just got them today." Matthew says with a smile as he holds the pouch up to show him before attaching it back to his utility belt.

"That's pretty neat man!" Kirishima says with a smile as Tsuyu begins speaking to Izuku

"Hey Midoriya, I've been wondering about something." Tsuyu says to Izuku.

"O-Oh what is it Asui?" Izuku asks.

"Just call me Tsuyu but…" Tsuyu says before putting a finger on her chin.

"You and All Might have the exact same quirk or pretty close to it at least." Tsuyu says in a curious tone as Izuku starts stuttering like crazy before Matthew intervenes.

"It's just coincidence Tsuyu, I mean my quirk is almost Identical to a pro hero but I'm not related to him at all, believe it or not my last surviving family member by blood would be the last one you'd expect." Matthew says to Tsuyu covering for Izuku as Matthew sees his friend sighing in relief very quietly.

"Really? Who is it? I wanna know now!" Mina exclaims excitedly and curiously as Matthew chuckles.

"Only Shoka knows and we're not telling you, if we all run into him as a class I'll let you know." Matthew says with a smile to Mina as she then gives him a pouting expression and folding her arms, a few seconds later the bus stops.

"Everyone we're here, settle down." Aizawa says to the class and as they all say yes sir in unison they get off the bus and enter the training grounds, after entering they finally lay eyes on where they'll be training.

"Wow…" Nearly everyone says in unison as a unknown voice coming from the stairs in front of them starts speaking.

"Floods, landslides, fires, you name it!" The person then steps up the stairs more finally revealing a pro hero in space suit styled costume.

"The U.S.J has it all to prepare you for any tragedy!" The revealed hero says proudly.

"Thats Thirteen! The space hero!" Midoriya exclaims in excitement.

"Awesome! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka says throwing a fist in the air excitedly as Kirishima leans over to Matthew.

"You know Thirteen as well I guess huh?" Kirishima whispers to Matthew as Aizawa walks up to Thirteen.

"Actually no, He knows about me but we've never spoken or met each other" Matthew whispers back to Kirishima as Matthew notices his father isn't there with them.

" _Where the hell is All Might? He's supposed to be here isn't he?"_ Matthew thinks to himself as Aizawa turns back to the class.

"Alright well looks All Might is running a bit late so first things first we'll-" Aizawa starts to say before he stops mid sentence from a strange sound coming at the bottom of the stairs he turns around as Matthew walks beside him and looks down there with everyone else behind him as they see a purple portal with yellow eyes open and then a hand comes through with a young man covered in hands climbs through.

"Everyone stick close to each other!" Aizawa yells out as Matthew squints his eyes looking at the man and the portal as people pour through it.

"Hey is this like the entrance exam?" Kirishima asks.

"No it isn't and that ain't UA staff either from what I can tell...those are villains!" Matthew exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance as Aizawa pulls his goggles down as Momo looks to Aizawa.

"Sensei why isn't the alarms going off?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Is this the only part of UA they've infiltrated? And if the alarms aren't going off then they must have someone who can jam them and probably anyway to communicate long distance…" Shoka says in a grim tone as she covers her left side in ice.

"This isn't just some ambush without a plan." Shoka finishes saying.

"Thirteen evacuate the students and try breaking through the jamming and contact the school!" Aizawa says looking to thirteen as he then looks to Kaminari.

"Kaminari! Use your quirk to try weakening the jamming signal and attempt to contact the school as well!" Aizawa says before looking at the growing hoarde of villains.

"I'm counting on you Thirteen!" Aizawa says as he pulls his scarf up as Midoriya steps up.

"Sensei you can't fight them all! There's too many!" Midoriya says as Aizawa glances back.

"A hero always has a few tricks up their sleeves." Aizawa says to Midoriya before leaping down there stairs into the jaws of hell itself it seems as everyone starts running back to the entrance except Matthew as he stands there gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly as he watches his uncle begin to fight, Midoriya stops and runs back to Matthew.

"Senshi-san we have to go!" Midoriya yells at Matthew as the large teen grits his teeth even harder.

"I can't." Matthew says to Midoriya, shocking him.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Eclipse Horizen...Hall Of Rulers meeting room.**_

"Thus his first test begins…" God says as Jesus looks over to his father and away from the screen with the two teens arguing on what to do.

"I can't believe how long its been since me and my brother have last watched him...speaking about my brother where is-" Before Jesus could finish that sentence Satan kicks open the meeting room door with his arms full with a variety of snacks and drinks with him wearing a beer hat and having a foam finger.

"Sorry I'm late, had a gut feeling today is going to get exciting so I decided to bring snacks and drinks!" Satan says as he struggles to walk over to his seat but manages to do so and sit down without dropping anything as Jesus gives him a judging look.

"And the foam finger?" He asks his brother questioningly.

"Why not?" Satan says with grin and as Jesus face palms while Satan takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth as he starts pointing at the screen with the foam finger.

"Look there he goes!" Satan says with a mouthful of popcorn as all three of them watch Matthew leap down the stairs with a determined look.

"And so the battle begins." God says before the three of them fall silent to watch.

* * *

 _ **Back at the USJ…Central Plaza...**_

Aizawa roundhouse kicks a villain before throwing his scarf out, gripping another villain and then proceeds to toss the thug into a group thugs as he dodges an attack as then a thug with a cannon head walks up and takes aim at Aizawa.

"Time to die h-" Before the thug could finish what he was saying a black blur roaring crashes into him, knocking him out as dust flies up.

"What the hell!?" A thug yells out as the inside of the dusk cloud begins to glow blue as a figure stands up and then a blue energy beam hits a thug in the chest sending him flying back as the figure leaps out and delivers a superman style punch to another thug's face as one thug gets sent flying past the large determined teen as Aizawa then lands next to him and gives him a side glare.

"I thought I told you to evacuate with the other students?" Aizawa says to Matthew in an angry tone as they watch the villains surround them.

"Like hell I was gonna leave my uncle to fight all of these assholes off!" Matthew hisses at Aizawa quietly as he pops his dorsal fins out and snarls at the thugs as Aizawa lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Well you're here now, don't get yourself killed and take them out as quickly as possible." Aizawa says as they both get in a fighting stance.

"Come on let's kill these two jack offs and get to All Might!" One of the thugs yells at the top of their lungs before letting out a war cry as they charge at them.

"Bring it on assholes!" Matthew yells out as a thug tries to shoot him with a bone shaped projectile but he manages to dodge before charging up quickly and shooting the thug with a quick charge atomic blast sending the thug back into a group of thugs knocking them over from the force as Matthew then starts charging up as he dodges another thug before spinning and smacking the thug in the head with his tail knocking him out cold as Matthew then turns to slash a thug with his right claws before uppercutting him with his left fist as he sees Aizawa knock a thug out with a punch before grabbing a thug with his scarf and tossing said thug at Matthew.

"Heads up Senshi!" Aizawa yells out as Matthew smirks as he clenches his right hand into a fist before throwing a punch out as hard as he could to the thug flying towards him landing right in the thugs face and sending the thug flying into the distance as Matthew keeps charging his atomic breath as Aizawa runs over to him and takes out another thug as the two of them go somewhat back to back, fighting as one and as Matthew grabs two thugs by their heads and slam them together KO-ing them he then sees the purple mist with the yellow eyes Matthew assumed was a villain disappear.

"Shit, I let my eyes off the Villain for a second and he's gone!" Aizawa hisses out in frustration as he knees a thug in the face.

"Don't worry Aizawa! Let's focus on this, Thirteen's got the others covered!" Matthew says to him keep him focused before letting out his charged Atomic breath finally and sweeping across the horde of thugs, taking out dozens of thugs before cutting it short to conserve energy as he then looks up at the top of the stairs to see a portal open and he shakes his head to focus but before he could react a thug slashes him across his right eye with a blade made of bone sticking from his palm before Matthew slams his fist right into the thug's face knocking him out as Matthew covers the right side of his face with a hand while hissing in pain as Aizawa knocks two more thugs out with a spin kick and a elbow strike before running back over to Matthew while close lining another thug before reaching him.

"Senshi are you alright?" Aizawa asks in his usual tone with a hint of worry as Matthew takes his hand off the right side of his face before opening his right eye to find out he can still see out of it.

"I'm fine just a cut, going to have to hope blood doesn't get in my eye so I can still see!" Matthew says as he spins around and knocks a thug out and as he then smirks as he turns to the much smaller group of villains but still large as he gets in a fighting stance alongside Aizawa, but before he could say anything he sees a black blur come rushing towards him and then stop right in front of him within half a second from all the way in the back revealing a large muscular man with a beak, exposed brain, wearing brown pants and with a pair of soulless eyes. Aizawa tries to attack the villain but is swatted away like nothing.

"Sensei!" Matthew yells out before the Villain then slams its fist right into Matthew's gut as hard as it could making Matthew spit blood up as he gets sent flying into the distance.

* * *

 _ **USJ...Mountain Zone...10 seconds later…**_

Momo knocks a thug out with her staff before slamming it into another thugs family jewels as hard as she can to disable the attacker before knocking said thug out as Jiro uses the sword Momo made for her to keep the thugs away from her and Kaminari as one of the thugs laugh.

"Once we get rid of blondie over there we're gonna have some fun with you two girls…" The thug says with a sick smile making Jiro nervous somewhat, Kaminari terrified and Momo scared but they grit their teeth as Kaminari gets into a fighting stance and hopes for the best and as the thug laughs they hear someone screaming in the distance coming closer and closer fast.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Matthew screams out as he lands on the laughing thug, he then retracts his dorsal fins and groans as he gets up slowly, cracking his back in the process.

"Fuck that hurts...ow, ow, ow." Matthew thinks to himself out loud as he cracks his back again before looking down to see that he's standing on a thug.

"Well I'm landing on everyone today aren't I?" Matthew says out loud before looking to his right and sees a decent sized group of thugs before turning to his left to see Momo, Jiro and Kaminari nervous as he then turns back to the group of thugs with a glare as he curls his lips back.

"You three...I'll handle the rest of these assholes." Matthew says through his teeth in a anger filled tone before cracking his knuckles as he walks towards them slowly growling.

"You made a bad mistake by trying to hurt my friends." Matthew says as one of the thug's with a skull mask and in a tank top starts laughing.

"Boys, deal with this wannabe hero." The thug says in a mocking tone as the group of thugs charge Matthew as one reaches him, he dodges the attack barely before giving a strong enough right hook to bend steel to the thugs head as two thugs grab a hold of his left arm, he then lifts the arm and slams the two thugs on the ground getting them off his arm as another thug comes up while he's distracted and slashes him across the chest with a saw blade sticking from his wrist at a steep angle going from the right of his chest to the left of his abdomen as the thug attacks again slamming the blade into his chest but not deep enough to do significant damage. As Matthew grunts and growls in pain he grabs the thug responsible by the head and slams the thug into the ground face first taking him out of the fight as Matthew slaps the two thugs that grabbed him a moment ago across the face with his tail, knocking them out as well and while bleeding he looks to see three remaining thugs rushing Momo, Jiro and Kaminari as he hears a dark chuckle behind him.

"Don't move kid...or do move…" The thug says as he snaps his fingers and Matthew hears electricity arcing behind him.

"If you're feeling lucky, punk." The thug says darkly as Matthew moves his tail from side to side lightly and feels it in between the thugs legs as Matthew then smirks.

"Yeah actually, I do feel pretty fucking lucky, you though probably shouldn't." Matthew says to the thug.

"What?" The thug manages to say before looking down.

"Oh for fu-" Is all he is able to say before Matthew slams his tail upward right in between the thug's legs with the force of a hydraulic hammer and Matthew walks away from the thug before turning around to see the thug holding his crotch while on his knees.

"Go fuck yourself for that one kid...cheap shot asshole…" Is all the thug says before falling on his face unconscious as Matthew turns back around to see Kaminari finishing off the last thug by himself surprisingly with out his quirk as Momo and Jiro walk up to Matthew.

"Are you alright Senshi? You look like shit." Jiro says bluntly as Matthew looks at the knocked out thugs.

"Don't worry, there mostly flesh wounds but anyway how the hell did you guys end up here?" Matthew asks them as Momo then speaks up.

"The purple mist villain, he teleported all of us I think or just about all over the USJ, we don't know where everybody else is or how everyone else is doing." Momo says in a worried tone as Matthew scratches the back of his head while thinking.

"What's the plan class prez?" Kaminari asks while walking up behind the two girls and dusting himself off as Matthew thinks before nodding to himself.

"We're gonna work our way back to the entrance and I'm get you guys to safety." Matthew says in a stern tone as they all begin walking.

"And what then?" Jiro asks.

"Then I'm going back, help Aizawa kick the rest of these thugs and villains asses while rescuing the others." Matthew says in the same tone.

"Senshi you can't fight them all! You're hurt and bleeding bad!" Momo yells out as Matthew then stops and turns around.

"I'm the class president and I'll do what I need to ensure everyone's safety, no matter the cost." Matthew replies in a calm tone.

"Yeah but she's the vice class prez." Kaminari says while gesturing to momo.

"You don't have to do this alone Matthew, let us help you." Jiro asks her injured friend as Matthew then sighs in defeat.

"Fine but stick close to me and let's go back to the central plaza and help my uncle." Matthew says as they start making their out of the mountain zone.

"Senshi wait!" Momo yells out as Matthew turns around again.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asks Momo as she looks down for moment then back up at him.

"There here to kill your father...I think they got somebody that can do it too." Momo says to Matthew in a worried filled tone as Matthew's eyes go wide before they go back to normal and he growls as he turns around speed walking.

"Change of plans! We're making a detour through one of the zones!" Matthew yells out as they go back to making there way out of the Mountain zone.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...USJ Landslide Zone…**_

Shoka sends another wave of ice out freezing another two thugs as she dodges a knife being thrown at her as she freezes the thug that threw said knife.

" _The others should be alright, but I'm worried Matthew is gonna get himself killed by trying to take on to many at once, even if he is my equal in power."_ Shoka then grits her teeth as another thug leaps at her.

"Enough." She says in a cold tone before freezing the entirety of the surrounding area completely only leaving the group of thugs heads unfrozen as she begins walking to one with a cold glare.

"She's a monster!" One of the thug's says in a scared and shaky tone as she walks by him.

"What the hell is she?" Another one says as she passes him before she stops in front of a frozen thug before grabbing the thug by the throat, holding her below freezing glare at the thug.

"All of you will start to succumb to necrosis and then die…" Shoka says in a cold tone as she grips the thug's throat tighter but not tight enough to cut off air with her right hand as she adds some frost to said thug's neck.

"But since I'm trying to become a hero I want to avoid doing anything unnecessary horrifying shit to you pieces of trash, so I'll let you go if you answer this question…" Shoka says in the same tone before leaning in close to the thug's face.

"What's your plan to kill All Might?" Shoka simply asks as the thug's teeth starts chattering.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...USJ Fire Zone…**_

Ojiro kicks a thug in the face and slaps another with his tail after sending said thug towards Uraraka as she then slams the broken light pole on the thug's head knocking him out as Ojiro knocks another thug out with a chop to the neck and as they notice the few thug's they ran into are knocked out as Ojiro turns to Uraraka.

"You alright Uraraka?" Ojiro asks as she lets the light pole have its weight back after letting go of it.

"Yeah I'm fine Ojiro just tired and hot." Uraraka says as she fans herself in a attempt to cool herself off but to no avail, they then hear thugs talking among themselves as they turn around and see the group of thugs spot them.

"There they are! Get them!" One of the thug's shouts out.

"Shit, get ready!" Ojiro yells out as they both get in a fighting stance but when the group of thugs get halfway to them a blue beam of energy shoots out from behind Ojiro and Uraraka hitting a thug and taking said thug out followed by a roar as they then see Matthew and Momo charge past them as Matthew then shoulder bashes one of the startled thug's before uppercutting another one into a two story building and then slapping one into a light pole with his tail as Momo knocks two thugs out with solid blows to the head before choking one out with her staff til the thug was unconscious. They both walk back to the others as Jiro and Kaminari talk to Uraraka.

"You two alright?" Matthew asks Ojiro as Ojiro notices Matthew's wounds and him holding the side of his torso.

"Yeah were fine but are you? Those cuts look pretty bad." Ojiro says to Matthew as he replies with a nod.

"I'm fine, but we have to keep moving. We need to get back to the plaza now though and meet up with Aizawa." Matthew says to the two before walking in the direction of the plaza.

"Come on lets go everyone!" Matthew yells out to them as they follow him to the plaza as Ojiro leans over to Jiro and whispers.

"Is Senshi alright?" He asks her as she sighs quietly.

"I think he's worried about his uncle because on the way here he told us how he got to us and well...we think the villain that sent him flying over to us is the one that can kill All Might and if that's true then we just need to hope for the best." Jiro says worriedly as Ojiro nods and the rest of them pick up the pace.

" _Don't worry uncle, we're coming just please be ok."_ Matthew thinks to himself as they continue.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...USJ Downpour Zone…**_

"Where the hell are those two brats?" One of the thug's asks.

"No idea but that pink bitch is gonna pay for burning my face!" Another thug says pointing to his burned face before they hear a girl whistle.

"Hey assholes!" They then turn to see the pink girl with horns standing in front of a door sticking her tongue out at them.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She says as she opens the door, slaps her butt to egg them on and then closes it while giggling loudly.

"Lets get after her boys!" One of the thug's yells out as they charge into the building and after entering the building they kick down a door into a room with a teen with a crow's head sitting in a chair with a light hanging over him as he looks down before slowly looking up.

"Ashido, cut the lights and don't turn them on till I say so." The teen says.

"You got it Tokoyami!" Mina says as she then cuts the lights off with a smile.

"Lights out for all of you…" Tokoyami says in a dark tone as the group of thugs then see to large red eyes pierce the darkness as they all begin to scream in terror as a roar echoes through the building as Dark Shadow beats them all into the ground as they beg for their lives before being knocked out and when one tries to run Dark Shadow punches the thug so hard it sends said thug flying through the rest of the building and outside into the rain.

"Ashido! Lights! Cut them on now! QUICKLY!" Tokoyami yells out as Mina cuts all of the lights on in the room making Dark Shadow revert to his old self as Tokoyami puts his hands on his knees bent over while catching his breath and sweating as Mina walks up to them.

"I didn't get too carried away right?" Dark Shadow asks while putting a finger to his beak as Mina pats his head.

"You did just fine shadow buddy! Now get some rest there's probably more." Mina says to Dark Shadow before he retreats inside of his host as Mina looks to Tokoyami concerned.

"You ok dude?" Mina asks him as he then swallows the lump in his throat as he stands up straight.

"I-I'm fine...I was scared the lights wouldn't come on in time before I lost complete control but thank you for asking." Tokoyami says to her before they walk out of the building and look around.

"Do you think there's more of these assholes?" Mina says as she kicks the thug that got launched out of the building in the head since he was still somewhat conscious knocking him out completely.

"Possibly, we should head for the plaza, I'm assuming that's where everybody that is able to will be heading to regroup and there maybe we can get to safety or help Sensei and as they start to walk towards the plaza Mina speaks up.

"Hey about what that mist villain said...you don't think they actually got someone or something to kill All Might right? He's practically invincible!" Mina says before taking a worried expression.

"Right?" Mina adds as they continue.

"Ninety percent of these thugs are just everyday small time crooks however that mist villain wasn't and with how confident he was I wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility." Tokoyami says worrying Mina even more before he continues.

"Which is all the more reason for us to get to the plaza and regroup with the others so let's go." Tokoyami says as they start walking faster.

"You're right, lets go!" Mina says before breaking out into a run as Tokoyami runs to catch up.

"Wait, don't run off by yourself!" Tokoyami yells out as they run for the Plaza.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...USJ Ruins Zone…**_

After fighting out of the building they were teleported in Bakugou and Kirishima began fighting through the horde of thugs together to get back to the plaza.

"DIE!" Bakugou screams out as he blasts another group of thugs as Kirishima knocks another one out with a left hook before spinning and knocking another thug out with a right hook as Bakugou lands beside him and blasts another thug as they both breath heavily.

"There's so many of them!" Kirishima says as he raises his fists as small explosions went off in Bakugou's palms.

"There's at least fifty left...too bad I was enjoying kicking all there asses!" Bakugou yells out.

"Let's kill these annoying brats already!" A thug yells out but before they could move ice begins covering the ground and creeping up there bodies up to their neck.

"What the hell!?" a thug yells out as they ice stops at his neck as a girl walks past him as Kirishima and Bakugou turn and see Shoka walking towards them.

"Bitch do you want me to kill you!?" Bakugou screams out in anger as his palms explode as Shoka looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome." Shoka says in a cold tone as Bakugou growls and grits his teeth before she turns around and starts walking to the plaza.

"Come on, we don't got much time." Shoka says as they jog to catch before walking.

"Wait what happened?" Kirishima asks as they keep walking to the plaza.

"They got some kind of freak show of a mad scientist experiment that can kill All Might, we need to get to the plaza, help Aizawa and either take that thing out or see if we can weaken it for All Might or we're all screwed." Shoka answers coldly as they continue walking.

"I'm not gonna take orders from you half and half bitch but when I see that misty bastard I'm gonna blast him into a crater." Bakugou says in a very angry tone as Shoka lets out a huff.

"Fine just don't yourself killed." She says as she then looks down in worry.

" _I hope Matthew hasn't run into that freak show yet…"_ Shoka thinks to herself as they continue towards the plaza.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...USJ Central Plaza…**_

Nomu slams the hero's head into the ground again over and over practically playing with the hero, the hero then looks up in defiance and activates his quirk to try and disable the villain's strength quirk he assumes he has but is slammed back down into the ground with just as much force.

" _I know for a fact I disabled his quirk which means he's strong like this naturally...in fact I think he's as strong as All Might!"_ Aizawa thinks to himself as the villain grabs Aizawa's arm and snaps it like a twig making yell out in pain before being slammed into the ground again as Tomura Shigaraki enjoys the torture from a distance as Kurogiri appears beside him.

"What's the situation Kurogiri?" Tomura asks as he smiles sadistically at the torture.

"I managed to incapacitate Thirteen however…" Kurogiri says as Tomura's smile vanishes and he looks to his right hand man.

"However what?" Tomura says through his teeth.

"One of the students escaped...reinforcements could be on the way right now." Kurogiri finishes saying as Tomura begins to shake with anger.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were our only way out of here I would turn you to dust right where you stand." He says as he shakes with fury before calming down a bit.

"But it is what it is, let's pack up and head back and prep for the next shot at the raid boss." Tomura says as he sees a green haired boy and girl and short teen with purple balls on his head in the corner of his eye.

"But first, let's ruin the Symbol of Peace's pride by leaving a few dead kids." Tomura says as he looks towards the three startling them.

"Oh crap we're screwed!" Mineta yells out.

" _Oh shit!"_ Midoriya yells in his head a panic with a look a fear as Tsuyu looks on in fear as well.

"Nomu, don't move unless I say so…" Tomura says with a sadistic smile as rushes faster than they could keep up, with him on one knee in front of them reaching out to Tsuyu with his hand but before he could touch her a blue beam of atomic energy comes out of nowhere and strikes him right in the back burning a hole through his shirt on the back as the teens look behind the Villains as the villains look back to see a very angry Matthew with his lips curled back, covered in bleeding cuts and scrapes as he lets out huffs of air before he points a finger at Tomura as Momo, Jiro, Kaminari and Ojiro run up behind him.

"Hey handjobs! Get the fuck away from my friends!" Matthew yells out in anger as Tomura raises his hands in Mock surrender as he walks back to Kurogiri slowly.

"My, my, you took a shot at the final boss Tomura Shigaraki however...you'd be dumber than I thought to assume that I'm the true final boss here." Tomura says to Matthew as he grits his teeth as Tomura then looks to Nomu.

"Nomu...get off of the hero." Tomura says to Nomu as it then gets off of the hero, revealing there sensei and to Matthew his uncle shocking the group.

"Sensei…" Momo says with a hand covered over her mouth.

"No…" Ojiro says in horror.

"Holy shit…" Kaminari says in a terrified voice.

"Oh my god…" Jiro says in horrified tone.

"Sensei no…" Uraraka says on the brink of tears as Momo then looks to Matthew to see him looking down shaking.

"You...you bastards…" Matthew says looking to his barely breathing uncle as he clenches his hands into fists so tightly his claws dig into his skin drawing blood.

"You made three mistakes today…" Matthew says in a furious tone.

"One, you're attempting to kill one of the most important people in my life…" Matthew says as he pops his dorsal fins out as he snarls.

"Two, you've almost killed my uncle…" He says as he then slams his tail down twice as hard as he can twice, cracking the ground under him.

"And three, you've hurt and tried killing my friends…" He says as he stomps his feet in to the ground, spreading them apart.

"Now I'm fucking pissed...as long as I live I won't let you bastards get away… because nobody...HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Matthew yells out in rage as he puffs up his chest and then lets out a roar of pure fury and rage towards the villains before launching himself at them with pure animalistic rage in his eyes.

* * *

 **NOTE: WOW! I haven't wrote this big of a chapter in awhile! Ok well next chapter will be part two of the USJ arc and then the chapter after will be the aftermath and...well you'll see. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this! Please read and review this and let me know what you guys think! See you next chapter! PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Hero's Fury**

* * *

 _ **USJ...Central Plaza…**_

After launching himself at them he slams his fist into the Nomu villain as hard as he can generating high speed wind pressure from the impact, he then pulls his fist back and looks up at Nomu with a glare.

"My guess was right, you are the guy that can probably kill All Might." Matthew says through his teeth as the Nomu just stares back.

"Say something dammit!" Matthew says before slamming his fist into Nomu as hard as he can again and again but when he's about to hit the Nomu again the Nomu catches his fist with ease and at frightening speeds as Matthew then looks to Shigaraki clapping slowly.

"Bravo, bravo for the show...cute to see a level one noob fight the true final boss and realize how screwed he is." Shigaraki says while chuckling before his tone turns sadistic.

"Nomu kill that hero while I kill the others." Shigaraki says before rushing towards the others as Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Ojiro and Uraraka get into a fighting stance.

"Smash!" Midoriya yells out shooting a blast of high speed winds from a flick of his finger but breaking it in the process towards Shigaraki knocking him over and as he gets up he looks to Kurogiri.

"Kurogiri...Let's kill em together!" Shigaraki says out of rage as he nods in agreement.

"Nice one guys!" Matthew yells out before being lifted up.

" _Oh shit…"_ Matthew thinks to himself before being slammed into the ground onto his back as the Nomu then let's go to smash him with both of his fists but Matthew rolls out of the way just in time and jumps up back onto his feet before slamming his fists into the Nomu but to no avail once again as Shigaraki laughs after being sent back by Ojiro's tail.

"No use noob, he has shock absorption! Nomu could probably tank at least anything All Might could ever throw out!" Shigaraki says in a voice full of confidence as Matthew smirks.

"Thanks for the tip dickhead!" Matthew yells out as he lets out a quick charged atomic blast as the Nomu walks towards, leaving a small scorch mark.

"Small but it's something!" Matthew says out loud as he continues blasting the Nomu and dodging a punch just barely before getting hit again in the face by a second punch from the Nomu.

"Bring it!" Ojiro yells out as he attempts to slap Shigaraki with his tail but Shigaraki dodges but before he could counter attack Momo tries to strike him in the head with her staff but he dodges again.

"He's fast! Very fast!" Momo yells out as they both keep trying to attack him while Kurogiri holds off the other group by himself.

"Show us what you got bitch!" Jiro says as she plugs her ear jacks in her boot speakers and blasts the waves at Kurogiri actually managing to hit him before he redirects the rest of the attack back at her.

"Watch out!" Tsuyu yells out as she leaps and grabs Jiro with her tongue and yanks her out of the way.

"This guy is starting to really get on my nerves!" Jiro exclaims as they watch Kaminari and Uraraka try attacking Kurogiri but miss and when he's about to try teleporting them away Midoriya fires a blast of wind again but this time at Kurogiri making him move and stop trying to teleport them.

"Kurogiri we need reinforcements!" Shigaraki yells out while dodging Momo's and Ojiro's attacks as he sees Matthew get hit again but not before hitting the Nomu again with another atomic blast.

"I'll bring in the back up!" Kurogiri exclaims as he opens a large portal.

"Stop him!" Matthew yells out after dodging an attack but it was too late, at least another hundred thugs rushes out of the portal quickly, shocking everyone, Shigaraki takes advantage of this and grips Momo's arm for a second before being slapped away by Ojiro.

"You alright!?" Ojiro asks her as he sees the skin on her arm where he grabbed look decayed.

"I'm fine, just hurts." Momo says as Matthew gets launched back by the Nomu but before he could fire another blast a thug hits him in the head with a baseball bat breaking it over his head as Matthew growls and slaps the thug responsible he then fires again at the Nomu.

"Uraraka and Momo get my uncle out of here!" Matthew yells out as he leaps away from an attack from the Nomu and a thug.

"But!-" Momo tries to say something but is cut off by Matthew.

"Just do it!" Matthew yells at her as he lets out another blast before being slammed in the gut by the Nomu making him spit up a lot of blood but before being launched the Nomu grabbed Matthew by the tail and swings him back into the ground right in the middle of a group of thugs.

"Alright, Uraraka come on!" Momo yells out to her as she and Kaminari comes.

"I'll help you guys get him out of here!" Kaminari says as Uraraka uses her quirk on Aizawa to lift him up easily as Momo and Kaminari fend off any thugs trying to attack them and as they run to the stairs they hear Matthew let out a roar of rage as Momo turns to see him rise up with a bowie knife sticking out of his right arm as he slams a thug into the ground and slaps a group of them away with his tail before she turns back around.

"Come on you living pieces of garbage is that all you got!" Matthew yells out as blood comes out of his mouth before he rips the knife out and roars at the thugs, scaring some away but not many as the thugs try to pile onto him but fail as he swipes his tail around him in a complete three sixty spin as the Nomu then comes out of nowhere and grabs him by the throat lifting him up off the ground as Matthew smiles.

"Bad move." Matthew says before letting out a breath attack for a solid ten seconds on the Nomu's head blasting it completely off as he breaks free from the hold.

"Wish you didn't have to that but not like we had...much of…" Jiro starts saying after running next to him before they watch the Nomu regenerate its head like its nothing.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…" Matthew says as he hears Shigaraki chuckle over the chaos.

"Did I mention he also has Super regeneration?" He says to Matthew in a dark tone as Nomu lets out a ear piercing roar as it reels its fist back.

"MOVE!" Matthew yells out as he pushes her out of the way taking the full brunt of the attack and sent flying back.

"Senshi!" Jiro yells out but before she can get over to him thugs stand in her way grinning and cracking there knuckles.

"Great…" Is all she says as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Come on! You want me right!?" Matthew yells out at the Nomu as he blasts it again and again but this time when the Nomu throws a punch he feint's his blast and blocks the punch, he then grits his teeth in pain as he feels his arms crack from the force of the punch but he grits his teeth and attempts to throw a punch knowing it won't do anything other than keep the Nomu focused on him as it lands doing nothing to the Nomu before taking a solid punch to his face and sending him flying back and skidding across the ground making a ditch before he attempts to get up cracking multiple joints with blood coming out of his nose now.

"Shit...ah…" Matthew says putting a hand up to his nose.

"Senshi!" Mina yells out from behind him as Matthew turns to see Tokoyami and her running to him.

"Stay back! Get yourselves to safety!" Matthew yells out to them as Nomu walks towards him.

"Like hell, we're in this together." Tokoyami says to him as he sees Matthew's wounds but decides to not comment on them.

"If you want to help, go help Jiro and the others fighting! They need it! I'll keep this guy busy!" Matthew says to them as he gets into a fighting stance but somewhat wobbly.

"But…" Mina tries saying but sees the look on Matthew's face as she shakes her head and starts moving to the others.

"Right, you got it!" Mina yells out as the Nomu charges Matthew again but he blocks it this time again.

"Come on, COME ON!" Matthew yells out before blasting the Nomu again but to no avail before being launched into the air by a solid uppercut.

" _Jesus christ! Everytime this guy hits me it feels like everything in my body breaks! He probably can kill my dad, so how the hell do I beat this guy then!?"_ Matthew shouts in his mind before being grabbed in mid air by the Nomu and being slammed down into the ground, creating a crater and wind pressure.

"Take this!" Mina yells out as she lobs some acid at a thug trying to attack Jiro, distracting the thug long enough for Ojiro to knock him out with his tail as ear jack quirk user turns to see Mina.

"Mina! You're alright!" Jiro says as she dodges an attack and strikes a thug with her ear jacks.

"Yeah, thanks to Tokoyami!" Mina says as she socks a thug right in the face as Dark Shadow grabs two thugs and slams them into the ground.

"Ha ha! Bring it on!" Dark Shadow yells out as Tokoyami dodges an attack as Dark Shadow then knocks out the assailant with a punch as Another thug comes up but is grabbed by Tsuyu using her Tongue and tosses the thug into a small group knocking them down.

"How's that? Ribbit." Tsuyu says to the thugs.

"Get the hell out of our way! Smash!" Midoriya yells out firing off another blast of wind but breaking yet another finger in the process as the blast blows away a group of thugs as Shigaraki looks to Kurogiri since there standing back from the chaos now.

"How many do we have left?" Shigaraki asks.

"Fifty four and declining, however some of our lackeys from before should be waking up here soon.

"Good…" Shigaraki says as he sees the Nomu throw Matthew like a rag doll into the ground again.

"And I hope Nomu kills that brat!" Shigaraki says through his teeth in anger.

"Shit!" Matthew yells out as he dodges an attack from the Nomu before being grabbed again and slammed into the ground again but this time onto his back.

" _I can't keep this up much longer or I'm gonna fucking die...AGAIN!"_ Matthew yells inside of his head as the Nomu leaps on top of him.

"Nomu! Finish that noob!" Shigaraki yells out as the Nomu then slams its fist into Matthew's chest making him spit blood up and he does it again and again, more blood being spit up each time.

"NO!" Tokoyami yells out as he tries to make his towards Matthew but is being slowed down by villains.

"Senshi!" Jiro cries out as she strikes another thug down.

"Senshi-san!" Midoriya yells out as he dodges an attack and time for Matthew seems to slow after another hit.

" _Think Matthew, THINK! If I don't move soon i'm dead! And how the hell am I supposed to beat this guy?..."_ Matthew thinks to himself as his life practically flashes before his eyes as time slows he sees his memories from his old life and new life but when it reaches to the end he sees himself watching a movie from his old life, a Godzilla one specifically and as he watches the screen Godzilla roars as he begins to glow fiery orange over his body before firing a red spiral atomic beam at a Kaiju he remembers faintly about.

" _That's it!"_ Matthew thinks to himself as he knows what he has to do now as the Nomu slams its fist into him again making him cough up more blood before it reels the fist all the back.

"Oh shit…" Matthew says in between coughs but before the fist could land a wave of ice comes out of nowhere freezing at least twenty thugs up their necks and freezing the Nomu's entire right side up to its neck as well as Matthew then is barely able to crawl away from the Nomu and hop back up to his feet.

"DDDDIIIIIEEEE!" Bakugou screams out as he blasts towards a group of thugs near him as Kirishima joins him as Shoka and Midoriya run up to Matthew as he coughs up more blood.

"Senshi-san!" Midoriya yells out as they reach him as Matthew stands to his full height covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes as blood leaks from his forehead and down the side of his face as blood drains from his mouth.

"Matthew, you need to get out of here, you're to badly hurt." Shoka says to him in a very concerned voice as he coughs up even more blood and spits it off to the side as he then smiles while wiping the blood off the side of his mouth.

"No, I ain't going anywhere...I can beat him...I got a trick up my sleeve so to speak that might work." Matthew says with a confident smile.

"Might?" Shoka says to Matthew questioningly.

"What's the plan?" Midoriya asks but before Matthew could respond the Nomu breaks the ice and roars as he regenerates.

"Shit, that thing really is a freak show." Shoka says out loud.

"You two get back! When I ask you for help, help me alright!?" Matthew yells to them as they both nod and get away from him as he then grabs his pouch and pours all of the radiation pills in his pouch into his hand, remembering there's at least over twenty pills as he then looks up at the Nomu getting up off the ground.

"I hope this works." Matthew says to himself as he takes all of the pills and struggles for a second to swallow but swallows them all as he instantly feels pain as he grabs his chest.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck…" Matthew says over and over as he starts breathing heavily and he begins to shake as sparks begin to jump between his dorsal fins, the bolts of electricity get bigger and bigger between his dorsal fins as time slows down again as he remembers his past life again when he was little, he was sitting on a bench with his grandfather looking over a lake as his grandfather turns to him and smiles.

" _Sometimes in life you just need a little faith son...and a strong will."_ His grandfather says with a smile to him.

" _Thanks grandpa…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as smoke begins to rise off of him slowly before letting out a roar as a explosion around him goes off, breaking the thugs out of the ice from the shock wave and sending the ones too close flying back as a dust and smoke cloud comes up around where he was at and as everyone is dead silent, Shigaraki begins to laugh.

"Did he just...Just kill himself? Ha ha ha!" Shigaraki says while laughing before Kurogiri speaks up.

"Shigaraki...look." Kurogiri says to him as he stops laughing as he sees a glowing figure start to appear as the figure then raises its left arm and swipes it to the side blowing away the smoke and dust, revealing Matthew standing tall covered in scars as the last wound closes up as most of his body glows a fiery orange and the area around becomes hot as Matthew looks down at his hands and clenches and unclenches his hands into fists.

" _Holy shit it worked…"_ Matthew thinks to himself before he grabs his chest in pain again.

" _However I don't got long…maybe two minutes at the most, a minute at least."_ Matthew says in his head as he looks up at the Nomu and gets into a fighting stance as he slaps his tail down twice into the ground in challenge towards the Nomu while Shoka stares at him beside Midoriya as she sees the shine in Matthew's eyes.

" _The guy's done for but he's gonna need our help…"_ Shoka thinks to herself as she gets ready herself to start taking out thugs as well as Shigaraki glares at Matthew.

"Nomu...kill him." Shigaraki says as the Nomu starts to charge at him.

 **(Song I'd recommend is either** **You Say Run Remix (Metal/Rock) - Boku No Hero Academia by TheOnlyDeerAlive on youtube or Warriors by Papa Roach.)**

Matthew grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists tightly.

"I have to win this...not just for my friends but because…" Matthew then smiles as the fire inside him burns brighter than ever and he sees an image of Godzilla roaring with the sunset in the background in his mind.

"I am the son of All Might and I'll become the beacon of will power for the next generation!" He yells out before he launches himself at the Nomu.

"What!?" Shigaraki yells out in shock as the Nomu and Matthew roar at one another before there fists crash into each other sending shock waves and high speed wind pressure around them as everyone gets blown back and little did they know All Might had kick the door down when this happened and rushed towards the stairs where Kouda, Sero, Sato, Shoji and Hagakure we're watching with them making sure Thirteen was alright.

"Didn't you hear me? One of his quirks is shock absorption!" Shigaraki yells out as he lands.

"Yeah I did!" Matthew says before reeling his fist back as well as the Nomu does as there fists clash again and again causing shockwaves around them and each time there fists meet Matthew bites back the pain as he feels the bones in his arms crack from the force again as Matthew goes on the defensive as the Nomu begins to push him back as the Nomu begins to hit Matthew at blistering fast speeds.

" _Come on that's it! Keep hitting me!"_ Matthew yells in his head as he holds his smile.

"Midoriya! Give him everything you got!" Matthew yells to Midoriya as he holds his block as Midoriya then launches himself using one for all in his left leg.

"SSSSSSMMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Midoriya yells out as he lands a direct punch on the side of the Nomu distracting it for a split second as Matthew then throws a left punch as hard as he can into the side of the Nomu blasting Midoriya away and staggering the Nomu.

"Fun tip villain! The closer I get to dying when i'm like this! THE STRONGER I GET!" He yells out as he lands another hit and another, left and right hooks pushing the Nomu back.

"Your quirk isn't shock nullification, so that means you have a limit!" He yells out as he keeps pushing the Nomu back and with each punch he bites back the pain of his bones cracking and the blood vessels popping from the power as Midoriya looks on in awe.

" _He's bleeding...every punch he throws hurts him but he keeps pushing and every time he lands a hit..."_ Midoriya's eyes widen at the realization as he sees Matthew hold his smile as lands another blow.

" _Is more than 100% of All Might's power!"_ Midoriya thinks to himself as Matthew lets out a roar as he lands a blow to the Nomu's head as he begins charging his atomic beam and sends the Nomu flying into the forest as he leaps after him.

"A hero has to be willing to put his life on the line to defend the innocent! And a hero must always smile in the face of danger!" Matthew yells out as he lands on the Nomu crushing the Nomu into the ground as it pushes back up and they launch into the air and after exchanging blows in the air Matthew lands first in the Plaza as the others and thugs continue watching and as the Nomu flies upside down towards Matthew, he charges and punches the Nomu back into the air.

"LET'S FINISH THIS YOU BASTARD!" Matthew yells out as he leaps into the air and grabs the Nomu as they almost reach the ceiling as he then spins and lets go as he spins again and smacks the Nomu with his tail with the strength of a freight train, sending the Nomu crashing into the ground as Matthew begins to fall.

" _I gotta let this radiation out somehow and I know just the way to do it…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as he looks to the ground and sees Shoka.

"Shoka! Ice ramp now!" Matthew yells out as Shoka then stomps her right foot down and raises her right arm as a massive ice formation at an angle forms as Matthew then lands on it as he begins sliding down it.

"You may have heard these words before villain!" Matthew yells as he readies his right fist and begins to send radiation to it as he continues to charge his beam as well.

"BUT LET ME TEACH YOU WHAT THEY REALLY MEAN!" He yells out as his dorsal fins become brighter and brighter glowing red as he gets closer and the Nomu stands back up.

"GO BEYOND…" He smiles even bigger as the radiation charging within him begins to become unbearable.

"PLUS…" The Nomu roars as he reaches the bottom of the ramp and slides towards the Nomu from the momentum as the Nomu throws a punch but he dodges it and throws his punch as hard as he can.

" **UUUULLLLLTTTTTTRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!"** He screams out at the top of his lungs as the punch lands with the force of an atomic bomb as the punch then explodes from the added radiation, shattering the ground around him and as soon as the Nomu starts to fly he fires a red spiral atomic beam creating high speed wind pressure to blast past him, he holds the beam as the Nomu goes flying and breaks through the roof of the USJ and breaks through the clouds. He finally shuts the beam off and wobbles a bit, his hero costume in tatters, right arm broken, both arms covered in blood from the popped blood vessels as his healing factor tries to keep him alive, he then stomps his feet into the ground, puffs his chest out and lets out a mighty roar of victory for five seconds straight as he then looks around to see his friends and even the thugs with shocked faces and jaws dropped as Matthew smiles at the thugs as he coughs up some blood again.

"Anyone else wanna go?" He asks as most of them take a step back as Shigaraki shakes in anger as he points at Matthew.

"What are you guys waiting for!? Just kill!-" He then gets cut off as a bullet hits him in his hand then knees and shoulders.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri yells out as he and the thugs look up where the bullet came from to see All Might smiling even brighter than usual with dozens of pro heroes behind him as Iida steps out.

"Fellow classmates! I've brought reinforcements!" Iida yells out in a proud voice as Principal Nezu hops off the shoulders of a pro hero and walks forward.

"Staff members! Secure the USJ and save the students!" Nezu says with hands behind his back.

"Yes sir!" All of the heroes say in unison as Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe and All Might lead the charge while using there quirks.

"Kurogiri get us out of here!" Shigaraki yells out as a portal opens as he and Matthew glare at each other.

"Next time, I'll kill you and your father…" Shigaraki says with venom at Matthew as he disappears into the portal.

"You can try asshole...but you never will." Matthew says out loud before popping his dorsal fins back in and falling onto his back unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...Eclipse Horizon, Hall of Rulers meeting room…**_

Jesus and Satan look at the screen shocked and stunned as god then turns it off.

"Thus his first test is complete and he passed with flying colors." God says he blinks out of the room to somewhere else unknown to the other two as Satan smacks himself out of it with his foam finger.

"That...was...FUCKING AWESOME! Like watching an action movie!" He says before laughing and gathering his trash.

"I must admit...I'm impressed, he still has a long way to go but he's a lot closer than he was all those years ago." Jesus says as he pulls a computer out of the table from where he is sitting and pulls up something else.

"What are you trying to do?" His brother asks.

"Checking on someone off of Matthew's list that we recruited shortly after his mission began, ah! There he is!" Jesus says as it pulls up on screen a woman with armored mage robes and fiery red hair blasting a dragon with a staff with mace heads on each end as she laughs.

"Thought you said it was a he?" Satan says.

"Well he thought when he came here it was all a dream so he ended up making his second body a female and well now he's stuck like that but he doesn't seem to mind, his name is Raiden by the way." Jesus tells his brother before shutting the screen off and puts the computer back into the table as he gets up.

"Just needed to check on him before leaving so let's go." Jesus says as Satan shrugs as they leave the meeting room together.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...League of Villains hideout…**_

Kurogiri teleports Shigaraki and himself into the hideout as Shigaraki falls onto the ground and he goes behind the bar as a screen on the wall turns on revealing a shadowed figure sitting in a chair.

"My pupil what happened?" The man asks with a dark voice as Shigaraki looks up.

"Master, the Nomu was beaten by a damn brat! A brat!" Shigaraki says in a very angry tone as he slams his fist on the ground with his good arm.

"Hmmm...a child beating something on the level on All Might?...how?" The man asks as Kurogiri speaks up.

"Master the child possessed enormous amounts of strength but no where near when he started to burn up essentially, however I do have some good news." Kurogiri says to his master.

"Do tell Kurogiri." The man says.

"The boy that beat our Nomu said he was All Might's child, possibly without realizing what he said and didn't care it seems." Kurogiri says to his master as his master puts a hand on his chin and even though they can't see it, he smiles evilly.

"Thank you for the information Kurogiri and worry not my pupil failures are expected, I'll send my doctor to you to get you patched up." The man says as he turns the monitor off and spins around to look behind him in his chair to look at a woman in a black hoodie and bulletproof chest plate with high tech gadgets around her waist and blasters on her wrist.

"The Nomu failed as expected?" The woman asks with a voice modulator hiding her voice.

"Yes, as you predicted maybe you aren't lying but that's yet to be seen still." The man says as the dark woman opens a small portal and pulls a vial of gold and red blood out.

"I expected it not to be that easy, so to prove it, give this to your 'doctor' and tell him to put it into a blank Nomu, if the Nomu is not blank it will be diluted and the Nomu will be impossible to control and what power it will have from this...you will not want it out of control and make sure the Nomu also has a mind control device on it for extra measure." The woman says giving the vial to him as he smiles.

"Very well, I'll take this gift and your advice, report back when you're able again." The man says to the dark woman as she nods silently before tearing a portal open and walking through it before closing it as the man then turns back to the monitor with an evil smile gracing his lips.

* * *

 **NOTE: Alright! I know its pretty soon after the last chapter, like literally a day or so? But I had this entire chapter or just about except the last two parts for awhile so I decided to say fuck it! Why not! Anyway next chapter is the aftermath of the USJ and then we hop into season 2! But before I go I know some of you are probably thinking I'm turning the main character into a gary stu but trust me that's not gonna happen! I just hope I explained well enough in this chapter why he got so strong and if not, then next chapter should be a better explanation, if you're a hardcore Godzilla fan and watched the Heisei era Godzilla films you probably understand why. Also the next chapter might be out this week as well but don't get your hopes up, it all depends. Either way see you guys next chapter! So go beyond! PLUS! ULTRA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Outside the USJ…**_

"Sixteen, seventeen, Not counting the two kids at the school infirmary…" The detective counts out loud before closing his notebook.

"Seems like mostly everyone was left unharmed minus some minor injuries." The detective says out loud as Uraraka walks up to Ojiro.

"You were great out there Ojiro! Me and you made a really good team against those thugs!" Uraraka says while throwing a fist into the air with a smile as Ojiro nods back with a smile.

"Yeah we do make a pretty good team, however I think you might want to study up on fighting in hand to hand." He says to her with a smile.

"I'll take your advice on it! Any pointers on where I should start?" Uraraka asks him as Tokoyami walks up to Kirishima.

"I guess all of those thugs they brought in to fight with we're just small time idiots that didn't really know how to fight." Tokoyami says to Kirishima as Kirishima slams his fist into his palm.

"Or they just wrote us off as just kids which seemed like the case for me and Bakugou." Kirishima says with a frown.

"Yeah, they completely underestimated us." Kaminari says to the two as the detective speaks up.

"Well for now you guys need to head back to the classroom, we're not gonna go straight into police questioning given what happened." The detective says as Tsuyu walks up.

"Hey detective." Tsuyu says before raising a finger.

"How's Aizawa sensei?" Tsuyu asks in curiosity as the detective pulls out his phone and calls the doctor on speaker phone as the doctor answers.

"Hey doc it's me, I was wanting an update on Eraser Head's condition." The detective says.

"Ah yes, well his condition isn't good at all, his arms are completely shattered and he's suffering from facial fractures as well. It's a miracle he didn't suffer any brain damage though but well...the eye socket area has essentially been crushed into dust and that most likely will affect his eyesight for the rest of his life and as for Thirteen he's suffered serious lacerations on his back and upper arms but his vitals are stable, the green haired boy that had a broken leg and arm was moved to the school infirmary in a wheel chair to get more treatment from Recovery Girl." The doctor says in a grim tone.

"Thank you for the update doc." The detective says as he hangs up and sticks his phone back into his pocket as he looks to the students.

"Well you heard it from the doc, I wish I had better news to give you guys after everything that's happened today." He says as he frowns at the students as Shoka walks up.

"And how is Matthew doing?" She asks in her usual tone but with a lot of concern in it as well as Tokoyami walks up as well.

"Yes, how is Senshi holding up?" Tokoyami asks as well before the detective responds.

"Matthew Senshi? He's in the school infirmary right now being treated by Recovery Girl as well but from what she told me, nearly all of his bones in his upper body are fractured, four broken ribs, right arm broken, dozens of popped blood vessels in his arms and multiple cuts that aren't fully healed yet but thankfully to his advanced healing ability is working in overdrive and is healing him every minute, after Recovery Girl used her quirk on him it healed ninety percent of the damage, so he's gonna live but he's probably gonna need to wear some bandages around his arms and torso for a few days, at least four days from what she said, he's most likely passed out right now." The detective says to the students before putting his hat back on.

"Anyway you kids get ready to head back to the school, Sancha you handle the rest! I need to speak with All Might and the others." The detective says as the officer with a cat head says yes sir and salutes before everyone starts to get on the bus as Shoka stands there looking down in worry before she feels a hand on her shoulder before she turns to see Tokoyami and Kirishima looking at her with sad eyes.

"He'll be okay." Tokoyami says reassuringly as he lets go and walks to the bus as Kirishima smiles at her and nods before following Tokoyami, Shoka takes a deep breath in and then breathes out as she follows everyone on to the bus quietly and as everyone takes a seat Jiro leans over to Mina.

"You think Senshi is going to be alright?" She whispers to Mina.

"I think so, he's pretty strong...I'm still worried though." Mina whispers back to her as Momo joins in on the conversation by leaning forward from behind them.

"I'm worried about Shoka, she won't show it but she's terrified." She whispers to them as she looks at Shoka.

"No shit, if my boyfriend nearly died having a slug fest with a villain that could kill All Might I would be terrified about how he's doing even after being assured by a doctor." Jiro whispers to her as she and Mina sigh.

"You're right, I'll have Kirishima keep an eye on Midoriya and Senshi and tell him to let us know when he's up." She says to Jiro and Mina as the bus starts moving.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...UA Nurse's office…4:06 PM...**_

Matthew's eyes slowly fluttered open as he looks around to his left and sees Midoriya in a wheelchair going through his phone with his good arm as he groans again and turns to his right to see Kirishima still in his hero costume as he sits in a chair as he goes through his phone as well before he looks up to see Matthew looking at him as Matthew then sits up while groaning.

"Oh shit." Kirishima blurts out before running out the nurse's office.

"Hey guys!" Kirishima yells down the hallway as he runs towards the classroom as Recovery Girl chuckles before hopping off her chair and walking towards Matthew with a pill bottle.

"Hey gran...how long have I been out?" Matthew asks as she pops some pills out of the bottle and hands them to him and a glass of water.

"Take these to ease the pain and a few hours...you had us all worried for a bit." Recovery Girl says as Matthew swallows the pills and drinks the water before he coughs a little bit.

"Sorry, I didn't have a choice in the matter...I either took the risk and put my life on the line or die without trying." He says in a cold tone as Recovery Girl sighs.

"I understand why, we were just worried you wouldn't pull though at first." She says before walking back to her chair and hoping back into it as Matthew nods and turns to Midoriya.

"How are you holding up Midoriya?" He asks Midoriya with a smile as Midoriya smiles back and puts his phone up.

"I'm doing fine, I'll be able to walk here soon once the pain meds kick in Senshi-san, How about you?" Midoriya asks him as he then sighs.

"I hurt all over slightly but not as bad as before and I got one hell of a heart burn." Matthew says as he groans again as he grabs his left side in pain.

"And I am thankful I didn't blow my arm off." He says with a smile as the door bursts open with Kirishima running in with the rest of the class minus Bakugou.

"Holy shit you're strong!" Jiro exclaims.

"What you pulled back at the USJ was badass hands down!" Sero says next.

"I wish I could've gone faster but I went as fast as I could to get help!" Iida says while moving his arm robotically.

"Dude you laid the smack down on that villain when you powered up!" Sato says and before anyone else could speak Shoka pushes herself through the crowd and gives Matthew a blank stare as everyone goes silent and Matthew smiles at her while scratching the back of his head.

"H-Hey Shoka, Sorry for-" He began to say before being cut short by her hugging him tightly, startling him at first but he quickly returns the hug gently.

"I knew you would win…" Shoka whispers into his ear before they break off the hug and Matthew smiles at her as she smiles back brightly before backing off.

"How about tonight we go on a date, alright? I'll take you somewhere nice." Matthew says to her, shocking her but she nods slowly with a smile.

"So cute." Mina says out loud quietly.

"Now thats out the way." Kaminari says as he steps up.

"What the hell did you do to get so strong!?" Kaminari practically yells out as Matthew sighs again.

"If you think it was permanent its not." He says as he swings his legs off to the side of the bed and sets his feet on the ground as he rests his elbows on his thighs.

"Remember those radiation pills that I had?" He asks looking to Kirishima as Kirishima then nods before he continues.

"I theorized about my quirk for awhile that since my heart is an organic nuclear reactor I thought 'well what if I put my heart into overdrive?' since my heart produces the natural radiation in my body and when I mean by overdrive, I mean send myself into a self induced nuclear melt down." Matthew says.

"So a self induced nuclear heart attack?" Midoriya asks as Matthew nods before continuing.

"Correct and the only way I knew how to 'probably' send myself into a self induced nuclear heart attack was by consuming too much radiation at once. Every second I was like that I felt myself get stronger but I felt like my heart could pop at any moment like that so I'm glad the fight didn't drag on after I did that, thanks for the help by the way Midoriya and Shoka." He says to them as Midoriya nods with a smile but Shoka nods with a frown somewhat visibly upset as Kaminari grabs him by the shoulders and begins to shake him violently.

"You mean to tell us you almost killed yourself doing that!?" Kaminari yells out as Tsuyu slaps him with her tongue to get him to knock it off as Matthew shakes his head before frowning at them.

"It's not like I had a choice, It was that or die laying down and let you guys get killed and like hell I was gonna let that happen!" He yells out that last bit as he stands up to his full height pretty quickly making him grunt in pain as grabbed his side again as he looked at his fellow classmates.

"All of you guys are my friends, comrades...I'd die protecting all of you even if I wasn't class president." Matthew says as he holds his bandaged fist out to them as he smiles.

"We're all in this together, to hell and back and I'll make damn sure every last one of you make it out." He says proudly with a confident smile as Kirishima holds his fist out to him first with a smile, then Kaminari, then Tokoyami and one by one each one raised a fist to him as they smiled.

"Plus…" Matthew says and waits a moment before finishing it.

"Ultra!" They yell out together before lowering their fists as Matthew smiles at them.

"Well I got a date to get ready for and its getting kind of late so see you guys this monday?" Matthew says as they all nod in agreement before they head out with Matthew ahead of them to the locker rooms to get changed as Shoka walks up next to him.

"Time and place?" Shoka asks as Matthew smiles more.

"Ruth's Chris Steakhouse, 7:30 PM and then after we'll go have some fun at the arcade all on me." Matthew says with a smile as they continue to the locker rooms as Shoka blushes.

"I can pay for myself you know..." She says quietly with a blush as he chuckles.

"I know, I'll let you pay for yourself one of these days but not today and not next time." Matthew says as he holds his smile as they then split off with him going into the boys locker room with the other guys and her going into the girls locker room with the other girls and as she walks up to her locker and opens it Mina speaks up.

"Hey Shoka-chan! Can me and the others help you get ready for your date tonight?" Mina asks excitedly as Shoka smiles slightly but shakes her head.

"Not tonight but next time for sure." She says with a happier tone than usual but pretty close to her normal tone.

"Fine but for sure next time!" Mina says with a pout as the other girls chuckle aside from Shoka as she gets out of her hero costume.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later...All Might's Residence…7:01 PM…**_

Matthew slips on a plain black t shirt before putting on some jeans and a belt, he then puts on a black leather jacket since it was cold out tonight as he then puts on his cross necklace. He looks in the mirror with a smile before frowning as he put a finger to the scar on his face over his right eye.

"Well...I hope she likes guys with scars." He says to himself before straightening his jacket out, grabbing his wallet, keys and phone before rushing out the door as he then calls All Might as he locks the front door and looks up and down the sidewalk to see nobody is there as the phone rings as he begins walking to the steakhouse.

" _Toshinori speaking."_ All Might says.

" _Hey dad just wanted to let you know I'm going to go meet Shoka right now."_ He says to his adoptive father over the phone.

" _Alright my boy and you are feeling ok right?"_ All Might asks as Matthew chuckles.

" _Yes I'm fine trust me ok? Love ya dad."_ He says to his adoptive father with a smile.

" _Love you too, son."_ All Might says before hanging up as Matthew hangs up as well and keeps walking as he remembers earlier today what he said.

" _I am the son of All Might and I'll become the Beacon of Will Power of the next generation!"_ Echoes through his mind as he swallows the forming lump in his throat.

" _Hopefully the thugs that start telling people that will think its BS or I'm about to be hounded by the press every time I step out of the house."_ He thinks to himself as he keeps walking and he shakes his head.

" _No bad thoughts! You're going on a date with Shoka! Keep those thoughts out!"_ Matthew yells in his mind as he starts smiling.

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes later...Ruth's Chris Steakhouse...7:28 PM…**_

Matthew stood outside the steakhouse scrolling through the news on his phone while waiting on Shoka as a limo then pulls up and the door opens as she then steps out as Matthew smiles at her, she gives a gentle smile back. She wore no makeup as usual, a cropped white leather jacket, skinny jeans that hugged her lower body nicely, white running shoes and her hair was in a ponytail.

"You look great tonight Shoka." Matthew says to her with a smile as she walks up to him and keeps smiling as Matthew takes her hand.

"You look good too." She says as he leads her into the restaurant as there then greeted by a waitress and seated down at a booth.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress asks.

"Ice water." Shoka and Matthew say in unison before looking at each other as the waitress chuckles.

"Coming right up." She says as she goes to go get the drinks as Matthew looks over the Menu quickly before putting it back down as Shoka keeps looking.

"I already know what I'm getting, just get whatever you want sweetheart, I got plenty of money." He says to her as she then puts down her menu and the waitress comes back as the waitress then take their orders. Matthew getting the tomahawk steak with a side of fries and grilled asparagus and Shoka getting a ribeye with roasted brussel sprouts and steamed broccoli. After the waiter leaves they sit in silence for about ten minutes not knowing what to talk about considering everything that had happened to them today as Matthew breaks the silence.

"How's your sister doing babe?" He asks with a smile as he drinks some of his water.

"She's doing good, she and the other teachers at the school she works at got a raise." Shoka says with a smile.

"And your brother Natsuo? How's he doing?" He asks as well as Shoka takes a drink from her water before she responds.

"Good as well, he's doing great in all of his classes in college." She also says with a smile.

"And how's your dad doing?" She asks as Matthew sighs.

"As well as you'd expect, he was worried sick about me when they carried me out of there on a stretcher and he's been constantly asking if I'm okay which I don't blame him but still." Matthew says smiling a bit before continuing as he leans to whisper to her.

"I told him everything I could about those villains and what happened, he's talking to his detective buddy right now." He whispers before leaning back.

"That and he's got a lot of paperwork right now which he hates." He says before laughing a bit and even earning a chuckle from her as well as the food then gets brought out as they then begin to eat.

* * *

 _ **A little while later...8:16 PM...**_

After eating and paying for there food and leaving a good tip for the waitress they quickly left to the nearby arcade that recently opened up and as they walk down the sidewalk they begin to hold hands.

"How was the food sweetheart?" Matthew asks her as she smiles a bit and blushes, still not used to the nickname.

"It was great, nice place you picked out." She says as she keeps smiling as they reach the arcade and walk in seeing it was busy as always at night and as they search for a game to play something catches Shoka eyes.

"Hey is that Kirishima and Mina?" She says as Matthew looks to where she is pointing to see Kirishima and Mina play Dance Dance Revolution together laughing.

"What the hell?" Matthew says as they both walk over there as the game ends and Matthew taps their shoulders making them turn around.

"Woah wait you guys go to this arcade too?" Mina says in a surprised tone with an equally surprised look on her face as Matthew nods.

"Yeah we do, are guys on a date as well?..." He asks as they both blush intensely as he then smirks.

"Yeah we uh…we've been together since the entrance exam we wanted to keep it a secret." Kirishima says as Matthew then pats his back.

"No worries man! If you don't want anybody else to find out yet then that's fine! I won't say a single thing to anyone about it." He says to Kirishima with a smile before Mina speaks up.

"Hey now since you guys are here, how about we have a dance off! Kirishima and Matthew against me and you, Shoka!" Mina says excitedly as Matthew and Shoka both shrug.

"Why not?" Matthew says as he takes off his leather jacket as Shoka takes hers off as well.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later…**_

Time was flying by as the two teams went against each other, the score so far was three for Shoka and Mina and the score for Matthew and Kirishima was one. Little did Matthew know that Mina was a goddess at dancing apparently and Matthew had no Idea until it was too late, Shoka on the other hand She was pretty awful at it in the first round but halfway through the second round is when she began to kill it surprisingly well, for Matthew and Kirishima not so much.

"Come on man just a bit more and we'll win another one!" Kirishima says to Matthew as they both struggle to keep up.

"Jesus christ this is going fast!" Matthew says as he struggles to keep up with the pattern as he misses some spots.

"Almost there man come on!" Kirishima says as he misses a few himself and right as the song ends Matthew trips up.

"Oh shit!" He yells out as he falls forward and hits his face on the machine making Kirishima and Mina burst out laughing but after a few seconds even Shoka begins to laugh a bit as Matthew picks himself off the ground laughing himself before looking around and seeing a Pokemon claw machine as Matthew then smiles before looking to Shoka.

"Hey sweetheart I'm going to go get something alright? I'll be right back." He says to her as she nods while still smiling as he then goes over to the claw machine. Shortly after Matthew comes back with a Eevee plushie offering it to Shoka.

"I know you don't like Pokemon that much but I remember you saying Eevee was cute and I saw the claw machine over there and said screw it." He says with a smile as Shoka takes it with a blank face before smiling again and hugging Matthew.

"Thank you, Matthew." Shoka says as they break off the hug before putting their jackets back on as Matthew smiles at the three of them.

"So how about we all go play some more games before leaving?" He asks the three as he holds his smile as points his thumb behind himself as they all begin searching for other games to play as they talk among themselves.

* * *

 _ **An hour later...9:36 PM…**_

After playing games at the arcade with Mina and Kirishima for an hour or so they said it was getting late and decided to head out as Kirishima and Mina took a taxi, Shoka's ride was gonna pick her up at All Might's and Matthew's place.

"My nose still hurts from tripping on the Dance Dance Revolution game." Matthew says as they reach the front of the house.

"Yeah…" Shoka says in a quiet voice as they stop and Matthew looks to her.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asks in a concerned voice with a frown.

"Yeah I'm fine…" She says in the same quiet tone as she looks down as Matthew then folds his arms and raises an eyebrow and frowns at her.

"Shoka…" He says in a gentle tone before she sighs as he unfolds his arms while she takes the band out of her hair and lets her hair fall down on her shoulders.

 **(Song I'd recommend for this part is under the stars by Derek Fiechter)**

"About today…" Shoka starts to say in a shaky voice as Matthew grabs her hands.

"When I saw how you were earlier today when I saved you it took everything I had not to breakdown…" She says as her voice begins break a bit.

"Shoka I'm still here…" He says to her calmly as he squeezes her hands gently while looking down at her.

"That's not the point!" She yells out as her head shoots up looking back at him with tears in her eyes as she squeezes his hands tightly.

"When I saw you collapse after the fight...and seeing you carried into the ambulance in the state that you were in...I thought I lost you, you're the only person that's been there every step of way of the way since we've met and I don't...I don't know what I'd do If you died." She says as tears fall from her as they look into each other's eyes.

"Shoka, I won't leave you alone like that, you've been there for me every step of the way as well and I wouldn't trade it for anything...and for the future I know there are issues you still have that you think that makes me like you less but it doesn't...I'll help you through it, I'll help you fight your demons and I promise to not die and leave you alone...I love you." He says in a very gentle voice as he keeps his eyes locked to hers as they continue to hold hands.

"Close your eyes…" She says to him quietly as he breathes out through his nose and does so, she then stands up on her toes and inches her face closer to his. They feel each other's hot breath against one another as both of their hearts begin to race as she then closes the distance and gently locks her lips with his. After a moment she wraps her arms around his neck gently as he places his hands on her hips, they break the kiss for a moment and stare at one another with blushes on their faces before kissing again gently, but with a bit more passion this time and as they continue to kiss Matthew slides his hands from her hips to her bottom before gently squeezing and earning a slight moan from her before they break it off again and stare at one another before he speaks.

"I...part of me wants to take it a bit further tonight...I don't want to have any regrets…" He says in a loving tone as she nods before speaking.

"Not tonight...I want to plan ahead for something like that…" She says in a quiet but loving tone as well.

"I understand completely." He says as the limo pulls up, they then hug each other tightly as they share a quick kiss before letting go.

"Goodnight sweetheart...I love you." He says to her as she walks to the limo, she then opens it before turning to him with a blush and a smile.

"I love you too, Matthew." She says before getting in the limo as they wave goodbye at each other as John smiles and gives him a thumbs up before Matthew heads back into his house to go to bed.

* * *

 _ **Todoroki Residence...10:12 PM…**_

Before Shoka got out of the car John told her he had to pick up her brother, she gives him a nod before going to the front door and unlocking it while holding her Eevee plushie Matthew had given her and as she closed the door and locked it she turned around to see her father leaned up against the wall still in his hero costume, making her mood instantly go from happy to annoyed.

"Father." She says in a cold tone as he walks towards her.

"I assume you were out with your weakling friend?" He says in an equally cold tone, irritating her.

"He's not weak for the last time and yes I was with him, he took me out on a date." She says to him in a hateful tone as he glares at her.

"I heard what happened today at the school." He says as she folds her arms.

"What? Worried your 'greatest creation' got hurt?" She says to him with venom.

"Did you use your full power to defend yourself and crush the opposition?" He asks in a increasingly annoyed and angry tone.

"Of course I did." She says to him as he scoffs.

"I mean did you use your left side?" He asks as his patience reaches his limit as she glares at him.

"No, I didn't and I never will." She says to him holding her glare as he finally snaps by snatching the plushie out her hand.

"Hey!" She yells out before being slapped hard causing her to stumble back as he glares at her.

"You will learn to accept my power whether you like it or not, because one of the biggest events of your life is coming up." He says to her as she holds the right side of her face from where he slapped her as she glares while gritting her teeth.

"And that is?" She asks as he burns the plushie to ashes.

"The Sports Festival is coming up and if you don't use your left side then you'll always be weaker than me and only damage yourself." He says to her before walking off as she looks down at the ashes and clenches her hands into fists.

"I promised myself I would never use his goddamn power..." She says to herself quietly through gritting her teeth.

"And I'll win the Sports Festival without using his quirk...only my mother's power, this I swear." She says to herself before storming off to her room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **NOTE: ALRIGHT! Season one done! Next chapter is the beginning of season two and I already got some of it planned! I do need to figure some stuff out for the Sports Festival but other than that it should be smooth sailing until the Hero Killer Arc! Anyway see you lovely bastards next chapter! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think and remember! Go beyond! PLUS! ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sports Festival Part One: Training and Declarations!**

* * *

 _ **Monday...First class of the day…**_

Almost everyone was there, there was still thirty minutes before class started but what struck everyone that was there odd was that Shoka or Matthew hadn't arrived yet and there usually the earliest people there. But just as Kirishima was about to say something the door opened revealing Matthew holding the door open for Shoka as she then walked into the classroom with a very cold look on her face.

"Thanks." She says in a cold tone to Matthew as she goes to her seat.

"You're welcome." He says with a frown before closing the door and taking his seat beside Kirishima as he then leans over.

"Hey what's going on?" Kirishima asks with a whisper as Matthew sighs quietly.

"I don't know that's the thing, she won't talk to me, she's been like this ever since saturday." He whispers back to Kirishima.

"You didn't do anything to make her mad?" Kirishima asks as Matthew shakes his head.

"Not to my knowledge, no." He whispers to Kirishima with a frown as he then looks forward to see Tokoyami enter the room before looking behind himself to see Shoka looking down before slowly looking up towards Matthew with the same cold look but with a frown and a look in her eyes filled with defiance and rage not towards him but someone else, that someone Matthew could probably guess easily as she then looks back down ignoring the others trying to talk to her as Matthew looks forward again.

"I already know why she's mad…" He says with a sad tone in a whisper.

"What is it she's mad about?" Kirishima whispers back.

"Sorry, she'd kill me if I told you." Matthew whispers in the same tone as Kirishima nods as Mina and Jiro walks into the classroom.

* * *

 _ **First class of the day...27 Minutes later…**_

The classroom is nearly dead silent as people whisper to one another as Tokoyami looks to Matthew with a concerned face.

"Senshi, do you know if Aizawa is alright and who might be teaching us today?" Tokoyami asks in a concerned tone as Matthew shakes his head.

"No clue...haven't heard from him since-" But as Matthew is about to finish, the classroom door opens as a heavily bandaged Aizawa walks through the doors as Matthew's jaw and others drop.

"Sensei! It's good to see you're well!" Iida shouts out enthusiastically.

"I don't see how you can call that well…" Uraraka says in a whisper as Matthew then speaks up.

"Uncle why aren't you resting? You look like you can barely walk let alone stand!" He shouts out as Aizawa reaches his desk.

"I appreciate the concerns but my well being is not of importance right now, what is though, is that your fight is far from over." Aizawa says to his class as some of the students faces pale before he finishes.

"The UA Sports Festival is in two weeks." Aizawa finishes as Kirishima shoots his arms into the air.

"Yes!" He shouts out as nearly everyone lets out a relieved sigh.

"Oh sweet!" Kaminari exclaims.

"Can't wait to show off some moves!" Mina exclaims as well.

"Wait a minute, am I the only one that remembers we got attacked by a bunch a villains not to long ago!?" Mineta exclaims in a panic as Aizawa then interrupts.

"A villain attack, no matter how big, is not going to stop the Sports festival, it's too important to cancel, but security will be raised appropriately...and it's also your only chance this year to get noticed by the pro heroes." Aizawa says as everyone listens.

"One chance per year, three years at UA...don't let a single one be a waste...homeroom is dismissed now." Aizawa says as the bell rings and Matthew grins as he gets up and begins heading out to his next class.

" _Oh...I haven't felt this excited in a long time._ " He thinks to himself as he walks down the hallway.

" _Win or lose, I think it's high time I show everyone else what I can really do."_ He thinks to himself excitedly.

* * *

 _ **Later...Lunchtime...12:00 PM…**_

"Even after everything that has happened I'm still excited for the festival!" Kirishima yells out as he shoots his arms up into the air in excitement as Matthew smiles as he nods back.

"Agreed, I'm gonna double down on my training and experiment with my quirk." Matthew says to Kirishima with an excited smile as he stands up and holds his fist out for a fist bump and as Kirishima fist bumps with a smile they then look over to see Uraraka shouting she's gonna do her best.

"Okay then." Matthew says to himself as his phone vibrates in his pocket, he then pulls it out his phone to see he's got a text from All Might asking him to come to the teacher's lounge and that he needs to speak with him and after reading the text he puts it back in his pocket and begins walking towards the door.

"Heading to the cafeteria ahead of us Class President?" Iida asks as Matthew turns back with a smile.

"No, my father wants to speak with me in the teacher's lounge don't know about what yet though." He says as he walks out heading to teacher's lounge.

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later...Lunch room… 12:10 PM**_

Shoka stood there in silence thinking as she waited in line, but her thoughts were then disturbed when she heard Iida and Uraraka whispering close enough for her to hear.

"I wonder what All Might wanted with Senshi and Izuku?" Uraraka whispers to Iida.

"It might be because of them two working together to take down the villain since Midoriya was the only other one to land a solid hit from what I heard, or maybe he called Midoriya back there as well because him and All Might have similar powers, could be either of the two." Iida whispers as Shoka then stops eavesdropping on them.

" _Midoriya and… All Might… I understand about Matthew, but Midoriya… and come to think of it, the two of them hit it off extremely fast with barely knowing each other or even spending that much time together… something's off… I'll find out what for myself or Matthew telling me, eventually, I'd prefer the latter."_ Shoka finishes thinking to herself as she goes back to her other thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...Teachers Lounge… 12:13 PM**_

As Midoriya takes a seat beside Matthew, All Might pours some tea for all three of them.

"I know I've said it to Senshi already but I'm impressed that you kids manage to take down that villain, had I gotten there sooner I would've stepped in but by the time I had gotten there, you kids had it under control, thanks to you kids I didn't have to push my time limit with One For All." All Might says in a serious tone before taking a sip of his tea.

"However I wanted to talk to you two about the Sports Festival." He says as he gets up and walks to the window and as he stands there Matthew and Midoriya both get up and stand behind him.

"Everyone will be watching as you two already know and I'll be honest here...both of you have what it takes to be the next Number One Pro Hero." All Might says to them as Matthew looks at his adoptive father with a serious and determined look as Midoriya looks shocked but steadies himself before he speaks again.

"Which is why if one of you wins this Sports Festival…" All Might then turns around and holds his hand out with his palm facing up.

"I want both of you to look to the world of the Pro's!" He then begins closing it slowly and tightly.

"And shout to the world with everything you have that 'I am here! And we'll be the next Pillars of Peace!" All Might says with pride as he lowers hand back down as Matthew grins in determination and Midoriya looks on with a serious expression with determination burning within him as well as Matthew then looks to him with a determined smile.

"Midoriya I think it's about time we stop putting off that training I was talking about and start after school, you with me?" He says to him as he extends his fist out while holding his determined smile as Midoriya smiles back with the same determination and fist bumps him.

* * *

 _ **Later that day...Homeroom...3:26 PM…**_

Matthew stood up from his seat and looked to the door after packing his things in his book bag to see why Uraraka was standing there shocked and as he walks around behind Tokoyami, Bakugou and Kirishima, he sees a large group of people blocking the way.

"W-What's going on!?" Uraraka yells out.

"Yeah, what gives!?" Kirishima yells out to the group as Tokoyami folds his arms.

"I'm quite curious myself." Tokoyami says as Bakugou begins to walk forward.

"I thought it was obvious, there scouting out the competition, just a bunch of small fry." Bakugou says casually walking up to them.

"There's no point in doing it, extras, outta my way." Bakugou says angering the large group in front of him as Matthew glares at Bakugou's back and begins to walk past the others.

"I came to see what Class 1A was like, but if he's the only other that's gonna speak, then you all seem pretty arrogant, especially him." A teen with a tired expression on his face and purple says pushing past people to the front.

"You got something else to say?" Bakugou says with a glare as Matthew steps up and grabs Bakugou's shoulder.

"Enough, they maybe competition and maybe you want to rile them up but don't go and make it seem like we're all like you, Bakugou." Matthew says in an angry tone making the hot head blonde click his tongue in anger before pushing past the large group as Matthew glares at him before looking down at the teen with purple hair in front of him and smiles as he holds his hand out.

"Sorry about him, he's the class hot head, I'm the class president, Matthew Senshi." He says to the teen as said teen looks at the hand for a moment and smiles slightly.

"Hitoshi Shinso, just call me Shinso and I'm part of the General Education class, just like most of the others here." Shinso says as he shakes Matthew's hand and after shaking it his smile vanishes.

"You're pretty popular already you know? For beating that villain? People around the school are calling you the Titan of 1A or even Titan of UA." Shinso says shocking Matthew before he continues.

"But telling you that isn't what I came here to do, I came here to tell you that if any of you screw up and one of us doesn't, those two people's positions in classes will get swapped." Shinso says shocking nearly everyone in 1A as Matthew narrows his eyes at him.

"So consider this a declaration of rivalry." He says as Matthew nods and holds out a bandaged fist.

"Then may the best people win." He says with a smile as Shinso looks at him then at the fist then back at him before smiling again and fist bumping him as Matthew then brushes pass the group and starts walking towards the locker rooms.

"Good luck to all of you!" He yells out with his fist in the air while walking away.

"And here I thought he'd be terrifying...huh." A random guy in the group says.

* * *

 **(Recommended song for this next bit is Hero A)**

 _ **Later that day after school...Battle Center Beta…4:32 PM…Training Day One...**_

Matthew waited sitting on the edge of a four story building as he finally saw Midoriya approach dressed in a UA training outfit and as he got closer Matthew jumped off the building and landed on a car in front of Midoriya.

"Ready to get started?" Matthew asks as Midoriya nods.

"First things first, I want to talk about your control over your quirk." He says to Midoriya as Midoriya then smiles.

"From what I see you're doing is that you're not channeling your quirk throughout your entire body at once but in specific areas like your arms or legs and etc, so my suggestion for training today is that you focus on channeling it through your body at five percent power then keep raising it bit by bit till you think your body can't go any higher, but don't hurt yourself, I don't want my gran beating us senseless with that cane of hers." Matthew says with a smile as Midoriya nods.

"What will you be doing for training?" He asks in a curious tone.

"I'm going to experiment with my quirk a little but not to much around, Sports festival is a competition after all, but for now I'll be trying to increase my strength and speed down the road there so we got some room to throw some attacks and we won't be sparring today at least." Matthew says before beginning to walk down the road.

"Good luck, tomorrow we'll up the ante if you manage to find your limits." He says as he keeps walking as he takes his gym shirt off.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Two…Battle Center Beta...6:03 PM…**_

After they both catch a breather Midoriya throws another punch but barely misses with his new found speed as Matthew tries to counter attack but misses as well before following up with a tail swipe but Midoriya manages to block it as they then both back off again covered in sweat, Matthew's bandaged arms and fists raised as Midoriya has his raised to but green lightning was arcing around his body with red marks glowing along his body as well.

"I like the new look Midoriya, what are you gonna call it?" Matthew asks curiously as he then smiles.

"I'm gonna call it Full Cowling, how did the experiments with your quirk go?" Midoriya asks with a smile as Matthew smiles back.

"Good but I need to work on it still, but we got two weeks to hone what we found out yesterday and whatever else we can come up with, anyway enough chit chat, let's get back to it!"

"How come you're not using it right now though?" Midoriya asks as he throws a punch and then a kick.

"Because I can't use it properly without damaging my surrounding area, that includes people and the only reason I mentioned we should spar to begin with is because you need to learn better control of your quirk a lot more than I do, so there's that." Matthew explains as he blocks his attacks.

"Fair enough, but let's not use everything we learn on our own against each other, it is a competition" Midoriya says, to Matthew's surprise, with a smirk in a confident tone.

"Is that confidence I hear Midoriya?" Matthew says with a raised scaly eyebrow as he attempts to attack.

"Maybe." Midoriya says as he dodges the attacks as Matthew chuckles with a smirk.

"Well...looks like I'm just gonna have to kick it up a notch then!" Matthew shouts out as they both go on the offensive remembering not to injure each other badly.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Three...Toshinori Residence...9:58 PM…**_

After training and eating dinner, Matthew started getting ready to take a shower before he realized today was the day he was supposed to take the bandages off, once he remembered he stood up and walked to his mirror shirtless as he slowly began to take the bandages off for the last time, revealing his heavily scarred torso and extremely scarred arms, almost every scar on his arms being where a blood vessel is. After removing the bandages Matthew stared at the scars on his body from his mirror with a frown before sighing.

"I did what I had too, and I'm pretty sure these are the start of a big collection." He says to himself out loud as he grabs his underwear before going to his bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Four...Battle Center Beta...5:16 PM…**_

Matthew grunts loudly as he lifts the small fallen building slowly then holding his position for a few seconds before squatting back down. He looks over to his right while breathing heavily to see Midoriya shadow boxing while using Full Cowling to get used to it. After looking for a few seconds and after taking a few more breaths he lifts the small building again.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Five...Todoroki Residence...7:54 PM…**_

The limo comes to a stop at the Todoroki Residence as Matthew then gets out and walks to the driver window for John to give him the keys to the house to get in.

"Thank you for agreeing to help Senshi, we're all very worried." John says with a frown as Matthew nods.

"Of course John, I'm worried too." He says in a concerned voice as he looks to the house.

"Just try to get her to calm down, I know the Sports Festival is coming up and everyone is training like crazy for it and given what her father said to her makes me and her siblings think she's gonna train herself to death before the one week marker!" John says to him as he then sighs.

"Just get her to calm down, I know there's other things you two need to talk about but just get her to actually get some sleep." John asks as Matthew nods in response before John rolls up the window and drives off as Matthew walks to the front door and opens it with the key and begins walking towards where John said the training room would be, as he gets closer he can hear loud grunts, breathing and a punching bag being hit pretty hard. He then stands in front of the shoji door, seeing Shoka's figure punching a punching bag before he quietly takes a deep breath and opens the door and steps in as she continues, seeing her wearing black training shorts and tank top with her hands wrapped in boxing tape, bags under her eyes and covered in an inhuman amount of sweat with her hair messy as she keeps hitting the bag, mixing in a few kicks. She finally glances to her left and notices Matthew with his arms folded as she continues, after another minute she finally ends it with a roundhouse kick, busting the bag open and as the sand begins to pour out she grabs a towel and wipes the sweat off.

"Hey Shoka." He says to her with a frown in a sad tone.

"Hey Matthew." She says to him in response as she finishes wiping the sweat off.

"I came by to talk." He says looking at her as she takes a drink from a bottle of water.

"Let me guess, John sent you because I won't talk to anyone and he's worried?" She asks in an annoyed tone as Matthew sighs.

"Add in the fact your training yourself to death because of whatever your father said to you yes pretty much, but him and your siblings aren't the only one's worried Shoka." He says to her with the same frown as she lets out an irritated sigh.

"I'm fine, Matthew, just burning off steam…" Shoka says before folding her arms herself.

"And making sure I don't have to use that bastard's quirk." Shoka says quietly but loud enough for Matthew to hear it.

" _Knew it, was hoping there was a slim chance it wasn't that but this talk has been a long time coming anyway…"_ He thinks to himself.

"I knew it was something about that, never seen you act remotely close to this except one time but wasn't this bad but we need to talk about your quirk anyway." He finishes saying as he immediately notices her tense up drastically as she then glares at him.

"Careful what you say Matthew." She threatens as he narrows his eyes at her.

"Doesn't matter, I love you Shoka and I've always respected your decision to not use your left side but...we're not kids anymore Shoka, we're heroes in training." He says to her as she grits her teeth and walks up to him.

"And?" She asks through her teeth, looking up at him with a glare as he begins to glare back now.

"And that if you don't accept your quirk people will die." He says looking down at her.

"Not if I train hard enough." Shoka says to him, making him growl in annoyance.

"No because you're not giving it your all, only fifty percent and there's a pretty big fucking chance that's gonna get somebody killed!" He says slightly raising his voice at the end with the look on his face becoming angrier by the seconds from the excuses.

"It's worked so far hasn't it!? I promised I wouldn't use his goddamned quirk and I meant it!" She yells at him fuming with anger.

"Barely!" He yells out loudly as he raises his scarred arms shocking Shoka for a second.

"You see these!? I got these protecting you and the others, using everything I had and more! Yes you and Midoriya helped but if I hadn't of done that we'd all be fucking DEAD!" He yells out in rage as she looks down grinding her teeth.

"What if you were in my shoes right then huh!?" He yells out with a rage filled tone, enraged by the possibility she would've held back even then but more angry at the fact realizing she DID hold back during the attack on the USJ.

"Shut up…" Shoka says while grinding her teeth and clenching her hands into fists.

"Would you have held back then and let us all get killed!? Or what if someone died near you when you could've saved them if you went all out!?" He yells out.

"SHUT! UP!" She screams out cutting him off as she hits him straight in the nose as hard as she can with an ice covered fist making him stumble back and growl in pain as he holds his nose with his hands for a few seconds before removing them and seeing his hands covered in blood with blood dripping on the floor. He then looks up to see a shocked look on Shoka as he goes back to holding his nose, she steps forward with a hand out.

"Matthew, I-" She tries talking but he cuts her off with him raising her hand to stop her, after a moment he stands back up to his full height and letting a deep breath out of his mouth and a sad look on his face.

"Just...promise to take it easier and actually get some sleep." He asks her as she looks at him but looks away with a sad look after a moment.

"A-Alright, I promise." She says in a sad tone as Matthew lets a shaky breath.

"Thanks…" He says before walking to the doorway and as he grabs the door he looks to her.

"See you at school tomorrow." He says before shutting the door and walking back to the front door and as he opens it he comes face to face with Fuyumi. She looks at him with a shocked expression seeing him here was one thing to her but seeing him with a broken nose was another, she peaks around him and sees a light blood trail leading to the back of the house in the direction of the training room before looking back to him.

"I guess you talked to her?..." Fuyumi asks as Matthew grunts before walking past her as he holds his nose.

"I don't want to talk about it but don't worry, she promised she would cut back and not train herself to death…" Matthew says as he keeps walking.

"Nice to see you Fuyumi." He says to her loud enough as he walks away, beginning his walk back to his house.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Six...Toshinori Residence...10:58 PM…**_

Matthew opened his eyes to find himself in a black void, he gets up and looks around for a few moments before hearing a growl behind him, he turns around but sees nothing, hears it again to his side and turns to see nothing again, he blinks in confusion before turning again but comes face to face with Shoka but he can't make out her face due to the darkness, Matthew's stomach begins to twist getting a bad feeling from all of this.

"S-Shoka? You alright?" He asks and after a few seconds purple lighting strikes the ground near them illuminating them both as he then sees her blood covered face before falling forwards onto him as he catches her the scenery changes once he blinks, changing to a large crater in the middle of a city at night, with purple lighting arcing across the sky and striking the ground every now and then with dark clouds and heavy rain. He looks around to see severed body parts, the bodies of his friends, Tokoyami leaned up a slab of concrete missing part of his head, Kirishima impaled on a large piece of rebar, Midoriya missing the lower half of his body, severed head of Mina and more, each body increasing his anxiety and fear as he finally looks forward to see a figure sitting on a throne on a large pile of rubble. The large figure stands up, reaching around twelve feet tall with an elongated neck, as another neck and head emerges, then another as wings spring out from its back as it clenches and unclenches its large hands into fists as it begins to cackle as it steps on a skull and crushes it as its eyes begin to glow blood red on each head.

"Sleep well little 'hero'...I look forward to meeting you soon, how soon? We'll just have to see won't we?" The figure says in dark and deep tone that sent shivers down Matthew's spine as it begins to cackle loudly as the lightning starts to strike the ground around them viciously giving Matthew a good look at the figure, pitch black scales with purple crystal like horns on each head and as muscular as the nomu. As the figure stops cackling all three heads look to him with killing intent as all three then shoot a black beam with purple electricity arcing around them at him and just as the beams hit him he wakes up breathing heavily and sweating. He gets up and goes to his bathroom and starts washing his face and after doing so he looks down in the sink breathing heavily still.

"Just...just a nightmare Matthew, it's nothing...it's nothing." He says to himself with a shake of his head before going back to bed and trying to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Seven...Battle Center Beta...5:37 PM…**_

Midoriya does one last push up in full cowling before jumping up and grabbing the dumbbells and begins to curl them but before he starts he hears an explosion.

"SHIT!" Matthew yells out as he flies by Midoriya and crashes into a car at terminal velocity, Midoriya turns to his left to see Matthew embedded in a car while rubbing his head.

"Ow…" He says before pulling himself off the care and shakes his head with a smile before looking to Midoriya.

"I guess it worked?" Midoriya says in a questioning tone as Matthew nods with a smile.

"Damn right! And now that I know how to do it, I'm gonna start practicing on it now along with the others!" Matthew says excitedly before walking back to his training spot but as he walks past Midoriya they fist bump each other.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Eight...Battle Center Beta...4:51 PM…**_

"YEAHHHHH!" Kirishima yells as he falls with most of his body hardened as a few moments later he lands, creating a crater. He dusts himself off while smiling.

"Fuck yeah!" He yells as he raises his fists to the sky as he then gets out of the crater he hears a loud screeching noise, like metal scraping concrete loudly, he then turns around to see none other than Matthew pulling a bus missing its wheels by steel chains wrapped around the front bumper as Uraraka and Mina move past him while sparing, he then begins to run while pulling it and as he passes Kirishima he smiles and gives him a nod as Kirishima smiles back with a nod as well.

"Keep going buddy!" Kirishima yells out while waving before going back inside the building.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Nine...UA High...3:42 PM…**_

Matthew just got out of the locker rooms after changing into his training gear and getting ready for another hard training session but as he walks out he bumps into power loader.

"Oh hey Power Loader, sorry." Matthew says with a respectful bow as Power Loader chuckles.

"It's fine kid, anyway I was looking for you." He says to Matthew, making the large teen raise a scaly brow.

"What for?" He asks as Power Loader holds out a large black vest with a dial.

"It's a weight vest I made for you, goes up to twenty five tons." Power Loader tells him as he takes it with a smile.

"Oh thanks, but how come you're giving this to me? I thought you said I owed you?" He asks as Power Loader looks away.

"I might've remembered that I didn't get you anything for Christmas last year and your birthday so I thought I'd give you something so you wouldn't pull that up when I called in the favor." Power Loader says in a quiet tone.

"But you did get me something for Christmas and my birthday last year?" Matthew says in a confused tone as Power Loader looks back at him.

"Just...just take the damn thing and go dammit before I change my mind!" He yells out in an annoyed tone as Matthew runs off with the vest.

"Thanks again Power Loader!" He yells out while running down the halls as Power Loader grunts in response and begins walking back to the workshop but as he rounds the corner he sees Midnight leaning against the wall.

"Never took you for a softie, Higari." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says while passing her with a wave of his hand.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Ten...Toshinori Residence...7:14 PM…**_

Matthew took a bite out of his chicken he cooked while watching the TV seeing two men argue as he turned it up.

"Rumor has it the boy said it himself, that he's All Might's kid from his own lips!" One man yells out as he slams his fist on the desk to emphasize his point as the other one glares at the other.

"Rumors! Just rumors plus they look nothing alike and aside from the super strength they have in common, that's where the similarities end!" The man yells back.

"But-" Matthew then changes the channel to something else as he sighs heavily.

" _Shit that's what I was afraid of, however the press doesn't want to harass me yet so there's that."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he keeps eating his dinner.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Eleven...Battle Center Beta…5:27 PM...**_

Matthew grunts loudly as he does another pull up on the side of the building as the concrete edges crack from where he is gripping, he does another pull up while wearing the vest Power Loader gave him with the dial set to fifteen tons, he then finishes up doing pull ups as he pulls himself up with all of his might onto the building before turning the dial down.

"Awesome...now to run a few miles with this thing turned up to fifteen tons...wonderful." He says between breaths as he sits up and jumps off the building and lands on a car.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Twelve...Toshinori Residence...7:49 PM…**_

As Matthew finishes washing the dishes he walks to the living room to notice All Might got home, sitting on the couch looking down Matthew looks at him with a raised scaly brow.

"Hey you alright?" He asks as All Might leans back and looks at Matthew.

"Son, I was uh...wanting to know, when you asked Shoka to go on a date, what did you do or how'd you act?" All Might asks shocking Matthew with the question, after a few seconds Matthew responds.

"Well, I just acted like myself, so I say do the same...does she know about you being like this or?..." Matthew asks as All Might then nods.

"Yes she knows, she's a pro hero as well." He says to Matthew making him look at All Might for a second before smiling.

"Is it who I think it is?" He asks with a smile as All Might chuckles with a smile himself.

"Maybe." Is all he says before Matthew laughs.

"Alright if that's the case then be like how you are now, don't puff up in your muscle form or anything like that, just you know...be you." Matthew says to his adoptive father as he sees one of the biggest smiles he's seen in awhile creep up on All Might's face as he then stands up and hugs Matthew.

"Thank you son." All Might says after letting go.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me." Matthew says backing off and starts walking to his room.

"Ask her tomorrow!" Matthew yells out to him.

"I will! Trust me!" All Might says with a smile before falling back on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Training Day Thirteen...Final Training Day...Battle Center Beta...6:29 PM…**_

Matthew and Midoriya both breath heavily as they race up the hill without there quirks, neck and neck as they reach the end and after a few more seconds they reach the top, making it a tie as they both start laughing as Matthew pulls Midoriya into a hug and then breaks it off. After a minute of resting with that race being there final piece of training for the day they both get up off the ground with smiles.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Matthew asks with a smile.

"I'm ready for it, you?" Midoriya says surprisingly with a confident tone as Matthew smiles.

"Hell yeah, let's go home and get some rest...see you tomorrow at the Sports Festival." Matthew says as he shakes Midoriya's hand with a smile before they start walking back to the locker rooms.

* * *

 _ **Day of the Sports Festival...Locker Room...10:57 AM…**_

As everyone speaks to one another Matthew leans on a table where Sato is seated and the others are gathered around.

"Wonder what the first round is gonna be?" Sato says nervously as Tokoyami speaks up.

"No matter what it is, we have to be ready for it." Tokoyami says as Kirishima slams his fists together.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima says before looking over to Matthew noticing he's gotten bigger.

"Hey I know you've been working hard, but how hard exactly have you been working out? You look bigger man." Kirishima says with a smile as Matthew chuckles.

"Thanks for noticing, yeah I've been working pretty-" Before Matthew could finish Iida busts into the room.

"The festival is about to start people! Get your game faces on!" Iida yells out as Matthew then gets off the table and stretches a little bit as then the one person that was missing walks in.

"Shoka." Matthew says looking at her as she looks back at him.

"Hey Matthew." She says before looking at Midoriya slightly past him.

"Midoriya." Shoka calls out to him.

"Yes, Todoroki?" Midoriya answers back as she walks up to him and everyone looks at the two as Matthew walks up to the sides of them.

"Look, from what I understand, I'm stronger than you." Shoka says to him in a cold tone with a glare.

"And I don't know why but All Might has his eye on you...so I'm going to beat you." She says to him as she then looks to Matthew.

"That includes you Matthew." Shoka says to him as Kirishima tries to approach but Matthew raises a hand and stops him.

"Oh?" Matthew replies.

"It's obvious even after hard training from the both of us we're most likely even in power, if not then pretty close, either way…" Shoka then gets close to him while looking at him.

"I will beat you." Shoka says before beginning to walk away.

"You might beat me or not, but I promise you this much Shoka…" He says making her stop.

"Underestimate me and don't go all out...then you'll regret it, fast." Matthew warns her before she walks out the door as Matthew then starts walking out the door as well.

"Come on everyone, let's get this started." Matthew says while walking out the door to see Shoka up ahead.

" _A lot of things are going to happen and I think this will probably be one of the most important in our lives and as much as i'm pissed at you for holding back still, I still love you just the same."_ Matthew thinks to himself as everyone follows close behind him and they get closer to the exit and see Shoka waiting for them, she then joins the group and step out into the light for the roaring crowd to see, the crowd going wild to see the students appear.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Eclipse Horizon...Hall of Rulers…**_

"And so his second test begins." God says as Jesus types away at a few things on a screen before pushing it away and looking at the big screen.

"Sorry just had to finish that up, few people earned a promotion, now where the heck is my brother I swear if he's-" As soon as he's about to say something Satan kicks the door open, barely able to see through the pile of drinks and snacks he has almost reaching the door frame, making Jesus's jaw drop.

"What are you doing!?" Jesus exclaims as Satan laughs while walking to his seat.

"Wellllll...I heard what we're about to watch was essentially this universes Olympic games and our recruit is participating so I came prepared!" Satan says happily as he plops down in his seat after setting his food and drinks on the table as Jesus rests his head on his right hand.

"Why are we related?..." Jesus asks himself.

"Aw come on you love me! Don't deny it." Satan says with a smile before there father speaks.

"Hush you two, it's starting." God says to them as the Sports Festival finally begins.

* * *

 **NOTE: HOLY HELL! HELLO I AIN'T DEAD! Sorry for being gone so long, I just wanted to think about something but then life happened so you know, but yes I'm finally back, anyway before I leave you guys and I go to bed, just wanted to say sorry again and that I'm gonna try finishing the sports festival arc AND the internship/hero killer arc (whichever works I guess?) before I go off again like that! Also the next few chapters might be shorter than usual, just depends I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the awesome reviews across the different sites! Seriously! Seeing that stuff always keeps me going so do leave a review and let me know what you think and this is for Alex on RoyalRoad , don't worry I plan on it, but just not now, but it will happen and remember! GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sports Festival Part Two: Obstacle Course!**

* * *

 _ **Stadium...11:00 PM…**_

As Present Mic introduce all of the classes they all walk towards the center to the front of a stage and as they do Midoriya speaks up.

"W-Wow, there's so many people." Midoriya says in a nervous tone, his new found confidence breaking a little.

"Yeah, it's making me kind of nervous, what about you Senshi?" Kirishima asks Matthew.

"A little but I'll get used to it pretty quickly." He replies with a smile and as they speak among each other after reaching the front of the stage a woman walks up onto it.

"It's Midnight!" A man from the crowd yells out loud enough to be heard as she walks up onto the stage, making the crowd go wild again as she flips her black hair and puts a hand on her hip, making some of the boys in the group blush.

"Is that really school appropriate?" Tokoyami asks blushing.

"Nope, don't think so buddy." Kirishima says looking away with a blush as he sees Mineta drooling like a dog basically.

" _I know it can't be helped with how she acts but jesus I really wish they wouldn't drool and look at the woman that was like a second mother to me like that."_ Matthew thinks to himself as Midnight then cracks her whip.

"Quiet! It's time for the player pledge!" She yells out as she points her whip to the side.

"Representing the students is Matthew Senshi!" Midnight yells out over the mic as everyone then looks at him as he sweats a little but quickly swallows his fears and walks up onto the stage in front of the mic, he then takes a deep breath before finally speaking.

"We've all gotten this far and it hasn't been easy…" Matthew starts off as he looks to the crowd.

"But we're alive and we're still dreaming, so today is the day we show everyone what we're capable of…" Matthew says as he then smiles.

"So today I say let's give it everything we got and then some! Show everyone that the next generation is just getting started!" Matthew says raising his voice while holding his smile.

"So go beyond...PLUS!..." He then raises his right fist to the sky.

"ULTRA!" Everyone from the students to the viewers in the stadium shout out together with him as he then walks off the stage with the crowd roaring, his class smiling at him and the other classes cheering, Midnight then takes the mic back and quiets everyone down.

"Now time for the first game!" Midnight says as a sadistic smirk comes upon her face.

"Consider this a qualifier match!" Midnight says as a big screen behind her lights up and begins to spin like a slot machine.

"What could it be that will make our first year students cry in fear for this sports festival!?" Midnight says in an equally sadistic tone right before it stops spinning as she then points whip at the screen.

"An obstacle course! The course will be the outer circumference of the stadium so about four kilometers or so and the rules you may ask!?" She then licks her lips before cracking her whip.

"As long as you stay inside the course, anything goes!" She yells out before pointing her whip at a big gate like exit.

"Now take your places participants!" She yells out as well as then everyone goes and gathers in front of the gate and as Matthew and the others get ready, the green lights come on.

" _I already know for a fact that Shoka will make it to the end of this festival…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as the first light goes off.

" _So I won't use my new moves since they cost so much energy to use until near the end so I can give it my all, but I promise myself this…"_ Matthew tightens his hands into fists as the second light goes off.

" _I'll save you from destroying yourself Shoka. And grandpa…"_ The final light goes off and bell dings.

" _I hope your watching from wherever you are!"_ He yells in his head as he and all the others rush forward.

"And there off! Ready for some commentary mummy man!?" Present Mic yells over the speakers.

"You forced me to come here when I was trying to take a nap." Aizawa says with a tired tone, as the students rush into the small corridor, everyone begins to push and squish each other as they try to go forward having a tough time, Matthew keeps pushing them aside to make room for himself as he then sees the light at the end of the corridor.

" _Oh great, this corridor is the-"_

" _First challenge"_ Matthew and Shoka think at the same time as she then blasts ice forward, freezing the participants feet to the ground as she steps on the ground again sending another ice wave out behind her, Matthew dodges it and with all of his might launches forward with the others behind him launching forward as well.

"You ain't beating me that easily Shoka!" Matthew yells out.

"Nice try you half and half bitch!" Bakugou yells out blasting forward.

"That won't work on me, Todoroki!" Momo yells out flying forward using a pole she keeps extending.

"You'll need to do better than that to stop me." Tokoyami says using Dark Shadow to fling himself forward as Kirishima holds on to him as Shoka then freezes the ground again to try and get some but misses.

"Not gonna work against me Todoroki!" Midoriya says with a confident smirk and tone after dodging the ice by jumping using Full Cowling at ten percent as the others dodge or try to walk on it and keep going forward.

"More people out of our class dodged that than I originally thought." Shoka says to herself as then is shocked by purple balls flying towards the ground her as then a purple blur begins to bounce on them and as she looks up she sees Mineta flying through the air.

"I outsmarted you Todoroki! Now it's time for my ultimate move! Gra-" Before Mineta could finish he slammed in the side by a giant metal fist sending him rolling back making everyone stop, Matthew in front of a large group of other participants with Kirishima and Midoriya at his side as they look up at the giant metal robot.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me right now!" Kirishima yells out.

"The Faux villains from the exam are here!?" Midoriya yells out in a questioning tone as Matthew growls before ripping off the upper half of the UA gym uniform revealing, little did he know, his heavily scarred and more toned body off on the big screen the audience was watching as he pops his dorsal fins out.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Stadium...**_

"Wow...he doesn't look half bad for a teen in his freshman year." A random new pro hero says to her friend loud enough to be heard.

"The others are definitely not something to scoff at but he's the only one that's showing off at the moment so I see your point." Her friend says with an ever so light blush as she speaks loud enough for her to hear, little did they know they were a few rows down from All Might himself surprisingly able to hear this as he face palms.

" _My boy I know you've never wanted to deal with being harassed by the press or anything of the sort but after this you won't get a choice in the matter...god help you son."_ All Might thinks to himself before looking back at the screen.

* * *

 _ **Back at the obstacle course...**_

"Obstacles have now presented themselves to the participants! Starting with the first obstacle!...Robo Inferno!" Present Mic yells out over the speakers as nearly everyone stands back shocked.

"They had to fight those!?" One participant yells out.

"There's too many!" Another one yells out.

"Can't these things kill us!?" Another one yells out as well.

"I wonder where they get the money for it?" Momo asks out loud as Shoka takes a step back with an ice cold glare.

"So, these we're the bots you told me about that were in the entrance exam, Matthew." Shoka says out loud as the bot begins to bring its fist down.

"I wish they would've prepared something more challenging." She says as she puts her right hand on the ground and makes an ice circle before looking up with the same glare.

"Since my stupid old man is watching." She was with venom in her tone as she then brings the hand up and sends a huge ice wave freezing the bot nearly completely before closing her right hand into a fist and bringing it back down to her side as she breathes out cold mist before taking off between the giant robot's legs.

"Hey she stop the bots! Run between the legs while we have the chance!" A participant yells out before she looks back while running.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I froze them when they were unbalanced, They'll fall over." Shoka replies just as the bot begins to fall towards Matthew and the participants, shocking Matthew that'd she pull something like this.

"Get down!" Matthew yells out as the bot falls towards them but just as its about to crush them he activates his quirk and catches it, stopping it from crushing them and as he holds, struggling under the massive weight he growls in anger once more.

" _Me and her are going to have a chat about pulling this shit but first I'm gonna show everyone what I can really do!"_ Matthew yells in his head before pulling his right hand back and forming it into a fist as he holds the metal titan up with his left and then slams his fist into it while channeling his quirk through his right fist sending it flying back up and onto it's back from the force as he lets out a roar before charging full steam ahead as the others in his class quickly follow behind him and then the participants.

"First Todoroki from class 1A freezes the zero pointers nearly completely solid and takes the lead but then Senshi saves the other participants from being crushed before leading the pack after showing off an impressive feat strength! Incredible!" Present Mic yells out over the speakers as Matthew lets out another roar as he charges up running past a group of zero pointers, he then dodges a punch from one before leaping onto its arm, then up to its head before leaping again ahead and when flying through the air, he does a one eighty spin before firing his atomic beam dead center in the back of the zero pointer's head, making the head explode and fall over on its side, he then flips back around grunts as he lands as he keeps running, Kirishima surprisingly able to keep up along side Midoriya and the others.

"Listen with all do respect but that bitch could've killed somebody if you didn't catch it!" Kirishima yells out to Matthew.

"I know! Which is why me and her are gonna have a chat!" He yells out in anger before roaring again and sprints forward, going faster than a car to catch up to her and after a few seconds he sees her back and finally catches up to her and slows down to her speed as he gives her a side glare as she scoffs at him.

"What?" Shoka asks as they keep running.

"You could've killed somebody if I wasn't there Shoka!" Matthew says to her with a raised voice as she clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"They'll live." She simply replies as Matthew holds his glare.

"How far are you willing to go to get payback against your father Shoka?" Matthew asks her.

"Is this really the time!?" She yells out as they continue.

"No, so all I ask is that you don't let your hatred for your father blind you from how good of a team we make, think about it when you're able because my guts telling me the next round might involve teams." Matthew says to her.

"Fine." She replies in a cold tone as they both turn their heads to see a certain hot head blasting towards.

"Get back here you scaly bastard and you half and half bitch!" Bakugou says as he blasts both of them, Matthew catching the brunt of it as Shoka takes off, Bakugou tries to blast after her but is grabbed by Matthew before being thrown back behind him as he dodges a one pointer bot before smashing it with his tail as Bakugou then screams out in rage towards him.

"Bring it you scaly bastard!" Bakugou yells at him as Matthew lets out a deep breath.

"Great this is gonna slow me down while she gets ahead." Matthew says in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the stadium…**_

"Class 1A is doing great." Thirteen says as they see class 1A take out bots left and right.

"Class 1B is doing good too!" All Might says to the other heroes beside him as he looks back at the screen to see the other students have managed to catch up to Bakugou and Senshi fighting it out while on the move.

" _I know what I asked you two to do and it's unreasonable for me to ask such a thing, so at least make it to the second round!"_ All Might thinks to himself.

* * *

 _ **Back at the obstacle course…**_

"And it seems the rest of our participants have reached the second obstacle! The pit!" Present Mic yells over the speakers.

" _Wait, PIT!?"_ Matthew yells in shock in his head as he stops himself, taking a blast to the face from Bakugou as he skids to a stop right at the edge as he flies over with his explosions as Matthew growls again.

"Dammit!" He says to himself as he looks over the edge as the others catch up, Tsuyu then wastes no time leaping onto the wire and begins to crawl to the other side as Matthew looks to the other side as he sees Bakugou already reach it.

"Shit!" He says before looking to his side seeing some girl with pink hair use jet boots and then Iida hop onto the line before Midoriya while balancing himself as he boosts across on the lines as Matthew then lets out a sigh knowing what he needs to do.

"I've always wanted to try this...but at the same time I'm gonna hate how this is gonna make me look…" Matthew says to himself before taking a running jump, then in mid air doing a one eighty spin and begins firing his atomic breath at a high enough power to propel him, flying through the air as he grabs his tail so it doesn't hit anyone, he then sees the others begin to laugh and even Iida lose his balance almost shock from the insult to the laws of physics that is being performed by Matthew as he flies past him.

"What in the world is Senshi from class 1A doing!? That's not how physics work!" Present Mic yells over the speakers barely able to contain his laughter as Matthew reaches the other side and smiles to himself as cuts the beam off turns around and lands.

"Because fuck you physics!" Matthew says before letting out a loud laugh before taking off at full speed towards the next obstacle.

"It seems Todoroki from Class 1A is already at the final obstacle! The Minefield! And it seems the others are closing in fast behind her!" Present Mic yells out over the speakers as Matthew clicks his tongue.

"Shit, already!? Fuck this!" Matthew yells out as he activates his quirk and through his legs turns up the speed, kicking up dirt behind him as he catches up quickly to see Bakugou closing in on Shoka as she crosses the minefield slowly.

" _Great so this is meant to slow the leader down. For entertainment?"_ Shoka thinks to herself as she then hears the familiar blasts coming up behind her quickly as she then turns around and sees Bakugou blasting towards her.

"Think you could get ahead and win easily huh!?" He yells out as he readies a blast for her.

"Don't go declaring war on the wrong assholes either half and half!" He yells out before attempting to blast her but she dodges and freezes his arm slightly and begin to fight as Matthew and the others speed up there advancement, Matthew then leaps towards the two in the lead with a roar making them turn their heads to him as he lands barely missing a mine before landing a punch to Bakugou's face and one to Shoka's side making them stumble.

"And in a turn of events we have a three way fight for first going on across the minefield! Total chaos!" Present Mic announces enthusiastically as they all three begin to exchange blows.

"You two don't know when to quit do you!?" Bakugou yells out as he attempts to blast both of them but misses both as they look at him.

"We could say the same thing about you." Matthew and Shoka say in unison before looking at each other before she then tries to freeze Matthew but he slaps her hand away, redirecting it and as they continue they near the end of the minefield.

" _Finally about-"_ Matthew begins to think to himself but a loud boom and high speed winds can be heard behind them as all three turn to see a large explosion and wind pressure blast around an area as they look up to see none other than Izuku Midoriya flying towards them with a determined look.

"And Izuku Midoriya from class 1A is flying in hot pursuit for first place!" Present Mic yells excitedly.

"What the hell, Izuku!?" Matthew exclaims out loud with his eyes nearly bursting out his skull from shock as he gets closer as he then readies to fire a smash from one of his fingers and plants his feet on Shoka and Matthew's back.

"Twenty percent Smash!" Midoriya yells out as he fires it off in between all three of them, setting off the mines and blasting himself forward and as he lands he reactivates Full Cowling and begins running as all three recover.

"Oh hell no you ain't winning that easily!" Matthew yells out with a smile before activating his quirk and launching forward and out of the minefield right behind him and quickly catches up.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you!?" Matthew asks with a smile as they race neck and neck as Shoka and Bakugou are in hot pursuit.

"DEKU!" Bakugou yells out while blasting towards them with Shoka to his right.

"Midoriya! Matthew!" Shoka yells out as well as Matthew and Midoriya reach the final stretch, a corridor just like the beginning, Matthew then decides to break his promise a little bit and puts everything he has in his legs and begins to run faster than Midoriya.

"Full Cowling twenty five percent!" Midoriya yells out as he takes back the lead just barely but not by much as its neck and neck again and as it all becomes a blur, Midoriya takes a final leap of faith and crosses the finish line just before Matthew by a second as both of them come to a stop skidding across the ground.

"And Izuku Midoriya of class 1A takes first place by storm! Winning the obstacle course!" Present Mic announces as the crowd goes wild. Shoka then crosses the finish line, then Bakugou and the rest begin filing in, Matthew and Midoriya breath heavily as they share a laugh together as Matthew then looks to him.

"What the hell was that back there at the minefield, Izuku!? Came flying in like a missile!" Matthew says while laughing and still catching his breath.

"I could say the same thing about you at the pit, seriously what the hell were you doing!?" Midoriya says before he busts out laughing alongside Matthew and as they continue to catch there breath and laugh the rest cross the finish line and after that they were ordered to gather back in front of the stage with Midnight on it.

"The top forty two students will proceed to the next round!" She says before licking her lips again.

"The real competition begins now!" She says as she cracks the whip and the big screen pops up before it begins to spin.

"I already know what it is, but what could it be!?" She says over the mic as it keeps spinning before finally stopping and points her whip at it.

"Cavalry Battle!" She yells over the mic before continuing.

"Let me explain the rules! Participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish, essentially its the same as a regular cavalry battle with one change." She then looks behind her to the group of participants.

"Depending on the position you had in the race will depend on how much you're worth in points, the points go up by five starting from the bottom...and the point value for first place you maybe wondering!?" She asks as she lets a sadistic smirk come across her face.

"Ten Million!" She yells out shocking Matthew, he turns to see Midoriya petrified and the others looking at him with predatory eyes.

" _Oh shit…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as Midoriya shakes with fear. Meanwhile up in the crowd in the upper part of the stadium however, there were two heroes watching the sports festival, one looking awfully similar to Matthew but different at the same time, his scales were charcoal black, fiery orange eyes and he wore black GI pants along with a long white coat with red accents. The other hero being shorter than the scaly pro hero, a foreigner to be exact, he only wore blue GI pants with an american flag tied around his waist, nothing else, he had dark brown fur covering his body and dark brown eyes.

"Say old friend if he wins this, I get to put my name on that list for internships." The scaly hero says to his friend.

"Fine but if he loses Godzillo, I put my name on there alright?" The pro hero says to the other hero named Godzillo as Godzillo then grunts in response.

"Alright, deal...Kong." Godzillo says to his friend named Kong, the monkey pro hero from the U.S.A smiles as he looks down at the stadium center as he pulls out a banana, peels expertly quick and begins to eat it.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Eclipse Horizon...Hall of Rulers…**_

Satan swallowed some chips before taking a bite out of a chilli dog before speaking.

"Wow, ten million huh? Wonder if Matthew is gonna help his friend or not." Satan says with a mouthful before swallowing and then looks to his brother who was glaring at him as Satan then offers his bag of chips.

"Want them brother?" He asks with a toothy smile.

"No I- you know what...fine." Jesus then takes the bag as Satan laughs a bit as they go back to watch the screen as Matthew and Midoriya talk.

* * *

 **NOTE: Hey! So now we got the obstacle course out of the way, now we need the cavalry out and then after that you guys are probably gonna get a pretty long chapter or two decently long ones. Anyway might get to work on the next chapter today, might not, depends either way it'll be coming soon! See you guys next time! GO! BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sports Festival Part 3: Cavalry Battle and origins!**

* * *

 _ **Staduim center…**_

Midnight had announced that they had fifteen minutes to make a team and the battle would last fifteen minutes as Midoriya and Matthew began coming up with a plan.

"I know Kacchan won't help us for sure and I know a lot of others are going to avoid teaming up with us...and the both of us alone are great for offense so we need defense." Midoriya says with a hand to his chin as he thinks before snapping his fingers.

"I know one person we could probably get, you got any ideas Senshi-San?" He asks as Matthew responds with a nod.

"Yeah, I think I can get Shoka to team up with us, I said something to her during the race and if it's me asking she'll probably agree." Matthew says to him as they give each other a nod.

"I'll go find her, while you go get whoever it is you have in mind." He says to him as he begins his search for Shoka within the large group, he looks over the crowd, using his height to his advantage, he looks over and sees Bakugou being swarmed basically and for a moment they lock eyes as they begin to glare at each other, a few people notice, looking between the two before they break it off. Matthew continues searching and soon he finds Shoka, being swarmed by people as well, he pushes through the crowd and quickly reaches her after she tells another person no with a cold expression and tone, she then looks up at Matthew.

"Hey Shoka, want to join my team?" Matthew asks simply as Shoka then looks at the other people for a second then back at him before nodding.

"Yes." She says with her regular tone as Matthew begins to walk off with her following closely behind as the crowd behind them begin muttering curses, after getting a distance from the crowd Shoka stops Matthew in his tracks by grabbing his arm, making him turn around.

"The only reason I'm joining is...because you're right...we make a good team…" Shoka says before looking away from him and sighing.

"And that's the only reason why as well." She says as she then lets go of his arm.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to team up with me simply because we're together and you don't need to hide the fact we're not exactly on the best of terms right now as well…" He says to her as she looks down a bit.

"But I'm glad you're not letting yourself be blind to stuff like this considering everything but like you said back during the obstacle course, now's not the time to talk about this so lets meet up with Midoriya and whoever he found." He says to her as she then nods. They search for a minute or so before finally finding Midoriya and seeing none other than Tokoyami making Matthew smile as they walk towards them and as soon as they reach them Matthew pats Tokoyami on the back.

"Thanks for agreeing to help us Tokoyami." Matthew says with a smile as Tokoyami smiles back a bit himself.

"Of course, when Midoriya told me you, him and Todoroki were teaming up I didn't want to turn down helping out some friends…" Tokoyami says with a slight smile before letting it fall and getting serious.

"Now what's the plan?" Tokoyami asks as they all then get close.

"Alright so here's what I've come up with…" Midoriya says as they all begin to form a plan.

* * *

 _ **Stadium Center...a few minutes later…**_

"Alright people! Raise those battle cries and let the UA students hear it! It's time for the epic cavalry battle! Light the signal fire baby and lets get this started!" Present Mic yelled over the speakers, hyping the crowd up for the battle, every team was ready to go and in their own part of the field, then there was Midoriya's team, he was the rider, shoka on the right side, Matthew on the left with Tokoyami in the front.

"Senshi-san?" Midoriya asks.

"Ready!" Matthew replies with a toothy grin as he pops his dorsal fins out.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya then asks.

"Yes." Shoka simply replies along with a nod.

"Tokoyami?" Midoriya finally asks.

"Yeah." Tokoyami replies as Midoriya then tightens the ten million headband around his forehead.

"Let's win this!" Midoriya yells out as Midnight cracks her whip.

 **(Recommended song is Go Seize It! From the Season 2 OST of MHA.)**

"Start!" She yells out as everyone charges forward except Midoriya's team.

"Stick to the plan!" Midoriya yells out as they then charge.

"Those points will be mine!" Mineta yells out from somewhere unknown to them.

"Let's bring those arrogant class 1A bastards down." A certain blonde headed boy says making Matthew growl in annoyance knowing exactly who that is just from hearing his voice.

" _First chance I get, I'm knocking his teeth out because I remember clearly hating him and finding him annoying as hell in my past life!"_ Matthew thought to himself.

"Todoroki now!" Midoriya yells out as Shoka then brings her right arm swinging upwards and makes a huge ice wall between them and the other teams.

"Alright hopefully some of them will start to fight it out so lets-" Before Midoriya could finish he dodges Tsuyu's tongue startling him.

"Already!?" Matthew yells out at how fast they got around the wall to see Shoji charging them.

"Guy is faster than he looks!" Matthew adds as they begin to move and as Matthew charges up his atomic breath.

"Oh Midoriya...give me those points!" Mineta yells out from Shoji's back hidden perfectly pretty much as they ran then turned around.

"Fire!" Midoriya yells out as Matthew then puffs up his chest and lets his atomic breath loose striking the ground right in front of Shoji, making him stumble and nearly fall as they continue to run.

"Nice one!" Midoriya yells out as then vines attempt to grab the ten million headband but Dark Shadow comes out and beats the vines back.

"Dark Shadow watch our blind spots!" Tokoyami orders as Dark Shadow defends against another barrage of Vines from a class B student.

"Got it!" Dark Shadow yells out as Dark Shadow continues to defend against the vines as they retreat for a solid two minutes before they were taken out and the class 1B's team points were stolen by Bakugou.

"DEKU!" The blonde yells out as they then see him and his team charge them as Bakugou blasts off using his quirk.

"Oh shit, Shoka!" Matthew yells out.

"I know!" Shoka yells out as she forms a huge ice wall between them and Bakugou and his team as Matthew smiles at Shoka as they run along the wall.

"Nice one Sh-" Before he could finish Bakugou blasts through the wall right beside Matthew yelling in rage.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Matthew screams out in terror as he punches Bakugou on reflex sending him flying back through the hole as they keep going as Tokoyami looks back with a raised brow as Matthew looks down in embarrassment.

"Bastard scared the shit out of me…" Matthew says in a low and embarrassed tone as they continue fleeing but not long after that Bakugou and his team show up again charging full steam ahead as he lets out a battle cry as Matthew fires off a quick charge of his atomic breath.

"This is going to be a long round it feels like…" Matthew says to himself as they keep running and fires off another blast.

* * *

 _ **Stadium seats...near the announcer booth…Nine Minutes left...**_

"Nine minutes are left and so far Team Midoriya has held onto the ten million points! Lets see if they can keep this up!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as Team Bakugou then breaks off to snag some other points from the other teams chasing Team Midoriya.

"Team Midoriya is doing great given the odds are stacked against them." Snipe says.

"Agreed and it seems most of the teams have decided to start going after each other for points now instead of going for the big prize." Thirteen says as All Might nods while looking at thirteen before looking back at Team Midoriya as Dark Shadow defends against projectiles as Midoriya fires off a few blasts of high speed wind at fifteen percent, Matthew firing off his atomic breath at the teams trying to approach them and Shoka freezing the ground behind them.

" _Come on...you can do it!"_ All Might thinks to himself as he continues watching.

* * *

 _ **Back at the stadium center...three minutes later…**_

Matthew fired off another atomic beam as they kept running.

"How much longer do we need to keep this up!?" Matthew yells out as they keep running.

"Six minutes or so! Just keep going and we can win this!" Midoriya yells out before firing off another blast at a team coming from the side.

"We got another problem behind us." Shoka simply says as Midoriya looks behind them, he sees Momo as the rider, Iida in front, Uraraka on the right with Kaminari on the left charging them as Momo created a long pole to use as a lance. Matthew took a glimpse behind them as he began charging his atomic breath.

"Guys, when I say turn, stop quickly and make a sharp left alright?" Matthew says as they all nod as they keep running as Momo readies the pole and looks down at Iida.

"Do it Iida!" Momo yells out as they keep charging.

" _I know what he's going to do, I remember it faintly about him being able to."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he narrows his eyes while looking at them.

"Recipro!..." Tenya yells out as his mufflers come to life as they keep charging as Matthew sweats a bit nervous that this might not work.

"BURST!" Tenya yells out as Team Yaoyorozu bursts forward.

"NOW!" Matthew yells out as they make a sharp left turn, skidding across the ground and giving him a clear shot, time slows down for him and Tenya as they lock eyes and as Matthew opens his mouth Tenya's eyes go wide as Matthew then fires as Tenya then turns the team at an angle and dodges Matthew's blast barely out of reach of grabbing the head band.

" _It worked! Yes!"_ Thinks to himself as he smiles as they keep running with Momo and her team looking shocked.

"Nice thinking Senshi-san!" Midoriya yells out as the Team keeps charging.

"Thanks Mid-" But before Matthew could finish a certain blonde made his presence known.

"Oh my, seems you guys have had it rough with all of that running around! But we'll be taking those points now, you don't deserve them since you're being carried brittle bones." Monoma of class 1B says with a smile as they charge at them head on and as they get close he looks to Matthew.

"My, my you've seem to be carrying the entire-" Monoma stops himself as he sees the death glare Matthew was giving him as Matthew freed up his left hand as they get extremely close.

"Kosei!" Monoma yells out as Kosei then quickly forms a wall of solid air as they attempt to pass, but Matthew lets his fist fly as hard as he can without using his quirk, breaking through the wall easily.

"Oh fu-" Monoma attempts to say but is cut off by Matthew's fist landing right in his face, landing even harder from the momentum of charging at them, knocking him clean out of his shoes and off his team carrying him as he does back flips from the force of the punch as blood was flung around due to his nose breaking and even a few teeth being scattered across the ground from being knocked out of his mouth as he does a final backflip landing face first in the dirt.

"Team Monoma is out!" Midnight yells as the crowd goes crazy.

"Had something against him Matthew?" Shoka asks as they keep running as Matthew grunts in response.

"Guy kept running his mouth these past two weeks and decided first chance I get, I'd make him swallow his teeth…" Matthew says as he looks behind him to see two medical bots loading Monoma up on a stretcher.

"Looks like I succeeded." Matthew says with a smile be facing forward again.

* * *

 _ **Other side of the stadium in the stadium seats...three minutes left…**_

"Damn, that was one hell of a punch...guess that kid pissed him off." Godzillo says to Kong as they observed.

"Agreed and he was holding back to...impressive strength indeed." Kong says as he eats his twelfth banana.

"Training him ought to be fun." Godzillo says as Kong smiles.

"Agreed my friend." Kong answers simply as they continue to watch.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Stadium center...one minute and thirty seconds left…**_

As they kept running they began to be chased by Momo and her team again alongside Mineta and his team and two other teams as they battle it out behind them they stopped, Matthew not knowing why they stopped because he was looking behind them look forward and was instantly worried, Bakugou and his team stood in front of them as they slowly became surrounded by all of the remaining teams.

"This is very bad." Matthew says to himself quietly as they looked all around them.

"One minute left! And it seems Team Midoriya is surrounded! Can they hold the ten million points or lose it all!?" Present Mic yells over the speakers as Aizawa watches quietly.

"Everyone, plan b...when I say go Todoroki, do it." Midoriya says quietly as Kaminari on Momo's team began to spark, Kirishima on Bakugou's team hardened up and Mineta breathes heavily as he's stressed about losing and after another few seconds Bakugou lets out a yell before blasting towards them as the rest charge.

"GO!" Midoriya yells out as he fires a blast of high speed wind pressure at Bakugou at fifteen percent making him dodge as Shoka then freezes the ground a lot faster than before, freezing nearly every team in place except Momo's and Bakugou's teams as Shoka then forms a thick Ice dome, darkening the area but not completely as sunlight still shines through the ice.

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya yells out as Matthew fires an atomic blast at Momo and her team to slow them down.

"Dark Shadow attack!" Tokoyami yells out as Dark Shadow, bigger and beefier than normal emerges quickly from him in front of Bakugou who was closing in fast as Dark Shadow slams his fist into Bakugou before he could react.

"Let's kick some ass!" Dark Shadow roars out in a deeper tone than usual with his yellow eyes flashing red as he turns around and goes for Kaminari and as Dark Shadow charges and roars but before he could land a hit, Momo covers her, Iida and Uraraka in a rubber blanket as Kaminari lets loose and shocks Dark Shadow with everything he has.

"Ten Seconds left!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as Dark Shadow falls back a bit and slams into the side of the dome, breaking part of it as some of the ceiling comes down, making him shrink even more as Bakugou comes roaring towards Midoriya, startling Shoka and accidentally ignites her left side slightly and seems she's going to use it as Matthew catches it in the corner of her eye doing it but instead focuses on Momo and her team charging from behind.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yells out as Dark Shadow, even though weakened, comes back to the front as Momo and her team charge and instead of attempting to attack, uses himself as a shield and blocks Bakugou as he launches a powerful explosion at Dark Shadow as Matthew and Midoriya keeps Momo and her team at bay as people struggle to get free from the ice and as Bakugou blasts pass Dark Shadow and Momo and her team get close, the bell dings and Bakugou falls flat on his face and Momo and her team stop as Shoka looks to her left side to her shock and turns the flames off quickly as she grinds her teeth in anger for almost using it.

"Times up!" Present Mic yells out over the speakers as everyone gets off and relax as they walk out from under the dome.

"Nice job everyone!" Midoriya says to the three with a smile as Matthew chuckles, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow smile back and Shoka nods as she holds up her left hand and stares at it as Matthew looks at her for a moment and she catches him looking before she puts her hand down quickly and looks away.

"In first place we got Team Midoriya who managed to hold onto the ten million points the entire game! Impressive!" Present Mic yells.

"Then Second place we got Team Bakugou!" Present Mic also yells as Bakugou slams his fists on the ground as he yells.

"In third we have Team Tetsutet- wait Team Shinsou!? When did they get there!?" Present Mic yells in confusion.

"And in fourth place we got Team Yaoyorozu!" They all sigh in relief as Iida walks up to Matthew and extends his hand, Matthew takes it with a smile and shakes it.

"Well played back there when I used my boost, if I hadn't dodged that I'm certain that would've taken us out right then." Iida says to Matthew with a smile.

"Same to you, I had a gut feeling you had something up your sleeve so I warned the others and it looks like my gut was right, either way well done Iida." Matthew says to him before he walks off while up in the stands Endeavor looks down at his daughter in disappointment before walking away.

"Now we'll take an hour's break for lunch before moving on to this afternoon's festivities! See ya!" Present Mic announces over the speakers and just as Matthew and Midoriya we're about to walk off Shoka grabs both of them.

"Follow me now, we have something we need to discuss." Shoka says quietly to them as she begins to walk away as Midoriya follows.

"Hey Tokoyami, we'll meet you in the break room alright?" Matthew says to him as he follows behind Shoka.

"Of course, no problem, I'll get a table with Kirishima and the others, see you there." Tokoyami says while him and Dark Shadow wave at them before walking off towards the others. Within a few minutes Matthew and Midoriya found themselves in the Faculty and Student entrance with Shoka standing across from them.

"What was it you were wanting to talk about Shoka?" Matthew asks as she then looks to Midoriya.

"I need to know because it's painfully obvious something is going on here…" Shoka says making Izuku stiffen a little as Matthew leans back against the wall with his arms folded.

"Are you All Might's secret love child or something?" Shoka asks bluntly shocking Midoriya as Matthew covers his mouth and lets out a snort.

"I'm serious." Shoka says to Matthew, narrowing her eyes.

"I know, I know sorry." Matthew says with a slight giggle before coughing into his hand as Midoriya responds.

"No it's nothing like that at all! That's not how it is! I can see why you would think that but still." Midoriya says nervously as Shoka raises an eyebrow.

"So you're not denying there's a connection to you two then." Shoka says as she looks to Matthew.

"And you would know wouldn't you?" Shoka says to Matthew as he kept a poker face held strong as Shoka lets out a sigh.

"But I won't pry, but moving on, Midoriya you should know that my father is Endeavor." Shoka says to him making him jolt back a bit at what brought this on as she then continued, telling Izuku everything, the reason why she was born to begin with, how her father put her and still does put her through torturous training sessions, how volatile and awful he is as a father and how he used his fame and fortune to force his mother into a quirk marriage with him, each thing she told Izuku reminded Matthew on why he hated her father so much, in his past life, his father was an abusive drunk and even when he'd sobered up after his mother and him divorced, him and her tortured him mentally with their custody battle over him and how the cops had to be called on him a few times, he was helpless to stop it...just like her in her situation...her situation was far worse but the feelings they had during them were similar...loneliness, depression, helplessness and so on...that's why him and Shoka connected and why he stayed in her life when they met...because Matthew knew how she felt and didn't want anyone to feel like that if he could help it is how it all started before evolving into what they are today...the only light in the darkness he had in his previous life was his grandfather, who died when Matthew was seventeen due to his heart condition finally catching up to him...before he was eighteen all of his friends had abandoned or forget he existed to begin with even though he remembered them all fondly, life was rough in that aspect...but he persevered through the darkness and still kept going to be a good person, his grandfather always taught him to be a good person no matter how wrong the world seemed to be and because of those lessons his grandfather taught him is what made him who he is today and why he owes so much to him still because he kept Matthew on the right path. Matthew was the light in the darkness for Shoka after her Mother scarred her and her brother disappeared, he's always there for her when she's at her lowest to bring her back up, just like how his grandfather was for and to him during his rough childhood in his past life.

"I won't become a tool to that bastard." Shoka says through gritted teeth in a venomous tone as her hands form into fists.

"In my memories, my mother is always crying…" She says as she raises her left hand to cover up her scarred left eye.

"Your left side is unsightly is what she said to me as she poured boiling hot water on me…" She says to them with her voice wavering making Matthew's frown grow bigger as Izuku was shocked to hear this.

"I challenged you both to show him what I can do, without using his damned quirk…" She says in a dark angry tone.

"No...I'll defy him by winning first place without using it." She says with a dark look on her face as she removes her hand from her left eye as Midoriya looks down, the silence between the three deafening for a few seconds before she begins to walk away.

"I don't care how you're connected to All Might Midoriya and I don't care you're his adopted son Matthew, I'll rise above both of you with just my right side." Shoka says as she walks away and Matthew stares at her.

"Todoroki…" Midoriya says as he speaks up, walking towards her.

"I'm only here because of the people who support me…" He says quietly but loud enough for both of them to hear, everything that has happened up until this flashes in his mind one by one.

"Saving people with a fearless smile...All Might...I want to be like him." Midoriya says with a tone filled to the brim with determination.

"My motivation might seem simple to yours, but I can't lose either." Midoriya says to her making Matthew smile as she looks back.

"I have to live up to their hopes...so declaration of war from earlier? The feeling is mutual...I will beat you and Matthew." Midoriya says with a determined look as Matthew walks up to them with a smile.

"And I return the feeling as well...I've come this far and to be honest? I've been holding back so far...so beginning next round is when I stop holding back." Matthew says with a toothy smile before Shoka nods and walks away.

* * *

 _ **An hour later...stadium center…**_

After lunch everyone filed back outside to the stadium center, Matthew walked with Kirishima, Tokoyami and Midoriya since Shoka, Jiro or Mina were nowhere to be found and after reaching the stadium center they waited as the others filed out.

"Hey is that guy alright?" Kirishima asks, pointing over at who Matthew instantly recognized as Monoma with a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandaid over his as Matthew smirked looking at him.

"Normally I'd feel bad for hitting someone that hard, but he's had it coming the past two weeks." Matthew simply says as Kirishima remembers something.

"Wait was that the guy starting shit with us in school?" Kirishima asks as Matthew responds with a nod and just about when he's about to explain what he's been saying the past two weeks, Present Mic blares over the speakers.

"What is this!? Class 1A coming into the field with fanservice now!?" Present Mic yells making him and the other three guys raised an eyebrow before turning around and then what they see sends them slack jawed. All the class 1A girls in UA cheerleader uniforms but what shocked Matthew the most? Shoka was there along with the girls in a cheerleader uniform, which proved too much for Matthew as for the first time seeing something like this in awhile, blood dripped from his nose.

"W-wow...they um...look great." Matthew says as he wipes away the blood and coughs into his hand.

"Y-yeah." Tokoyami surprisingly responded, as edgy as he was, he was still just a guy like the rest of them as Kaminari and Mineta gave each other a thumbs up.

"You two tricked us!" Momo yells at the class perverts as Shoka and Mina look at Matthew and Kirishima with the others staring with blushes across there face.

"They seem to be enjoying the view." Mina says to Shoka.

"Normally I'd say something to him for staring at girls and acting like that, but considering the circumstances I won't." Shoka says as she drops the pom poms.

"Yeah, you're right, no use getting upset about it." Mina says.

"Moving on! After the festivities the final sixteen will duke it out in a classic one on one tournament!" Present Mic announces.

"So the last round is where we fight one on one huh? I can't wait!" Kirishima yells out in excitement as Matthew chuckles.

"Now let's draw lots to determine the brackets and once that is settled we'll move on to the games before starting the final round." Midnight says into the headset while holding a box with lots and after two surprise withdraws for the same reason and being replaced by Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu the brackets were decided from first match to last in order.

 **Izuku Midoriya VS Shinso Hitoshi**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu VS Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Matthew Senshi VS Katsuki Bakugou**

 **Eijiro Kirishima VS Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **Ibara Shiozaki VS Denki Kaminari**

 **Tenya Iida VS Mei Hatsume**

 **Mina Ashido VS Ochako Uraraka**

 **Shoka Todoroki VS Hanta Sero**

After the brackets were decided nearly everyone was excited to go against their opponents except one pair that was meant to against one another.

"Uh oh." Kirishima says out loud as Matthew and Bakugou stare at one another glaring, feeling tension reach a boiling point as Bakugou clicks his tongue in anger and Matthew growls in anger as well before they both walk off in different directions to separate locker rooms to get ready.

"I'm concerned they may blow down the stadium." Tokoyami says.

"As am I." Kirishima replies as he watches Matthew walk off.

"This final round is going to be intense and one hell of a fight." Kirishima says out loud with a smile.

* * *

 **NOTE: Hey guys! Alright so I'll be honest, Cavalry battle...I hate writing it and if it's bad I apologize it's just I hate it and I don't know why, If I end up doing another MHA fanfic down the road long after this I might change it to capture the flag or some shit. Anyway next two chapters will be the final round! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did leave a comment and or review and remember...GO! BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Hero Academia: Hero's Horizon Chapter 13: Sports Festival Part 4: Settling The Score! Fight on!**

* * *

 **NOTE: Before you continue, for people who read my last chapter if it said Itsuka Kendo was going to the third round of the Sports Festival, I apologize, that was a mistake I made and went back and fixed it, I meant to put Ochako Uraraka not Itsuka. Anyway sorry for that! No more notes till the end now!**

* * *

 _ **Stadium locker rooms…**_

As soon as the brackets were decided and seeing he'd be facing Bakugou in his first match he decided on staying in one of the locker rooms and get himself ready, not even bothering to come out when Midoriya's match started or Tokoyami's match. While waiting Kirishima along with Tokoyami and Midoriya found the locker room Matthew was in as they then entered seeing Matthew resting his elbows on his legs while hunched over while sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys." Matthew says to them staring at the floor thinking.

"You alright man?" Kirishima asks.

"Yeah, I'm confident I can beat him, just nervous." Matthew admits.

"How come besides the fact it's Bakugou?" Tokoyami asks as Matthew chuckles.

"Because I'm not gonna hold back anymore, I've been holding back to save my energy so I can make it to the finals so I can fight Shoka." Matthew says while getting up and starts stretching after taking off his tank top.

"I know she's strong but you really think she can make it there?" Kirishima then asks as Midoriya responds for Matthew.

"She will, even though she's using only half her power she will." Midoriya says in a matter of fact tone as Matthew nods.

"What she's going through right now...I need to make it to the end to face her and snap her out of it." Matthew says as he keeps stretching.

"What's wrong with her?" Tokoyami then asks as Matthew sighs.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, it's personal for her, very personal but to put it simply...she's letting her past destroy who she is as a person and I intend to stop that." Matthew says as he cracks his neck then knuckles.

"That's all I'm saying about it though." Matthew adds as then the speaker within the locker room comes to life.

"Will Matthew Senshi please come to the stage entrance." A woman over the speaker says as Matthew takes a deep breath.

"That's me." Matthew says as he begins to exit the locker room.

"Good luck, we'll be watching." Tokoyami says as Matthew looks back and nods as he exits the locker room.

* * *

 _ **Stadium center...Fight Stage…**_

As Matthew walks out into the light the crowd roars to life seeing two of the most powerful participants get ready as they step up on to the stage, standing on opposite ends of the stage were Bakugou and Matthew, they held there glares as Midnight smiles and cracks her whip.

"Remember, rules are anything goes, you lose if you're knocked out obviously and or knocked out of the ring, understood?" Midnight says to the two as they nod with there eyes still locked on each other as she chuckles sadistically before waiting a moment then cracking her whip again.

"Fight!" Midnight shouts out and as soon as it's heard Bakugou blasts towards Matthew, as Matthew just simply walks towards him while glaring.

"I'm gonna blow you to kingdom come, you scaly fuck!" Bakugou yells out in rage as Matthew stops and stares as Bakugou reaches him and lets out a powerful explosive blast, Matthew manages to block it but fails to block a second one from the side as he grunts in pain as Bakugou lets out a battle cry as he lets loose explosion after explosion.

"You're going to learn who's the strongest here, you over sized lizard!" Bakugou yells out as Matthew keeps arms raised and blocks the attacks as he grunts in pain each time. Meanwhile in the stands everyone in class 1A looks on confused at why Matthew isn't fighting back at all and just taking it.

"Fight back dammit why are you just standing there!?" Kirishima yells out.

"I don't understand what he's trying to accomplish." Momo says out loud in a confused tone.

"Has he already given up?" Mineta asks.

"No, he's taking it because he can, he wants to prove a point to Bakugou." Shoka says as everyone looks at her surprised.

"How do you know that for sure?" Kaminari asks as Shoka simply points at Matthew, everyone looks at him closely and Midoriya is the first one to break the silence.

"He's...smiling?" Midoriya says as everyone looks closely through the smoke to see Matthew smiling with his arms raised. Back on the fight stage Bakugou continued his onslaught he smiles as he blasts himself over Matthew.

"Fine, you just want to sit there and take the pain then let me hit you where it really hurts!" Bakugou yells out as he readies a powerful dual explosive blast directed at Matthew's lower back and as he's about to let it loose Matthew slaps him with his tail like a whip at high speed, sending him flying to the side before recovering and blasting himself in front of Matthew while making sure to put distance between them.

"What are you gonna do, just stand there!? FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" Bakugou yells out in rage as Matthew lowers his arms revealing his smile before letting it fall as well.

"Use your damn quirk and fight me!" Bakugou yells out as Matthew gets into a fight stance before taking a deep breath.

"Gladly." He breathes in deeply again and then lets it out through his nose, blowing smoke out as the temperature begins to rise in the stadium as steam begins to come off of his body slowly.

 **(Recommended song is Let out the beast by 7KingZ)**

"My turn…" He simply says as he pops his dorsal fins out as they faintly begin to glow, smoke begins to rise more and more off of his body and as the temperature in the stadium becomes hot as a desert as parts of his body begins to glow orange once more and as the burning glow takes over his body completely he lets out a breath he was holding in releasing smoke from his mouth as he gets out of his fight stance as a shocked Bakugou looks at him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like it was back during the USJ since I didn't overload myself with radiation." Matthew says as he narrows his eyes at Bakugou.

"Now quit being a bitch, frag brain and come at me." Matthew says with a death glare as he begins to walk forward, Bakugou lets out a battle cry before blasting forward.

"Don't think that skin change will save you from me blasting you into dust!" Bakugou yells out as he gets ready to blast Matthew at point blank and as Matthew sees the palm coming he dodges it with unnatural speed before slamming his fist down into the back of Bakugou's head, making him face plant into the fight stage and before he could move Matthew grabs him by the leg and slams him into the ground on his back and after letting go he rolls away and gets back up on his feet all while the crowd roars.

"Die!" Bakugou screams out as he tries to blast Matthew again but Matthew grabs both of Bakugou's wrists as Matthew tanks the blasts and headbutts him, breaking Bakugou's nose as Matthew tightens his grip on Bakugou's wrists and begins to slam him into the ground over and over again like a ragdoll before throwing him across the fight stage, Bakugou recovers in mid flight and blasts towards Matthew again and then right before reaching him blasts to the side then up as he readies a blast.

" _Knew it."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he brings his tail up and whips it as hard as he can in Bakugou's direction, creating high speed winds, knocking him off balance and missing his attack, enraging Bakugou as the angry teen gets sent flying back from a quick charged atomic blast, Bakugou lets out a yell of fury and blasts towards Matthew blindly as then something surprising Bakugou and the entirety of class 1A happens, Matthew raises his right arm with the palm of his hand facing Bakugou and braces his right arm by grabbing the right forearm with his left hand as his right hand glows brighter and then the palm sparks once, then twice, then one last time before a red and fiery orange explosion of atomic energy erupts from the palm blasting Bakugou back and sending him skidding across the ground, Matthew lets go of his right forearm as he breathes out smoke from his nose as he stands there and cocks his head at Bakugou who stands up, shaking with rage as he looks at Matthew wide eyed.

"How...how did you do THAT!?" Bakugou screams in a furious tone as Matthew narrows his eyes at him.

"I looked at how you used your quirk and see if I could apply it to mine. Through a lot of trial and error I got it to work opening many more possibilities to my quirk." Matthew says before cracking his neck both ways and shaking his head.

"But the fight ends here...I proved my point." Matthew says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"And what point...is that?" Bakugou asks in a rage filled tone and a feral look on his face.

"That the difference in power can be closed quickly with enough hard work and determination...and that I'm not putting up with any more of your shit personality...you have qualities I like about you that would make you a great friend however it's overshadowed by that shit personality." Matthew says to Bakugou as Bakugou begins to breathe heavily and breathes faster and faster each second before finally letting out a yell of pure rage as he blasts into the sky.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE IN POWER YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou yells out as he begins blasting towards Matthew, using his explosions to make him spin as then a tornado begins to build up behind him as he closes in faster and faster.

"EAT THIS!" He yells out as he readies his right hand.

"HOWITZER…" He yells out as the hand touches Matthew.

"IMPACT!" He yells at the top of his lungs as he detonates it, the explosion being massive due to the built up oxygen from the tornado, he lands outside of the smoke cloud as he smirks, but then in the blink of an eye it seems a fiery orange blur is seen rushing towards him and time slows down as it gets to his side, in the corner of his left eye he sees Matthew rushing before his eyes travel down to see the glowing fist just about to impact into his stomach and before he could react it hits like a freight train, Matthew throwing all of his might into his fist punching Bakugou so hard it bulges out of his back, making him cough up blood before being sent flying as high speed wind pressure blasts past Matthew and as Bakugou impacts the wall it creates a cloud as the crowd goes silent and as people cough from the smoke, the cloud clears quickly to show Bakugou stuck to the wall before falling down on the ground, Midnight then raises her whip and cracks it towards Matthew.

"Bakugou is out of bounds and knocked out! Senshi wins!" Midnight yells out as the crowd goes wild as Matthew takes a deep breath in, then out as he deactivates his burning state before calmly walking back off of the stage and towards the locker rooms.

"Amazing fight! Absolutely! If more fights are going to be like that then this Sports Festival for the first years might be one of the best yet!" Present Mic yells out as medical bots carry Bakugou out on a stretcher. Back in the stands with class 1A however, nearly everyone's face in the class were either pale or they were slack jawed at what they had just witnessed.

"How did he do that? I thought he could only do that if he ate too much radiation?" Jiro says in a questioning tone as Midoriya's eyes go wide, Uraraka notices him beginning to write quickly in his notebook.

"What is it? Did you figure it out?" Uraraka asks as Midoriya keeps writing.

"The only possible way he could've done that was if he redirected all of the radiation in his body to his heart and forced a melt down state and keeping it there while only drawing out the amount of radiation he needs for his attacks! The amount of control needed for that must be crazy." Midoriya says to the others.

"I'm still confused on how he was able to use his quirk like Bakugou's." Kaminari says before Midoriya speaks.

"The only way I could think he did that is, well, instead of forcing the energy into his arm and fist he forced it all out of his hand, specifically his palm." Midoriya says as he finishes writing then closes the notebook.

"He probably has one or two more moves he hasn't shown." Midoriya says he and the others watch cementoss repair the fight stage. Back to Matthew, he was thinking if he should just prep for his next fight or actually enjoy and watch the other fights.

" _After I put a tank top on and visit recovery girl I'll go sit with the rest of the class and enjoy the matches and also see if i'm gonna have to fight Kirishima or that Tetsutetsu guy."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he reaches the locker rooms.

* * *

 _ **First round...fourth fight…**_

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu exchanged blows with both of them being in boxing stances with toothy smirks on their faces.

"Show me what you can do!" Both of them yell in unison as they then proceed to knock each other out.

"Draw! A tie breaker will decide the victor at the end of the first round!" Midnight yells as she cracks her whip once more to signal the end of the fight as Matthew face palms.

"It's like watching twins fight I swear." Matthew says as the two fighters are taken to Recovery Girl's office via medical bots and stretchers.

* * *

 _ **First round...fifth fight…**_

"Fight!" Midnight yells out as Kaminari then rushes his opponent Shiozaki.

"Let's see how you handle one point three million volts!" Kaminari yells out as he discharges the electricity but Shiozaki turns her back and makes a shield made of vines to block the attack. After about five seconds or so she turns back around to Kaminari in his dumb state as she then picks him up using her vines and dangles him over the fight stage and after a moment Midnight cracks her whip signalling the end of the fight.

"Shiozaki wins!" Midnight declares as Matthew and a few others sigh at Kaminari for not being more careful, Monoma then begins to point and laugh at class 1A before he and Matthew lock eyes as Matthew glares at him, he quickly then stops before Itsuka gets involved.

* * *

 _ **First round...sixth fight…**_

Everyone in class 1A watched as Iida was running and flying around in circles against his will as Mei Hatsume talks about her 'babies' instead of fighting.

"Somebody stop this woman she's crazy!" Iida yells out but in vain as her advertising herself goes on for another twenty minutes before she shuts off the gadgets she got him to wear before the match.

"Thank you all for watching!" Hatsume yells out as she then steps out of the ring with a big smile.

"Hatsume is out of bounds! Iida wins!" Midnight declares as Iida looks at Hatsume with a shocked expression.

"You used me for advertisement against my will!" Iida exclaims in a shock filled tone as Hatsume turns to him with a smile.

"Sorry! Thanks for the help anyway!" Hatsume says as she runs to the locker rooms as Iida looks down with a defeated look.

"I honestly feel bad for him right now." Matthew says out loud as he and the rest of the class watch him walk back in through the entrance to the inside of the stadium.

* * *

 _ **First round...seventh fight…**_

The fight had dragged on for ten minutes Mina and Uraraka had been dodging each others attacks constantly not being able to hit each other. Both were ready to end the fight, Mina then decides to rush Uraraka.

" _I hope this works!"_ Mina thinks as she closes in and attempts to throw a quick uppercut but Uraraka dodges and begins to extend her hand out, Mina tries to stop it by throwing some acid at Uraraka but misses again.

" _Oh no!"_ Mina thinks as Uraraka grabs Mina's arms and activates her quirk making Mina weightless.

" _Got her!"_ Uraraka thinks to herself with a smile as she grabs Mina's arm with hands and swings her in a direction and as soon as she is out of bounds she deactivates her quirk as Midnight cracks her whip at Uraraka.

"Ashido is out of bounds! Uraraka wins!" Midnight announces as Uraraka jumps up and down with a fist in the air.

* * *

 _ **First round...eighth fight…**_

The final fight of the first round was Todoroki vs Sero then there would be a tiebreaker between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu before moving onto the quarter final round. Matthew and the class watched as Shoka and Sero step up onto the fight stage on opposite ends, Sero smiles wildly and excitedly as the crowd cheers but as Matthew looks over to the otherside of the fight stage his blood then drains from his face seeing the look on Shoka's face, the look that scared him? A very pissed off one that promised fury.

" _Oh shit…"_ Matthew thinks to himself in concern for Sero's safety right before Midnight cracks her whip.

"Fight!" Midnight yells out as Sero rushes forward and shoots out tape from his elbows, wrapping Shoka in the tape as he begins to sling her.

"I may not have a chance in hell to win this but I ain't just gonna roll over!" Sero yells out with a smile as Shoka looks down as she is being slung, her hair shadowing her eyes before looking up slightly and glaring at Sero.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Shoka simply says before a massive wave of ice erupts from her, freezing Sero up to his neck and in place as the massive ice formation sticks out of the top of the stadium as everyone looks on in shock and silence.

"Sero can you still move?" Midnight asks and after he struggles for a moment he sighs.

"N-No, I can't." Sero says sadly.

"Todoroki wins!" Midnight anounces as Shoka walks over to Sero.

"Sorry, I was just really pissed off." Shoka says to Sero as she places her left hand on the ice and turns up the heat enough to melt it at a decent rate as she looks away to the ground with a sad expression.

" _Her father must have said something to her before the fight for her to lose control like that."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he watches her melt the ice enough to free him.

" _I hope I can help her finally put this behind her."_ Matthew thinks as he takes a deep breath and leans back with his arms folded. After the ice was removed the tiebreaker match decided the victor of fourth match of the first round being Kirishima from winning the arm wrestling match against Tetsutetsu and after that it was time for the quarter final round.

* * *

 _ **Quarter final round...first fight…**_

The first fight of the quarter final round was Midoriya vs Tokoyami and even though the fight has barely begun Tokoyami was already on the defensive as Midoriya went straight into full cowling at fifteen percent as he launches another blast of high speed wind pressure at Tokoyami as Dark Shadow blocks it and before Tokoyami or Dark Shadow could react Midoriya moves in beside Tokoyami.

" _He's fast!"_ Tokoyami thinks before getting punched in the stomach by Midoriya then getting uppercutted, Dark Shadow then stops Midoriya's onslaught and manages to land a strike but when he goes in for another attack Midoriya dodges again.

"Quit moving so much!" Dark Shadow yells out in annoyance as Midoriya dodges another attack before grabbing Tokoyami and tossing him hard but not too hard as Tokoyami gets tossed out of the fight stage before Dark Shadow can stop him.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!" Midnight announces with a crack of her whip and a smile as Tokoyami is about to get up he sees Midoriya extending his hand and accepts it.

"Thank you Midoriya, it was a good fight, it seems I have a lot to improve though." Tokoyami says to Midoriya as Midoriya responds with a smile and nod.

"No problem if you ever need advice on how to improve your quirk though let me know and I'll give you some ideas." Midoriya says before they begin walking back to the locker rooms.

"Good to see some sportsmanship!" Present Mic comments over the speakers.

* * *

 _ **Quarter final round...second fight…**_

Matthew steps up onto the fight stage to see Kirishima with a toothy smile as Matthew smiles back as he takes off his tank top and tosses it to the side before popping his dorsal fins out as Kirishima stretches a little bit before finally being ready as Midnight then cracks her whip.

"Fight!" Midnight yells out as Kirishima hardens up his arms and head as he charges at Matthew, as Matthew charges up his atomic breath quickly while walking forward a bit and stopping and as Kirishima quickly closes in Matthew lets out his blue atomic breath still with enough power for high speed winds to blast past him. Just before Matthew hits Kirishima with his atomic breath Kirishima raises his arms and blocks it as Matthew continues to fire the beam, pushing Kirishima back.

" _Crap, crap, crap, come on!"_ Kirishima yells in his head as he tries to stop himself from being pushed out of bounds and manages to do so by planting his feet into the ground and stops himself right at the edge as Matthew continues to fire. Kirishima grits his teeth and smiles.

"Time to show you what I can really do." Kirishima says to himself out loud quietly as he takes a step forward, pushing the beam back, then another, then another, he continued, walking slowly and closing in on Matthew. Matthew notices this and puts more energy into the atomic breath pushing him back again a little bit but not much, Kirishima then lets out a battle cry and takes another step before breaking into a full sprint pushing the beam back and before Matthew could react Kirishima lands a left hook stopping Matthew from firing before hitting him with a right hook then another left before hitting him with an uppercut with all of his might as he backs off in a boxer stance as Matthew stumbles back.

"What a combo to show after an amazing display of endurance! Impressive!" Present Mic yells over the speakers enthusiastically as Matthew turns his head and spits out some blood and a tooth onto the ground as he looks back to Kirishima.

"Don't worry, it'll come back in a day or two." Matthew says with a smile before getting into a boxing stance himself and taking a deep breath in,then breathing smoke out through his nose as smoke rises off his body quickly as he enters his burning state.

"Show me what you got, Kirishima!" Matthew yells out with a smile as he charges at him.

"Gladly, Senshi!" Kirishima yells out as he smiles back and charges at him as well and as they both swing and try to hit each other, their fists collide as high speed winds blow pass Matthew as Kirishima grits his teeth from the impact, they continue to attack, blow hitting blow before Matthew finally gets a hit on Kirishima in the stomach.

" _Got one good hit but he's tough. I don't want to just toss him out of bounds I want him to show off how durable and strong he really is to the pro's while he can."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he blocks a body shot from Kirishima before getting quickly jabbed in the face by him faster than Matthew expected as Matthew delivers a right hook as hard as he can to Kirishima's head making him stumble back before letting out a battle cry and slugs Matthew in the face before they begin exchanging blows rapidly as the crowd goes wild, some people in class 1A was cheering for Matthew while some of them cheered for Kirishima while some where confused about something so obvious.

"Why hasn't Matthew tossed Kirishima out of bounds? He could easily overpower him." Iida states with a hand to his chin.

"It's because Matthew is wanting to help Kirishima out indirectly by showing how durable and strong he is most likely, sounds like something he'd do." Shoka states as Matthew does a spin and lets out a quick charged atomic breath attack but misses as Kirishima dodges and delivers a strong right hook combo before they both exchange blows to the head, making both of them stumble back, blood coming from cuts on their heads from the strikes against each other as Kirishima breathes heavily while Matthew is breathing rather steadily while the crowd continues to cheer.

"Running out of steam Kirishima?" Matthew asks in a joking friendly manner as Kirishima laughs.

"A little, won't lie." Kirishima says as Matthew and him get back into boxing stances.

"Let's finish this yeah?" Matthew asks with a smile as Kirishima smiles back they charge at each other and when they swing, there hits land on each other again as it turns into a full on slug fest.

"This match has nothing but been a slugfest and a brutal one at that!" Present Mic comments as the slug fest continues.

" _Alright time to end this!"_ Matthew yells in his head as he begins to throw out his punches harder and faster, slowly increasing in speed to a blur, showing his real power as Kirishima gets pushed back slowly from the punches too fast for him to react at first but as he nears the edge he begins to block them to Matthew's surprise.

" _Sorry Kirishima, like I said I need to make it to the finals and conserve enough energy so I can beat Midoriya so I can actually get there."_ Matthew thinks as he lets out a roar before throwing one last punch to Kirishima's face as high speed winds blow past Matthew, Kirishima only stumbles back and falls out of the fight stage on his back as the crowd goes crazy as Midnight cracks her whip.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! Senshi wins!" Midnight declares as Kirishima unhardens himself and rubs his head while hissing in pain before looking up and seeing Matthew's hand extended with a smile as he breathes smoke out through his nose, deactivating his burning state, Kirishima smiles back and accepts the hand and as soon as he's back on his feet Matthew retracts his dorsal fins and pulls Kirishima into a hug as they then pat each others back while laughing and after a moment they break the hug.

"I'm surprised you didn't just toss me out of bounds." Kirishima says with a chuckle as Matthew puts a hand on Kirishima's shoulder.

"I wanted to show off how strong you really were to everyone, it was a good fight." Matthew says to him with a smile as Kirishima smiles back.

"I hope you make it to the finals for her man." Kirishima says quietly as he slaps Matthew's arm.

"Yeah, me too." Matthew says before they begin walking back to the locker rooms.

"Ah, bromance! Isn't it wonderful!?" Present Mic says over the speakers.

* * *

 _ **Quarter final round...third fight…**_

Iida and Shiozaki stepped up onto the fight stage with determination in their eyes, Shiozaki got into a fighting stance and Iida got ready to run and a moment later Midnight cracks her whip.

"Fight!" Midnight yells out as Shiozaki Instantly uses her vines to try and tie Iida up.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida yells out as he boosts his way to Shiozaki, dodging her vines with ease and gets behind her and proceeds to push her out of bounds quickly before running back to the center and stands proud.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds! Iida wins!" Midnight yells out as the crowd cheers as Iida stands proud for another moment before bowing and running off to the locker rooms.

* * *

 _ **Quarter final round...fourth fight…**_

The final fight for the quarter final round before moving onto the semi final round, Uraraka and Shoka took their spots up onto the fight stage, Uraraka clearly nervous and Shoka standing with the same look in her eyes but more calm and then soon Midnight cracks her whip.

"Fight!" Midnight yells out and just as Uraraka tries to move but Shoka sends out an ice wave, freezing Uraraka's lower body to the ground already, she struggles, attempts to break the ice but to no avail.

"Uraraka can you move?" Midnight asks as Uraraka tries breaking it again but lets out a defeated sigh.

"No, I can't." Uraraka says sadly as Midnight cracks her whip.

"Uraraka is unable to move! Todoroki wins!" Midnight yells out as Shoka then comes over and breaks the ice with a strong punch before walking away to go to the locker rooms. Matthew looks at cementoss repair what little damage the ice did to fight stage as Midnight looks to the crowd.

"Next round is the semi finals! For the first match of the semi finals!..." Midnight yells to the crowd as a big holographic screen appears over her showing a picture of Matthew on the left and Midoriya on the right with VS between them.

"Senshi VS Midoriya! The fight will begin in fifteen minutes!" Midnight announces to the crowd as they cheer in excitement for the next match as Matthew and Midoriya both stand up and look at each other for a moment before they fist bump with a smile before walking off to go to separate locker rooms to get ready.

" _If I know Midoriya...I'm gonna have to throw everything at him to win this and get to the finals."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he turns and sees Shoka as the world slows down, they lock eyes for a moment, both of them burning with determination as time feels to resume and he continues.

" _I'll make it to the finals...this I swear."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he continues.

* * *

 **NOTE: Alright hey guys! So today is the last chapter before I start EMS school! Don't worry chapters may come out a little slower but as much as I'm enjoying doing this, things might not change much, either way leave a review and or comment and let me know what you think! Things are heating up as we enter the final stages of the Sports Festival! So see you guys next chapter! And remember! GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAAA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Hero Academia: Hero's Horizon Chapter 14: Sports Festival Part 5: Finals! A Climactic End!**

* * *

 _ **Stadium center...fight stage...semi finals round, first fight…**_

"Alright people! The first fight of the semi finals is a huge one!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as Matthew and Midoriya step up onto the fight stage as Midnight looks at them, both staring at each other with determination in their eyes as she chuckles.

"Five!…" Midnight yells as she cracks her whip once as Matthew pulls off his tank top.

"Four!…" She yells as she licks her lips sadistically and cracks her whip again as Midoriya cracks his knuckles.

"Three!..." She yells as she begins to smile sadistically and cracks her whip again as Matthew then pops his dorsal fins out.

"Two!..." She yells out excitedly as she cracks her whip again as Matthew and Midoriya get ready.

"One! Fight!" She yells out as she cracks whip once more before backing up further away than she already is as Midoriya goes straight into full cowling and rushes as Matthew lets out smoke from his mouth as he immediately enters his burning state as he then lets out a roar towards Midoriya before launching himself at him and within the next two seconds the first blow was struck, Midoriya punched Matthew across the face at fifteen percent power as Matthew then looks back at him with a smile.

"It's gonna take more than fifteen percent to wear me down, Izuku!" Matthew yells out with a smile as he throws a punch himself but Midoriya blocks it as he smiles back as Matthew throws another punch faster then Midoriya could react.

"Nice hit!" Midoriya says before slugging him in the face and performing a back flip away as he readies a blast of wind pressure.

"Oh no you don't!" Matthew yells out as he charges but Midoriya fires the blast off at twenty percent but Matthew charges through the wind pressure and slams his fist into Midoriya's stomach, blasting him back, Matthew then charges his atomic breath quickly and as Midoriya gets up, Matthew lets the atomic breath loose but Midoriya dodges using his speed thanks to full cowling.

 **(HIGHLY Recommended song is Battle of Deku, extended or non extended, your choice!)**

"Let's go, Midoriya!" Matthew yells out as he begins to let out quick shots of his atomic breath as Midoriya begins to run quickly dodging the attacks.

" _Twenty percent blasts aren't going to work on him…"_ Midoriya thinks to himself as he dodges another beam.

" _And he's keeping the pressure up so I tire myself out…"_ He thinks as well as he does a flip over another atomic beam.

" _Even though he's just as dangerous in close quarters it's my only shot…"_ He thinks as well as he runs while looking at his right hand before dodging again.

" _Looks like both of us are holding back but it needs to end sooner or later."_ Midoriya thinks as he changes his direction and begins charging Matthew in a zig zag as Matthew continues to rapid fire his atomic beam as Midoriya then leaps at him and readies his fist and just before it makes contact Matthew lets out a roar and blasts Midoriya back sending him skidding across the ground before he jumps back up on his feet to see Matthew standing in a small crater with smoke rising from his body before dissipating as Midoriya grits his teeth.

" _That's what I was afraid of, he learned a move to keep people away from him in all directions as well."_ Midoriya thinks to himself as Matthew breathes smoke out through his nose before charging and making a big leap towards Midoriya. Midoriya sees Matthew closing in fast and dodges barely to the right just in time for Matthew to slam his fists into the ground where he was just at as they lock eyes and something in Matthew's eyes flashes before he stands up to his full height.

" _He's gotten stronger, but he's holding back…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as he spins and attempts to smack him with his tail but instead of trying to use his atomic breath after, he slams a glowing fist into Midoriya's chest with all of his strength making high speed winds blast past him as the punch knocks the air out of him and before he gets launched back Matthew grabs Midoriya by the arm and slams him into the ground, cracking the ground from the impact as he lets out a cry of pain and grits his teeth.

" _But I'm not anymore...I gotta make it to the finals...for her!"_ Matthew yells in his head as he attempts to pin Midoriya with his foot but he rolls out of the way before jumping to his feet and jumped back to avoid another one of Matthew's strikes as he readied a blast and as Matthew charges him, Matthew looks at the finger he's about to fire with and his eyes go wide, it was glowing.

"SMASH!" Midoriya yells out as he fires a blast off at one hundred percent power, as Matthew tries to react quick enough but fails as the incredible blast of high speed winds blows him back and sends him flying, he uses his palm and fires an atomic blast from it to blast him back in before he gets launched out of bounds as he then lands cracking the ground underneath him as he looks to Midoriya breathing heavily with a broken finger on his right hand as green electricity begins to arc around him closely as red markings appear over parts of his body again as he grits his teeth and they both charge one another and clash. Meanwhile Bakugou had woken up finally and came back and just as he's about to take a seat Kirishima and Kaminari see him.

"Yo Bakugou! You're finally here! How are you feeling?" Kirishima asks with a smile as Bakugou scoffs and sits down between them.

"I'm fine shitty hair, thanks for asking, now shut up and watch the damn fight." Bakugou says with a scowl and angry tone as usual as everyone looks at him as he begins to get an angrier look.

"What!?" Bakugou yells out as everyone keeps looking at him.

"Did you just say thanks to somebody?" Kaminari asks in a surprised tone.

"Did Senshi hit you too hard?" Sero says in a curious tone as Kirishima then holds Bakugou back after he tries lunging at Sero with explosions going off in his palms and while this is going on Uraraka and Iida watch the fight closely as they see Matthew throw Midoriya like a rag doll across the stage but Midoriya recovers and lands as he fires off another full power blast breaking yet another one of his fingers as he lets out a yell of pain as Matthew dodges the blast this time after launching himself at Midoriya as he lets out a roar before slamming his fist into Midoriya's Mouth, busting his lip as he then stumbles back as Matthew lands and tries to land another hit but Midoriya dodges as he then tries something new and lands a kick at twenty five percent power to Matthew's head but it does very little as he tries to attack him again but Matthew dodges the attack as he uppercuts him into the air before jumping up and putting his two hands together and slamming them into Midoriya's midsection once again knocking the air out of him as he crashes into the ground hard before getting back up on his feet as Matthew slams into the ground near him.

"I know you're holding back, Izuku!" Matthew yells out before letting out another roar and attempting to attack again as Midoriya dodges again and readies another full power smash as another one of his fingers glow.

"I know it may not seem like it to the others but I know you're still holding back as well! This isn't even your upper limit!" Midoriya yells out before firing another blast but Matthew dodges again as Midoriya closes the distance and lands a punch at twenty five percent power on Matthew's neck, making him stumble back and growl in pain but before he could recover Midoriya lands another strike on his neck again making him roar in pain this time but as Midoriya tries to attack Matthew's weak spot again, he manages to dodge this time and counter with a knee strike to the stomach with the force of a semi truck, making Midoriya stumble back as he clutches his abdomen, as Midoriya recovers Matthew puts his palm up to Midoriya and doesn't bother to brace it as his palm sparks twice before an atomic blast blows Midoriya back making him flip back numerous times before managing to land on his feet ready to keep fighting. Meanwhile up in the announcer booth Present Mic had turned off, well, his mic and decided to just watch the match with Aizawa surprisingly, silently while the crowd roared as the two teens battle escalated as Present Mic then breaks the silence between the two.

"There really putting everything they have into this fight...and both of them are holding back still even after calling one another out, so I guess there not at the same time but I mean, just look at them!" Present Mic says pointing at the teens exchange blows once more as Aizawa lets out a breath.

"This fight between them isn't just a battle of power…" Aizawa says as he narrows his eyes looking at the two clash.

"It's a battle of willpower and determination, Hizashi." Aizawa says to his dear friend Present Mic as he responds with a nod before looking back at the fight and getting ready to turn the mic on and start commentating again. Not too far from the announcer booth was All Might and the other pro heroes watching the intense fight rage on.

"These two are really going at it, but I feel like they haven't even kicked themselves into high gear yet." Snipe comments as Midoriya lands a punch to the side of Matthew's face reopening the healed cut from the fight with Kirishima as Matthew slams his fist into Midoriya's face, busting his nose in the process.

"I just wonder how long these two can keep it up." Thirteen says as All Might is leaning forward with his hands clasped together under his chin as he rests his elbows on his thighs as he taps his foot slightly watching the fight unfold. Matthew lands another punch then a knee strike before uppercutting Midoriya making the green haired teen see stars and before he could lift off the ground Matthew pulls Midoriya in and wraps his arms around him into a bear hug.

"Atomic pulse!" Matthew yells out before letting out a roar as a pulse of atomic energy hits Midoriya at full force, Midoriya barely still conscious fires off a full power blast using his index finger on his left hand letting him break out of Matthew's hold and jump back as they then both resume there fighting stances, battered, bruised and bleeding as they both breathe heavily. Matthew looks at Midoriya and his hands, broken and bloodied fingers from his quirk, Matthew knows how determined he is to become the number one hero but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Izuku, I need to know, why go so far for a fight like this? What is truly driving you to go this far?" Matthew asks in a curious tone as he breathes heavily, Midoriya relaxes his stance and looks down, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat and blood.

"When I think of Todoroki...I see the image of power…" Midoriya says as the crowd goes silent and even a few people lean up to listen as Matthew raises a scaly brow at this.

"When I think of Kacchan...I see the image of victory…" Midoriya says as he clenches his fists and grits his teeth from the pain while up in the stands Bakugou was surprised to hear this.

"And when I think of you, Senshi-san?..." Midoriya says in a questioning tone as he grits his teeth even harder before raising his fist in front of him.

"I see the image of willpower and determination! You proved how strong you really can be and how heroic you can be as well when we were attacked at the USJ! An indomitable will that nobody else could ever reach! You never give up! At least not without a good enough reason to!" Midoriya yells with a tone and look filled with determination as he looks Matthew in the eyes before Matthew then gives Midoriya a toothy smirk.

"Which is why I need to beat Kacchan, Todoroki and you! So I can prove to myself that I can be the next number one hero!" Midoriya yells out with even more determination as Matthew gets into a fighting stance as his smirk grew wider.

" _Midoriya…"_ All Might thinks as he narrows his eyes.

"Then prove to not only me and yourself, Midoriya, but to everyone you have not only the potential to be the next number one hero, but the potential to be one of the greatest heroes that ever lived! Now let's quit holding back and show them what we can really do!" Matthew yells with determination and a smirk that rivaled one of All Might's smiles as Midoriya looks back down as green electricity begins to arc around him and the familiar red markings appear again.

"Twenty four, twenty six, twenty eight…" Midoriya says to himself as more electricity begins to arc around him and faster as the markings glow brighter.

" _Over twenty five percent? Is he going to forty?"_ Matthew thinks to himself.

"Thirty, thirty two, thirty four…" Midoriya says as he begins to shake slightly and tightens his fists.

"Thirty six, thirty eight, forty, forty two!..." Midoriya begins to say through gritted teeth as his hair begins to flow upwards as the electricity arcs even more violently.

" _He's going over forty percent!?"_ Matthew yells in his head in shock.

"Forty four, forty six, forty eight!..." Midoriya yells out as high speed winds begin to form around him and he shakes violently before looking back at up at Matthew to show his glowing green irises.

"FIFTY PERCENT!" Midoriya yells out as the electricity and winds blow outwards and make Matthew stumble back and raise his arms to block the wind and after a moment he lowers his arms to see Midoriya, his irises were glowing green, his hair was flowing upwards with glowing green highlights in his hair along with electricity arcing around his body calmly now as then Midoriya smiles.

"I'm gonna guess you don't got long while staying like that…" Matthew says as he slams his feet into the ground, cracking it as then slams his tail as hard as he can into the ground twice, in a challenging meaning as he then lets out a roar as the area close to him explodes with atomic power, his eyes burning even brighter than before, his heart beating faster and his dorsal fins and claws glowing brightly now.

"Now come, Midoriya! Show me what you can really do!" Matthew yells out before roaring and charging at Midoriya.

"With pleasure, Senshi!" Midoriya yells out as he charges back at blistering speeds and as Matthew's right fist glows he readies it as Midoriya readies his right fist as they then slam each others fist into the other's fist, causing the very foundations of the stadium to shake from the power.

"Holy crap! Such insane power!" Present Mic yells surprised from the power of the punches as the crowd goes wild once again.

"Bring it, Izuku!" Matthew yells out with a smirk as he begins to charge his atomic beam quickly and then Midoriya smiles back as there fists clash again and again, causing shockwave after shockwave as they bite back the pain of their bones cracking under the pressure. Midoriya then does a roundhouse kick and lands it on Matthew's head, causing high speed wind pressure to blast by again as Matthew then uses his atomic pulse at maximum strength, roaring from the power as it finally breaks the fight stage completely and even sending decently sized chunks high up into the air. He then points both palms to the ground and both palms spark three times as he uses legs to give him a boost up as he launches himself up above the stadium slightly as the shockwave blows against the entirety of the audience as Midoriya then jumps after him at blistering speeds, using the large chunks to get even higher and when he lands on the last chunk he launches himself at Matthew as they clash in the air, causing another shockwave.

"Jesus! There so fast! We're gonna need to release a slow mo version of this part of the match so everyone knows what the hell happened!" Present Mic yells even more shocked as Aizawa looks on with wide eyes.

"Let's do it!" Midoriya yells out as there fists meet again but Midoriya finally puts his speed to use and unleashes a flurry of lightning fast blows, slamming them into Matthew's abdomen, chest and face at full force of fifty percent full cowling as he mixes in thunderous kicks before performing a downwards kick, sending Matthew crashing back down into the ground but before landing he recovers in mid air and lands on his feet into the dirt, dead center of the fight stage outline as Midoriya begins to fall.

"Dodge this, Izuku!" Matthew yells out as he fires a full power red spiral atomic beam at Midoriya, as he then grits his teeth and smiles as he pulls back his fist and lets one for all flow through it, charging to one hundred percent power, he then throws it straight at the beam and collides with it but splits the beam in as he comes crashing through it blistering speeds ready to hit Matthew with everything he has but before he gets to Matthew, he shuts the beam off and redirects the remaining power into his tail.

" _It was a trap!?"_ Midoriya screams in his head in shock as he gets smacked full force by Matthew's tail as he gets sent flying to the side but before being thrown out of bounds he uses yet another finger on his left hand at one hundred percent and launches himself at Matthew and as he lands and slides towards Matthew at max velocity, he readies a one hundred percent smash again in his right arm while the electricity arcs even more violently as Matthew charges his right arm as well as he reels it back as it glows even brighter than before as Cementoss's eyes go wide.

"Midnight!" Cementoss yells out.

"I know!" Midnight yells back as she rips a part of her outfit on her arm and activates her quirk but to no avail.

" _This'll knock him out!"_ Midoriya yells in his head as he closes in.

" _Time to show off something I've been saving!"_ Matthew yells in his head as Matthew then roars as Midoriya yells as they get face to face.

"Atomic!..." Matthew yells out as they both swing.

"Detroit!..." Midoriya yells out as there fists close in on each others faces.

" **SMASH!"** They both yell out in unison as there fists connect with each others targets as a fiery atomic charged tornado takes up the fight stage and grows taller than the stadium as it blows hot incredibly high speed winds across and out above the stadium, blowing Midnight off her feet and Cementoss out of his chair as everyone in the audience hangs onto their seats or people beside them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mineta yells out in fear as he hangs for dear life onto Shoji.

"Oh my god!" Jiro yells out in awe, shock and fear as the winds blow her hair back and she grabs her seat.

"Mother of christ!" Sero exclaims as he uses his tape to hold on and not get blasted to the back of the stands and after a few more seconds the winds die down and the tornado dissipates completely. Everyone coughs from the smoke as a large smoke cloud obscures vision in the center of the fight stage, Present Mic and Aizawa, who got knocked over from the shaking sit back up.

"M-Midnight...who won?" Present Mic says in a shocked and nervous tone as Midnight coughs and stands back up as she waves away the smoke and she squints her eyes when she sees something in the smoke, the smoke disappears rather quickly and everyone looks on shocked.

"THERE STILL STANDING!?" Present Mic screams over the speakers in disbelief. The two teens were still standing, breathing heavily, Matthew breathing out smoke and already out of his burning state already and Midoriya out of his full cowling already, both heads turned to opposite directions, Matthew's turned to the right still from Midoriya's broken fist and arm as Midoriya's head is still turned to his right from Matthew's smoking fist. They both slowly lower their fists and cough as they stumble back, Matthew manages to stand straight after shaking his head to make the stars go away but Midoriya falls on his back, breathing heavily.

"M-Midoriya, can you move?" Midnight asks as he tries his best, but only manages a little, knowing that Matthew is still standing and not even shaking from the damage he accepts it.

"No, I can't, not like this." He says, straining a bit from over exerting himself as Midnight then cracks her whip extra loudly this time.

"Midoriya is unable to move." Midnight says to the silent crowd as she points her whip to Matthew.

"Senshi wins and will proceed to the final round!" Midnight yells as the crowd goes wild.

"Wow, what a match! I think that was the most explosive match the first years have ever had! How the heck could the final round top this!?" Present Mic yells in an impressed tone.

"Who knows? They've surprised us this much, who says they can't anymore?" Aizawa says finally speaking again and even though nobody could see it, he was smiling like a mad man. Meanwhile back in the remains of the fight stage Midoriya looks towards Matthew to see him walking towards him before stopping and gives him a toothy smile as he extends his hand.

"You didn't lose, Izuku, we both won that fight." Matthew says to Midoriya as he accepts the hand with his somewhat functioning left hand as Matthew pulls him up they both then grunt from multiple bones cracking.

"How?" Midoriya asks as Matthew points at the roaring crowd.

"Listen." Matthew says as Midoriya listens, he hears the praise, the compliments, everything as he then smiles again as bright as All Might.

"Now raise that broken fist to the fucking sky, Midoriya and show them you can still stand after that!" Matthew yells out as he throws his right fist into the air as he lets out a yell and slams his left fist into his chest as Midoriya raises his right fist to the sky as well as Midnight steps up.

"The next fight will begin in forty five minutes due to the fight stage needing obvious repairs!" Midnight yells out over the mic as Matthew and Midoriya lower their fists and look at each other.

"Let's go to recovery girl while we wait, yeah?" Matthew says to Midoriya as he smiles back and nods before they both begin walking as Matthew almost falls but straightens himself back up as he coughs out smoke.

"My gran is gonna kill us." Matthew says quietly but loud enough for Midoriya to hear making him chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...Locker room…**_

As Matthew entered the locker room he let out a sigh as he rubbed the top of his head. As soon him and Midoriya had entered Recovery Girl's temporary nurse's office she hit them both over the head multiple times with her cane as hard as she could practically yelling at them with a face red from anger, there are few things Matthew is afraid of and one of them is his gran getting mad at him, all Matthew had needed was for her to use her quirk on him to heal cuts, bruises and minor bone fractures from the fight with Midoriya, thanks to his healing factor he didn't need any other treatment. He takes a seat on the bench and gets another tank top from his locker and puts it on before taking a tired breath as he rubs his face.

" _Jesus christ, I've never used my quirk so much in one day, even the fight with Nomu didn't leave me feeling this drained."_ Matthew thinks to himself as then the door to the locker room opens as Matthew then looks towards the door and sees Iida walk in.

"Ah, Senshi-san, you're here! I thought you were still in Recovery Girl's office?" Iida asks with a smile as Matthew chuckles.

"No, I'm already healed up and ready as I'll ever be...I hope." Matthew says to him before grabbing his shoulder.

"Since you're here, I'm assuming the fight will be starting soon so I'm going to go back to Recovery Girl's office and check on Midoriya before heading back up to the others." Matthew says with a smile before patting Iida's shoulder and letting go.

"Good luck and if you make it to the final round, I look forward to fighting you." Matthew says as he walks out of the locker room.

"Same to you, Senshi!" Iida says excitedly as he pulls out his phone and tries to call his brother again.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later...Recovery Girl's nurse's office…**_

Matthew finally reaches Recovery Girl's nurse's office as he then opens the door to see All Might talking to Midoriya as they then turn to him.

"Hey, good to see you're awake, how's the hand?" Matthew asks walking up to the bedside as he then sees Midoriya's heavily scarred right hand.

"I can still use it but it's stuck looking like this for good." Midoriya says before frowning.

"I just wish I was strong enough to win against you." Midoriya says.

"I know Midoriya but my main concern getting to the finals isn't about what All Might here asked us to do." Matthew says gesturing to his adoptive father next to him as All Might looks to Matthew.

"That's fine but I'm curious to what is?" All Might asks as Matthew takes a deep breath.

"Shoka is going down a path that could lead to her going to a very dark place eventually…" Matthew says as he clenches his hands into fists.

"And I intend to stop that from happening." Matthew says with a determined voice before beginning to walk out and as he reaches the door Midoriya speaks up.

"Do you even care about winning the Sports Festival then?" Midoriya asks curiously, he knows why he wants to get to the end but he thought he would try winning as well, Matthew turns his head to the side and looks back at him.

"Winning isn't everything about being a hero, Midoriya, you of all people should know that." Matthew says before walking out the door and to the stands with the rest of class 1A.

* * *

 _ **Semi final round...second fight…**_

The crowd cheers as Iida and Shoka step up onto the fight stage as Midnight begins the countdown again and cracks her whip.

"Five!..." She yells out with a smile as Iida and Shoka stretch one last time.

"Four!..." She yells out with a crack of her whip as Iida and Shoka stare at one another with determined looks.

"Three!..." She yells out with another crack of her whip as Iida takes a deep breath in as Shoka's eyes narrow.

"Two!..." She yells out in a sadistic tone as she cracks her whip again as Iida puts his hands on the ground and gets in a running position.

"One! Fight!" Midnight yells out with a crack of her whip as Iida's engine legs roar to life and Shoka immediately sends out a wave of ice as he runs and dodges to the right to avoid the ice.

" _She isn't going to give me time to think!"_ Iida yells in his head as Shoka sends out another ice wave making Iida dodge to the left as he skids to a stop, trapped in between the Ice walls now.

" _Got you."_ Shoka thinks to herself as she freezes the ground but Iida dodges again with a standing long jump.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida yells out as his engine legs go into overdrive as he attempts to land a kick but misses as Shoka ducks, he then lands and slams a kick into Shoka, knocking her face first into the ground.

"A direct hit!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as the crowd roars, Iida grabs Shoka by the back of her shirt and begins running as fast as he can.

" _I got eight seconds! If I can just make it to the edge I!-"_ But before he could finish that thought he stops dead in his tracks as he looks down to see one of his legs frozen to the ground as Ice creeps up his body.

"What!?" Iida exclaims as the Ice covers his body up to his neck.

"I've been using ranged attacks this entire time and you completely forgot that I can freeze things while touching them too, didn't you?" Shoka asks as Iida grits his teeth.

"Iida, are you able to move?" Midnight asks making sure he can't break out of it.

"No, I can't." Iida says as he looks down defeated as Midnight cracks her whip towards Shoka.

"Iida is unable to move! Todoroki wins and will proceed to the final round!" Midnight yells out as the crowd goes wild, Iida looks up defeated.

"I'm sorry, Tensei." Iida says to himself as Shoka breaks him out of the ice with a strong kick and punch before walking away as Midnight cracks her whip to get the crowd's attention as a big hologram with Matthew on the left and Shoka on the right with versus between them.

"The final round of the first years Sports Festival will be Senshi VS Todoroki! The final match will begin in fifteen minutes!" Midnight yells as the crowds volume increases as everyone looks to Matthew as he lets out a deep breath and stands as he looks down to see Shoka looking up at him, determination burning within both of them, they then break the staring contest as they both go to separate locker rooms.

* * *

 _ **Locker room one…**_

Matthew sits on the bench in the room and taps his foot nervously as he takes a deep breath in and out repeatedly but slowly.

" _I gotta snap her out of it because if you fuck it up, you'll lose her for good."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he takes another breath in and then out.

" _I got to push her to her limits with her ice to show how holding back is gonna cost her in the long run, it's the only way, because if somebody as young as me and already this strong exists there's no doubt there are others out there…"_ Matthew thinks as well as he looks at the clock seeing there's only four minutes before the fight will happen.

" _I guess I'll go wait by the exit, better than sitting here and worrying."_ Matthew thinks as he takes one more deep breath in and out before standing up, taking his tank top off and exits the locker room. He begins walking down the hallways towards the exit to the fight stage and as he gets close to the exit and sees the sunlight he stops after feeling heat wash over his back as he lets out an angry growl.

"Endeavor." Matthew says with venom in his tone as he turns around to see the large flaming hero himself with his arms folded.

"I've been looking for you." Endeavor says in an annoyed tone as Matthew growls again.

"Well congrats you found me, what do you want?" Matthew asks in an impatient tone as Endeavor scoffs.

"I wanted to speak to you about my daughter." Endeavor says to Matthew as the large teen scowls at him.

"What about her?" Matthew asks in an angry tone before Endeavor continues.

"What is it that makes you love my daughter the way you do?" Endeavor asks with him sounding almost disgusted when he says love.

"You try to bring her into a world she wasn't meant for and no matter how hard I try she won't give you up and continues to rebel against me." Endeavor says to the teen as he clutches his hands into fists and gets into Endeavor's face.

"I love her because we've been there for each other since the day we met! I love her because she's one of the strongest people I know and I don't just mean quirk or strength wise either!" Matthew yells in his face, as his anger rises.

"I love her because she never abandoned me, as I never abandoned her." Matthew says lowering his voice but holding his angry tone.

"I try to bring her into a world you think she wasn't meant for because I love her and she deserves to be happy." Matthew says to the flaming hero.

"THAT'S why, Endeavor." Matthew says backing off and as a speaker comes to life.

"Will the two fighters step onto the fight stage please?" A woman over the speakers asks before it shuts back off as Matthew glares at Endeavor.

"That's me and before I go." Matthew says in a venomous tone once more.

"Learn to be a good father, you'll regret it when all of your kids leave you and never speak to you again." Matthew says making Endeavor scowl at him as Matthew turns away and walks into the sunlight.

* * *

 _ **Final round...fight stage…**_

The crowd roars to life once more as the two teens become visible and step up onto the fight stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! This is the final round of the UA First Year's Sports Festival!" Present Mic yells over the speakers with a big smile.

"On the left we have the one and only! The shirtless wonder! The Titan of class 1A! Matthew Senshi! He's fought his way through the sports festival and started the third event off with an explosive match with Katsuki Bakugou but not nearly as crazy as his last match! Not by a long shot! Since he's here, things are gonna get exciting!" Present Mic yells excitedly over the speakers as some people in the crowd chant Senshi as Matthew keeps his eyes locked on Shoka.

"And on the right we have the one and only! The one hit wonder! The Ice Queen of class 1A! Shoka Todoroki! She's fought her way while showing off her incredible ice abilities but not once has she used her right side which can use flames on as we saw a little bit of it in the cavalry battle!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as she grits her teeth seeing a replay of her activating it by mistake.

"Also a little something that'll make this more interesting is that these two are a couple! So will they hold back against each other or will they go all out for a matter of respect to each other!? Let's find out! Take it away Midnight!" Present Mic shouts over the speakers as Midnight cracks her whip to silence the crowd.

"Before this final match begins a reminder of the rules, anything goes as long as you're in the fight stage! If you become unable to move, fight and or knocked out and or get out of bounds the fight is over and you lose! Are we clear!?" Midnight yells out to the two.

"Clear." Both of them say as they stare at each other, the atmosphere heavy as the two burn with determination as Midnight chuckles as she cracks her whip.

"Five!..." Midnight yells out with a sadistic smile as she cracks her whip loudly as Matthew cracks his neck and breathes out some smoke as Shoka breathes out a cold breath of air as she cracks her knuckles.

"Four!..." Midnight yells out as she licks her lips seeing the two get ready as she cracks her whip, Matthew pops his dorsal fins out and lets out a low growl as breathes out smoke through his nose, ready to enter his burning state as Shoka narrows her eyes at him.

"Three!..." Midnight yells as the crowd joins her in the countdown, she then bites her lower lip in anticipation as she cracks her whip loudly, Matthew gets into a fight stance as Shoka does as well.

"Two!" Midnight yells out excitedly along with the crowd as she then gives the crowd a wink after she cracks her whip even louder than before as Matthew and Shoka both take one last deep breath in then out.

"ONE! FIGHT!" Midnight screams out as she cracks her whip as loud as she can and as soon as she says fight they charge at one another, Matthew entering his burning state instantly as he lets out a roar and as Shoka charges she begins to leave ice behind her right side as she brings her hand down to the ground, leaving a trail of ice behind her forming up as she breathes out another breath of cold air and swings her right hand up sending a huge wave of ice as it then crashes into Matthew and the crowd goes silent as it encases where he was and the area around it.

"I-Is it over already?" Present Mic says over the speakers in a disappointed tone as Shoka raises her index finger to the announcer booth as they hear a boom, then another boom, then another.

"No...this fight's only getting started." Aizawa says over the speakers as the booms get louder and louder before Matthew comes crashing through the ice, shoulder first, roaring and burning brighter than before.

" _The heat from my burning state is gonna keep her warm somewhat, so I got to get her to use that ice as much as possible so she'll reach her limit."_ Matthew thinks to himself as he comes to halt as he slides across the stage.

"You're gonna need to do more than that to take me out, Shoka!" Matthew yells out as Shoka then charges him while gritting her teeth as she then jumps and forms an ice wave as she begins to ride the ice wave as Matthew fires a quick charged atomic breath shot at her but She manages to dodge as she goes around Matthew in a circle sends another ice wave at him but he manages to punch it away, the high speed winds knocking Shoka off balance but recovers as she lands on her feet as Matthew jumps towards her and slams his fists into the ground but she launches herself away with a small ice pillar as she does back flip in mid air before landing a good distance away.

" _She doesn't know I'm running low for once so I got to keep the pressure up."_ Matthew thinks as Shoka runs and sends another large ice wave towards him as he then aims the palms of his hands at the wave of ice as his palms spark three times before a large explosion of atomic energy blasts forth, destroying the wave of ice as high speed winds blow throughout the stadium.

" _Going to have to get tricky."_ Shoka thinks to herself, she had been dead silent during this so far, she loved Matthew, but right now she cared only getting back at her father and defying him, the man she holds responsible for ruining their family, Toya running away, her mother breaking mentally and hurting her own daughter, her brother Natsuo wanting very little to do with the family, her sister crying every night before falling asleep, she blamed him for everything. The images in her mind flashing as she grits her teeth and sends out a large wave of ice stopping just before Matthew as she uses another ice wave to slide to the left side of it to see Matthew charging right at her.

" _Matthew, right now to me you're just another obstacle and the only thing I care about right now is making my father see how useless his quirk is to me and making him pay!"_ She yells in her head, letting her anger fuel her drive and quirk as she closes in and as Matthew tries to throw a punch, she dodges jumping off the wave.

 **(Recommended song is Kimi no Chikara Extended version.)**

" _I know I haven't said anything to her about her left side yet but…"_ Matthew thinks to himself as Shoka slams her right fist covered in ice into his stomach before kicking him in the neck with her right leg covered in ice just as she then forms ice over her left arm as Matthew stumbles back, she tries to throw a punch but Matthew blocks it before getting kicked by her left leg now covered in ice, making him stumble up against the ice formation beside them as she then tries to freeze him to the wall.

" _But the fact she's thinks she can beat me with half her power…"_ Matthew thinks as he breaks from the ice and lands a solid punch to her gut before grabbing and smashing her into the ice formation as she grits her teeth from the pain and before she could react he slams his tail into her midsection, knocking the air out of her as he grabs her by the arm and tosses her, making her skid across the ground before she gets back up to see him charging again.

" _Really PISSES ME OFF!"_ Matthew yells in his head in anger as he lets out a roar while charging, Shoka then forms a large ice pillar going to the height of the stadium. Meanwhile in the stands with class 1A everyone looks on in awe.

"I know they've been acting differently and haven't seemed as happy together but the way there fighting…" Mina says out loud as Matthew leaps up the pillar as Shoka erupts a smaller pillar from the larger one and tries to hit Matthew with it but he punches it away as he grabs onto the large ice pillar, his claws digging in.

"It's like there fed up with one another over something or trying to prove a point but each side keeps taking it further or both." Jiro says as Matthew uses all of his might to launch himself upwards, rocketing himself to Shoka as he lands on the ice pillar.

"Shoka, I know you're reaching your limit!" Matthew yells out as he slams his fist into the pillar trying to hit Shoka, sending large cracks down the pillar as Shoka counters with an ice covered punch to the side of his head.

"And the fact you're still holding back against me is PISSING ME OFF!" Matthew yells out in anger as he elbows her in the stomach and manages to land a punch to her head with a left hook making her stumble back before attacking again with a right punch as he blocks it and she holds her fist there as she leans in.

"Shut. Up. And. Fight. Right now you're nothing more to me than just another obstacle. I. Will. Beat. YOU!" Shoka yells out that last bit before kneeing him in the stomach and landing another kick to his head as Matthew looks back at her hurt but enraged again as he tries to land a punch but misses and hits the pillar again, shattering it.

" _Goddammit!"_ Matthew yells in his head as they begin to fall.

"Is that all I am to you now!? An obstacle for you to overcome!?" Matthew yells out at her in an angry tone as she lands on a large ice chunk and looks at him with a glare.

"Yes." Shoka simply says as she shoots a big ice pillar out of the large chunk at him at high speeds, the pillar slams him in the gut as he feels his heart drop as the world goes slow, hearing her say that to him felt worse than anything he's felt yet, being brutalized by the Nomu felt better than hearing those words.

" _Are you going to let the past control you this much Shoka?"_ He thinks to himself as time resumes and he slams into the first ice formation breaking the base of it as he then stands up growling in pain as the ice formation begins to fall towards him, too large to move out of the way in time he raises his hands and catches it, bending to one knee as the ground cracks from the weight, he then stands up and sees Shoka staring at him before letting out a roar of rage and tossing the large ice formation he had caught, at her, shocking her thinking he didn't have the strength to do that still.

" _You surprise me Senshi…"_ Shoka thinks to herself as she runs towards the ice formation flying towards her as she brings her right hand down to the ground again while running.

" _But this ends here."_ Shoka thinks to herself as she lets out a yell and brings her right hand up as she reaches the middle of the fight stage, sending out an ice wave bigger than the one she froze Sero with, Matthew looks on in shock at the massive ice wall coming towards him engulfs the large ice formation he threw at her, but he thinks about the times they had, the memories flooding his mind as he reels his right fist back as he feels something burn within him he hasn't felt before as his right arm glows brighter and brighter before changing to a glowing purple with violet atomic energy arcing up and down it, he then lets out a roar, a roar of rage and determination before slamming his fist into the massive ice wave, blowing a massive hole through it as the wave collapses upon itself and stops as high speed winds blow towards Shoka as she raises her arms shakily up to defend her face and as the winds calm down she looks dead ahead as she lowers her arms while shaking, seeing Matthew walk towards her through the ice field as the ice nearby him melts as Matthew stops and looks to her and sees she's finally shaking, even the heat from his burning state wasn't warming her up at this point. She had truly reached her limit.

"Shoka…" Matthew says as he breathes smoke out his nose as Shoka looks to him glaring at her.

"You've reached your limit now…" Matthew says, there was frost forming up on her right side.

"If somebody as strong and young like me exists then you ought to be smart enough to realize that there's people probably stronger than both of us and they most likely aren't heroes either." Matthew says to her as she grits her teeth.

"Quit holding back, Shoka." Matthew asks simply hoping she would bend.

"N-No...I won't." Shoka says through gritted teeth as Matthew lets out a growl before clenching his hands into fists.

"Everybody else fought their way through the Sports Festival giving it their all, while the entire time you've been half assing it!" Matthew yells out in anger as he moves inhumanly fast and shoulder charges Shoka before she could react knocking the wind out of her as she gets sent flying back and gets up still shaking from the cold.

"It's an insult to everyone that participated in this! It's disgusting to me that you think you can become number one by only using half your fucking power!" Matthew yells out in rage as Shoka lets out a yell and sends an ice wave towards him, but it's slowed down as the frost on her right side gets worse, Matthew punches through it and punches her in the stomach as she tries to stop herself with an ice wall formed behind her quickly but she breaks through it as time slows down as her childhood flashes in her mind. Her father punches her in the stomach hard as she falls to her knees and pukes as she cries.

" _Enji please! Stop she's only five! I beg you, stop!"_ Shoka's mother yells at Endeavor as she kneels beside Shoka putting a hand on her back.

" _If she can't take that then she needs to begin training, now out of my way!"_ Endeavor yells out as he then back hands Shoka's Mother as she lets out a yelp as Shoka then looks to her Mother on the floor with a red mark on her cheek.

" _Mom?"_ Shoka asks her mother but before it could continue Shoka lands and skids across the ground once more as she gets to her knees as Matthew walks forward as time slows again and she flashes back again to her childhood. Shoka crying as she hugs her mother.

" _I don't wanna!...I...I…I don't wanna be like dad and hurt you like he does!"_ Shoka yells out as she cries more as her mother rubs the back of her head gently.

" _But don't you want to be a hero?"_ Her mother says as she looks up to her, her mother then smiles gently.

" _Its okay to be one, as long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_ Her mother says before being brought back to reality and getting hit in the stomach again before being tossed back in a chunk of ice, she then groans as she gets up again before getting punched through the ice as time slows down again for her. She looks down at the courtyard seeing her siblings play as she begins to smile but then her father grabs her by the arm and begins to drag her.

" _Don't look at them Shoka, they belong to a different world...a world you weren't meant for."_ Her father says as she tries to pull away. Her mind then flashes to her walking to the kitchen doorway as she peeks around to see her mother on the phone in front of the stove with a tea pot of boiling water.

" _Mom, I think i'm going crazy...I can't take it anymore, everyday the kids seem to become more and more like him…"_ Her mother says as her mother shakes a little bit.

" _Shoka's...that girl's left side looks very unsightly to me…I feel like I can't raise her anymore...I…I..."_ Her mother says as she then speaks up.

" _M-Mom?"_ She says to her mother as her mother then begins to shake and she drops the phone as the tea pot of boiling water begins to whistle louder and louder as her mother then turns with a look of terror and she relives the whole thing again, her mother pouring the boiling hot water on her left side as she screamed and asked her to stop as her mother held her there. Her mind then flashes the day after with her sitting on the floor as her father lets out a grunt and hangs up the phone.

" _Great, this is a very important time too."_ Her father says.

" _Where's mom?"_ Shoka asks as her father looks down at her.

" _Oh, she hurt my greatest creation, so I put her in a hospital."_ Her father says before looking away and getting ready to walk off.

" _It's your fault."_ She says through gritted teeth as her father turns around with a raised eyebrow.

" _She hurt me because of you!"_ She yells as tears come out of her right eye, her father then looks down at her with a glare before reality comes back again and she lands, getting up on her left knee and putting her left hand on it to get up as she stands there looking down.

"I…" Shoka says as she looks up shakily with gritted teeth.

"I'll reject that bastard's power...I won't use it." She says through gritted teeth as Matthew lets out a loud growl as he stops a distance from her.

"Don't let the past control you goddammit!" Matthew yells out at the top of his lungs as he clenches his fists as tight as he can his claws drawing blood as he looks down as a tear falls.

 _"Don't make the mistake I made in my past life...please…"_ Matthew says in his head before looking back up as for the first time in his second life, he cries.

"It's your quirk! Not his! He doesn't control your power! YOU DO!" Matthew practically screams as he cries with his eyes closed in a last ditch effort to convince her to get off the dark path she put herself on for revenge as Shoka goes wide eyed as Matthew opens his eyes as he cries, his chest heavy with stress and concern for someone dear to him.

"Don't you want to be a hero?" Matthew asks as Shoka takes a step back as her mind flashes back one last time. It was her and her mother before the incident, they were watching All Might on tv together on a couch as Shoka smiled at the tv.

" _Yes, that's right! Children inherit quirks from their parents, but the really important thing isn't that connection…"_ All Might says on the tv in her flashback.

"I…" Shoka simply says as she lets out a shaky breath.

" _But realizing your own flesh and blood, recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: I am here! You see?"_ All Might on the tv says.

" _You want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one."_ Shoka hears her mother's words echoed in her mind as she lets out another shaky breath.

" _Before I knew It, I had forgotten…"_ Shoka thinks to herself as she begins to breathe quicker.

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood…"_ She hears her mother say in her head as feels something coming from within, something burning.

" _It's okay for to become…"_ She begins to breathe quicker as her left side begins to smoke.

" _Who you want to be."_ She hears her mother say as she lets out one last breath before a firestorm erupts around her.

"T-This is!-" Present Mic yells in shock as the fire rages.

"I-I guess this was the issue." Tokoyami says stunned.

"Yeah, I knew he could save her!" Kirishima yells out with a smile.

"He got her to use it…" Midoriya says quietly and wide eyed.

" _I can tell you're running on fumes, son, but even when so close to victory, you're willing to toss it all away if it meant saving her."_ All Might thinks to himself proudly as he smiles. The firestorm dies down as Matthew lowers his arms to see the flames reveal Shoka.

"D-Did you really just fight your way all the way to the top...just to snap me out of it, Matthew?" Shoka says quietly but loud enough for Matthew to hear as he wipes his eyes and gives her a toothy smile and a thumbs up.

"You're goddamn right I did!" Matthew yells out in a happy tone as Shoka looks down as the firestorm dies down more.

"Dammit Matthew! To go this far for someone who treated you like shit for the past two weeks and even after what I said!" Shoka yells out as the firestorm dies down some more, heating her up and melting the frost off of her body as the fire dies down enough to reveal Shoka to everyone, her left side completely ignited as she stares at Matthew.

"Let's save that stuff for later yeah?" Matthew says as he lowers the thumbs up as his toothy smile becomes a toothy smirk.

"Do you have an answer for my question now?" Matthew asks as the fire rages on.

"I...I want to be a hero!" Shoka yells out as she smiles at him.

"You're crazy, Matthew." Shoka says with a big smile.

"SHOKAAAAAA!" Endeavor yells out as he walks down the steps between the audience seat rows.

"Have you finally accepted who you are!? Have you accepted my blood and power!?" Endeavor yells out as he then reaches the railing.

"With my power, not only will you surpass that weakling with ease but will surpass even All Might one day and fulfill my will!" Endeavor yells out to her as she doesn't look at him and continues to look at Matthew as her smile falls and a single tear falls down her right side as she looks down.

"Endeavor shouting encouragement I think? Such a wonderful father." Present Mic says sarcastically as Matthew whistles at Shoka as she then looks back up at him.

"Ignore him, he doesn't control you." Matthew says as he gets into a fighting stance and he smiles at her as she smiles back and gets into a fighting stance.

 **(HIGHLY Recommended song for this next bit is either You say run + Jet Set Run V2 or Blizzard by Daichi Miura, english or japanese, your choice!)**

"Say Aizawa, got anything you want to say?" Present Mic asks his friend with the speaker on as Aizawa leans up to the mic and even though nobody could see it, a big smile on his face.

"The real fight begins now!" Aizawa says as Shoka's and Matthew's smile get even bigger.

"Don't blame me for what happens next!" Shoka yells out as she sends out an ice wave jumps on it and rides it towards Matthew.

"Let's see if you can back that up!" Matthew says with the biggest smile he could make as he charges towards her, pulling out all of his reserves as Shoka rides closer on the ice wave but gets an idea and uses her fire side to propel herself faster, faster than Matthew thought possible and before he could react, Shoka knees Matthew in the stomach with her left knee, shooting flames out the foot to make it go faster and hit harder, knocking the wind out of Matthew as he looks shocked but regains his Smile as he hits her with a full power punch, launching her back but not as strong as before sadly as high speed winds blast past him as she lands and already running towards him again.

" _Dammit I'm running on fumes at this point! Fuck it though! Let's see if I can beat her! I already done what I needed to do anyway!"_ Matthew yells in his head as he keeps smiling and charges at her again at blistering speeds as she then swings her flaming left hand out with a smile and sends a large uncontrolled wave of fire towards him, he swats it away only to be shocked to see a wave of ice coming towards him already.

" _Oh shit!"_ Matthew yells in his head in shock as he punches it away just in time only to turn and be met with a flaming kick as stumbles back as she fires a stream of fire at him point blank as he raises his arms and blocks it, but not without burning his arms and getting a few burns on his lower torso as he then swats away the fire and slams his fist into her side as she grinds her teeth and bites back the pain with a smile as she stumbles back and keeps smiling.

"See if you can catch me!" Matthew yells out with a smile as he points both of his palms to the ground and jumps before his palms spark three times and rocket him into the air once more.

"Oh, you're on!" Shoka yells out with a smile as she shoots up into the air using a tall but thin ice formation at an angle as she uses her flames propel herself faster as she curves around quickly to stay in the bounds as she catches up to Matthew quickly as he then lands on the ice formation behind her and slides after her with a grin.

"Show me what you got!" Matthew yells out as Shoka grins back as she keeps propelling herself and forming the ice.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Shoka says as she uses her left leg and kicks it up wards, sending a small wave of fire as Matthew barely dodges it as the begin to go down towards the ground as she sends another one with a giggle as he gets hit by it as he shoots a quick charged atomic breath but she leans back and dodges it with a grin while keeping her balance as she then starts taking herself up at a steep angle and propels herself faster, as Matthew then falls off the ice formation and onto the ground with a faceplant, cracking the ground as he then gets up and starts charging his atomic breath and she begins to send ice pillars down at him.

"Heads up, Matthew!" Shoka yells out happily as Matthew dodges one with a smile and another one just barely meanwhile in the stands with class 1A and even class 1B who knew her as the ice queen bitch of 1A by some but would never say it out of there class room over fear of what Matthew would do to them, looked on in shock at the complete one eighty personality flip.

"She seems so...happy!" Mina yells out with a big smile and throwing her fist into the air.

"Get him Todoroki! You can beat him!" Mina yells out with a smile as Matthew dodges another pillar of ice as he gets hit by a wave of fire just barely.

"Win this Todoroki!" Momo yells out.

"You got this man! You can win this Senshi!" Kirishima yells out.

"Come on class prez! You can do it!" Kaminari yells out as well as then soon the girls of class 1A and class 1B were rooting for Todoroki as most of the guys of class 1A and class 1B were rooting for Matthew as he dodges another pillar of ice as he smiles widely.

"Here comes the pain, Shoka!" Matthew yells out as he shoots out a nearly fully charged atomic breath attack towards her, she then curves around and propels herself straight towards it while forming the ice slide and just as its about to hit her she starts forming the ice slide a little to the right of the beam and smiles as she hugs the right side of the red atomic beam as she then switches sides and goes under and over the beam with a smile as she then quickly reaches Matthew and lands a high velocity flame boosted kick to his head before landing behind him and they exchange blows, an ice covered kick hitting him in the side as he hits her in the side of her head with an atomic powered punch.

"Look at them go! This is gonna be another close one!" Present Mic yells over the speakers as the fight stage cracks from the force of Matthew's punch slamming into it as he looks up and keeps smiling at Shoka as she smiles back before launching herself back with an ice pillar as she lands sliding into the center of the fight stage as she looks up at Matthew not too far away from her but a good distance away still with a big smile.

"Let's finish this, Matthew!" Shoka yells out in excitement.

"Let's!" Matthew yells back in excitement as well as Shoka bends her knees a little bit and brings her hands down low to the ground as she flares her quirk up as much as she can, the flames and cold winds blowing her shoulder length hair up as Matthew redirects all of his remaining atomic energy into his dorsal fins, taking him out of his burning state but keeping his dorsal fins glowing fiery red and orange as he puffs up his chest.

"Dammit not again! Midnight!" Cementoss yells out as he puts his hands onto the concrete and activates his quirk as Midnight grits her teeth and rips a part of her sleeve on her hero costume off and activates her quirk as well.

"Oh shit, not this again!" Midnight yells out as Matthew and Shoka both fire, a huge wave of ice and fire shooting out from Shoka after raising her hands towards Matthew with a smile and Matthew finally releasing a red spiral atomic breath as high speed winds blow past him and Shoka from the power of her quirk, as everyone grabs onto something in the audience.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Present Mic basically screams over the speakers as he grabs the desk as Aizawa hopes for the best since he can't grab anything and just before the red spiral beam and the wave of ice and fire collide Cementoss raises a few walls just in time to lessen the blast but the walls shatter on impact as the attacks collide anyway causing a massive explosion as the whole stadium and the surrounding area rumbles from the explosion, Midnight and Cementoss getting blown back again while thankfully nearly everyone in the audience was ready for it this time and as the rumbling stops as nearly everyone lets out a deep breathe.

"Who won this time?" Present Mic asks Midnight over the speakers after helping Aizawa back up. Midnight climbs back up as she blows a strand of hair out of her eyesight as she groans while rubbing her head, Cementoss stands up with a groan as well.

"Just because something is powerful doesn't mean it's good but this? This is crazy and amazing at the same time." Cementoss says out loud as Midnight coughs and waves away some smoke as she then sees a figure walking as a very weak blast of wind blows away the smoke revealing Matthew, standing shakily as he breathes heavily with burn marks covering his upper body, he then walks forward seeing another figure standing as he blasts away the smoke with an atomic powered wave of the hand causing a blast of wind albeit a weak one revealing Shoka still standing, the smoke still covering most of her upper body as the audience gasps.

"HOW DO YOUR STUDENTS STAY STANDING AFTER THAT, AIZAWA!?" Present Mic screams at the top of his lungs over the speaker as Aizawa looks down at the fight stage in shock.

"I have no idea…" Aizawa says simply over the speakers as both Shoka and Matthew stand there staring at one another as Matthew's dorsal fins light up bright blue as Matthew puffs up his chest but instead of releasing an atomic beam, he releases an atomic infused smoke ring as he then coughs before falling to one knee and wheezing as he retracts his dorsal fins.

"Senshi, can you still move or even fight?" Midnight asks as Matthew's eyes go wide, he slowly looks up and sees Shoka staring at him wide eyed in shock as well as she then stumbles back a bit but keeps standing as Matthew looks to his left to see class 1A in shock, Momo and Mina with there hands on their mouths while the others looked on wide eyed or slack jawed as Matthew looks back down and coughs again.

"Senshi, can you still move or fight?" Midnight asks again as Matthew takes a deep breath in and then out as he then smiles.

"I ain't got nothing left in my system, that was everything I had left just then." Matthew says shocking everyone as Matthew turns his head to the right and smiles at Midnight.

"So no, no I can't, Midnight." Matthew simply says as the crowd stays silent as a few gasps are heard and even a pen drop as Midnight lets out a sigh as she smiles.

" _You stupid boy, there's a reason I love you like a son and this is why."_ Midnight thinks to herself as she smiles to the crowd and cracks her whip one last time.

"Matthew Senshi is unable to continue the fight! Shoka Todoroki wins the Sports Festival!" Midnight yells out with a smile as the crowd instantly roars and cheers as fireworks go off as Matthew grunts as he stands up, he looks to Shoka with a smile as she then begins to fall forward but he moves in just in time to catch her and pulls her into a hug causing some of the crowd to go aw at the sight as she hugs back.

"Why…" Shoka says as Matthew looks down at her as she looks up with teary eyes.

"Why did you submit? I don't deserve first place, you do." Shoka says as she slams a fist into Matthew's chest as Matthew smiles as she buries her face into his torso and cries.

"Because out of everyone here you beat the strongest opponent and overcame the greatest obstacle…" Matthew says making her stop crying.

"Yourself." Matthew says with a smile as she sniffs a bit.

"Matthew…" Shoka says quietly as she looks back up at him with teary eyes.

"Yes Sh- HMMPH!" Matthew tries to say before promptly being pulled into a passionate kiss as the crowd goes wild and whistles at the site, in the stands of class 1A Mina holds her chest from how cute she thinks it is while Sero and Kaminari hold back Mineta.

"Lucky bastard!" Mineta screams out as Shoka and Matthew break off the kiss and chuckle at one another as Matthew takes a deep breath.

"Alright let's head to Recovery girl's office and get patched up." Matthew says with a smile trying to break off the hug but she holds on tightening her hold.

"Uh Shoka we need to move, what's wrong?" Matthew asks looking around at the audience looking at Shoka and covering their mouths with their faces red from laughter.

"Well...uh…the fire um…" Shoka tries to say but Matthew's eyes go wide and a blush rises to his cheeks as he feels more skin pressing up against him, he looks down and his face turns red, the fire from her quirk had completely incinerated the entire left side of her UA gym jacket, tank top, her bra, pants, her panties and even the left shoe and sock. She looks to the side with her face completely red.

"If I let go, well yeah…" Shoka says as Matthew calms himself and smiles.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, I'll carry you while keeping you covered." Matthew says with a nervous smile as Shoka sighs, seeing no other quick way out of this, does so as Matthew wraps his arms around her and begins walking towards the exit to head to Recovery Girl's office.

"Are you sure you got enough energy for this?" Shoka asks in a tired tone as Matthew laughs.

"Were gonna find out I guess huh?" Matthew says with a smile as she pulls herself up higher onto him and rests her head on one of his shoulders.

"Just don't crush me if you fall, because if you're gonna be on top of me I'd rather it not be you crushing me and preferably doing something else." Shoka says the last bit in a tired but flirty tone as Matthew's face goes completely red again.

"D-Did you just?" Matthew asks in disbelief as he keeps walking to the exit of the stadium center as Shoka smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Just keep walking, oh and Matthew?" Shoka asks as Matthew walks through the exit.

"Yes, Shoka?" Matthew asks with a raised scaly brow as he keeps walking.

"Tonight we're going on a date, no buts because school is out tomorrow." Shoka says in a tired tone as Matthew smiles brightly.

"Alright Shoka, what time?" Matthew asks in a happy tone as they round a corner.

"I'll have John pick you up at six tonight and bring you over to my place while I get ready and then were going to a place I picked out and I'm going to pay, no buts." Shoka says as Matthew sighs with a smile as he continues walking while carrying her.

"Alright you win, this time." Matthew says before chuckling as he continues walking to Recovery girl's nurse's office.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Eclipse Horizon...Hall of Rulers…**_

God, Jesus and Satan smile at the screen, well God shines brighter than usual, before turning it off.

"And so he passes yet another test with flying colors and not only that but proving to himself more and more that he can do this." God says as he shines brightly out of happiness.

"After his previous life, shit, the kid deserves it and the more he keeps going the more he prepares himself for the real fight!" Satan says with a grin as he then lets out a loud belch as he patted his stomach slowly with content after managing to eat all of the food as Jesus shakes his head and smiles.

"Not only that, but I gotta say this again, he's got a heart of gold." Jesus says as Satan begins gathering his trash and as Jesus gets up a warning hologram pops up over the table as then incoming call pops up as he hits accept.

"Yes, who is it?" Jesus asks.

"Sir, it's the surveillance and communications leader here, sorry to bother you three but we got a problem, were getting increased Dark Matter readings from universe XYG670 and ZTL209" The man says on the other line as Satan and Jesus raises an eyebrow at that.

"Who's at which of those universes?" Satan asks.

At XYG670 is Raiden, Dark Matter charts are getting worse by the hour and at ZTL209 is what we designated that universe as for that Matthew guy, it's flickering every now and then though but I thought I should bring it up anyway." The man says as both Jesus and Satan sigh.

"I'll get a squad mobilized just in case if Raiden needs the back up." Satan says as he gets up with his trash.

"And I'll head down to surveillance and communications and see this for myself, you're dismissed by the way." Jesus says to the man on the other end.

"Yes sir." The man says as Jesus gets up and walks away and after both of them leave, God dims a bit and floats to the window and looks out over the city.

"Dark Matter...not good." God says to himself hoping it's nothing different from the usual.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office…**_

Matthew pushes the door open as he carries Shoka, who fell asleep along the way, to a bed and lays her there while looking away before letting a breath out with a smile.

"Finally." Matthew says before his eyes shoot wide open and he feels a dark presence behind him, the embodiment of pure rage and fear itself as he began to shake in fear, he turns around slowly with fear in his eyes and sees nothing at first as he then looks down and sees Recovery Girl looking up at him shaking while gripping her cane tightly as Matthew waves.

"U-U-Uh hi Gran...I might have gone overboard again." Matthew says shyly in a scared tone as Recovery Girl's face turns red with anger and steam blows out of her ears.

" _Uh oh."_ Matthew thinks to himself. All Might was walking to Recovery Girl's office in his hero costume as he then cringes at the crash sound.

"WAIT, GRAN I'M SORRY! NO WAIT!-" All Might hears Matthew yelling out muffled from the walls and door as he then hears a loud whack and then a loud thud, he runs to the door and yanked it open to see Recovery Girl standing over an unconscious Matthew with steam puffing out of her ears with her cane gripped tightly as All Might sighs as he shuts the door behind him.

"I should've expected that." All Might says, Recovery Girl lets out a huff before hopping off of Matthew and walking to her chair.

"This is your fault, you move him into the bed." Recovery Girl says to All Might as he looks to her with wide eyes.

"How's this my fault?" All Might asks as Recovery Girl stops and looks at him.

"You raised him Toshinori, he's your adopted son, your fault he's like this now." Recovery Girl says before hopping into her chair as she picks up the phone dials a number as All Might lets out a sigh and puffs up to his muscle form.

"Alright big guy let's get you into a bed." All Might says as he picks Matthew up with ease and sets him in a bed.

* * *

 _ **Twenty Minutes later…**_

Matthew lets out a groan as he sits up and sees All Might speaking with Power Loader as Power Loader sees Matthew sit up.

"About time you woke up!" Power Loader says as he stops over to Matthew as Matthew chuckles a bit and sees Shoka missing.

"Hey where's-" Matthew is about to ask but Power loader cuts him off.

"Waiting for you at the podiums, you're the only one missing!" Power Loader exclaims with a smile as he pulls out a pill and hands it to Matthew.

"Here's a little thank you and pick me up for doing great out there kid." Power Loader says as Matthew takes the pill, seeing it's a radiation pill quickly pops it into his mouth and swallows it as his eyes shoot wide open as he jumps to his feet and smiles as he jumps up and down.

"Hell yeah! I feel recharged and everything! Thanks Higari!" Matthew says looking to Power Loader as Power Loader shakes his head as he hands Matthew a black tank top.

"Don't say I never helped ya and where good, kid." Power Loader says as Matthew puts the tank top on.

"Now follow me kid and I'll take you to the podiums." Power Loader says as he begins walking and as Matthew follows him he looks back before exiting Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office.

"Where you going to be at dad?" Matthew asks All Might as All Might laughs as he puffs up into his muscle form again.

"Don't worry, you'll see me real soon, OH! WAIT HOLD ON!" All Might yells out real quick stopping Matthew and Power Loader.

"What now?" Power Loader says as Matthew raises a scaly brow at his adoptive father.

"Listen, I've seen the news lately and well...I think it's time, before you know...I've talked to the others and they agree that maybe it's time." All Might says making Matthew's eyes almost bulge out from shock.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asks as All Might nods as Matthew then takes a deep breath out.

"I mean, if everyone else is in agreement then I guess I'm all for it, let's do it." Matthew says with a smile as All Might pats Matthew's head.

"Alright my boy, don't worry, all you have to do is just wave and smile, now i'll let you go and now I…" All Might says with a big smile.

"GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" All Might yells out as he runs at blistering speeds away as Matthew and Power Loader both look at each other and shrug as they continue now.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Matthew looked to Midoriya who smiles and nods as Matthew then looks to Shoka as she smiles and nods as they hear the fireworks exploding in the air.

"All of the first year events for this year's UA Sports Festival have been completed." Midnight says to the crowd and press as the other people who participated, group up in front of where the podiums will emerge, at a distance.

"And now, we will begin the award ceremony!" Midnight yells out as the crowd cheers and fireworks shoot up into the air as smoke then goes off and the shutters open as the podiums rise out from the ground, the smoke then clears rather quickly, revealing Midoriya in third place, Matthew in second and Shoka in first.

"In addition to Midoriya, Iida is in third place as well but he had to leave early due to family matters, thank you for understanding!" Midnight says to the press as she then strikes a cute pose for them, Matthew and Midoriya both wonder if Iida is okay but they give each other look and nod, agreeing to worry about it in a bit, Midnight then puts her finger up to her ear piece.

 **(Recommended song for this last part is Peace Sign, any version you prefer!)**

"Alright, Toshi, get going." Midnight says quietly as then Miles away deep in the city All Might gets the message and nods as he has his finger up to his ear piece.

"Got it, Nemuri." All Might says with a smile as he then takes off at max speed, jumping from building to building and even landing on the road before jumping again.

"Hey its All Might!" A guy shouts out as All Might waves as he lands and leaps again, flying past a glass office building with a big smile as he sees his reflection as he lands on a building and leaps again and lands as he begins to run at full speed with a big smile.

"And now for the man that'll be handing out the medals is the one and only!..." Midnight yells out as All Might has the stadium in his sights as he makes one last leap into the sky and lets out a laugh as he strikes a pose and flexes in mid air above the stadium.

"All Might!" Midnight yells out as All Might lands and slides in front of the podiums.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouts as the crowd goes crazy with the number one hero making an appearance as the press take pictures as All Might pulls out three medals.

"And I brought medals!" All Might yells out as he laughs once more as he walks up the steps to Midoriya who was in third.

"Young Midoriya…" All Might says as he Midoriya leans forward a bit as All Might puts the bronze medal around his neck.

"The power you showed today was incredible and even though it seems you have some control over it, you must continue your training and learn to control one hundred percent of that power if you wish to become the next number one hero!" All Might says to Midoriya loudly for the crowd to hear as he leans down and then hugs Midoriya.

"You did great young Midoriya, I'm proud." All Might says to Midoriya quietly before breaking off the hug as Midoriya looks up at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you, All Might." Midoriya says while wiping his eyes as All Might walks up the steps to the second place podium where Matthew stood with a big smile on his face.

"Young Senshi…" All Might says as Matthew leans forward a bit as All Might puts the silver medal around his neck.

"The power and strength you showed was incredible as well, but not only that you revealed at the end you didn't fight to the top to win but to help someone in need, not only that but your will and determination is something everyone should strive for!" All Might says loudly to Matthew as he leans down and then hugs Matthew.

"I'm proud of you son, keep it up and remember, get ready." All Might says quietly with a smile as he breaks off the hug as Matthew smiles brightly and gives All Might a nod before All Might walks up the steps to the final podium, first place where Shoka stood.

"Young Todoroki…" All Mights says to Shoka before she leans forward a bit as All Might puts the gold medal around her neck.

"I know not much of your internal struggles with your quirk besides what was said during the match, however the power you then showed after finally overcoming those struggles shows how much potential you truly have, I am proud to be a teacher here at UA with not only someone like you but the others as well, you truly went Plus Ultra in the final round." All Might says loudly to her before leaning down and hugging her.

"I'm happy that Senshi was able to help you and that you two are back to normal if not better than before either way, I'm proud of you as well." All Might says quietly before breaking off the hug as Shoka looks up at him with a smile.

"As am I, All Might." Shoka simply says before All Might turns to the crowd.

"Well, these are the winners of the first year's Sports Festival this time! However anyone of these people in the group of students in front of me could've been on these podiums! And I hope you all understand what the Sports Festival is truly about! Competing! Improving each other and climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is for sure shining brightly!" All Might yells out as the crowd cheers and All Might raises an index finger.

"However! I have one more announcement! Specifically its to address a certain rumor!" All Might then yells out as the crowd goes silent.

"I'm sure all of you watch the news and debates and such and that a certain rumor has come about and…" All Might yells out as he looks around at the crowd.

"I guess it's time to tell the truth! I'm gonna keep it short though! I'll answer any and all questions in an interview and tell the full story then!" All Might says with a smile before pausing and then continuing.

"A long time ago, there was a boy! He had come to Japan to visit his homeland after his grandfather had died due to a heart condition! The boy's parents were killed in a car wreck due to a villain attack!" All Might says as he sees the eyes of the students of class 1A go wide, while Midoriya and Shoka were neutral due to being informed as soon as Matthew reached them at the podiums.

"I was too slow and failed to save the boy's parents...I had felt guilty! So I adopted the boy after finding out he had no surviving members of his family that wanted to take him in!" All Might yells out as the crowd looks on surprised.

"And who is this boy you may ask!?" All Might yells out as Matthew takes a deep breath in and then out as he then jumps off the podium and walks towards All Might.

"Him!" All Might yells out pointing towards Matthew as the crowd roars to life and the press goes wild with cameras flashing as Matthew reaches All Might and is pulled into a side hug by him as they both wave for the camera's and as the crowd dies down All Might let's go of Matthew and looks to the crowd with a big smile.

"Now I only have one more thing to say before we end this Sports Festival!" All Might yells out as he raises a fist to the sky while smiling as bright as ever.

"What do we say everyone!?" All Might asks everyone in the stadium.

" **GO BEYOND!...PLUS! ULTRA!"** Everyone in the stadium yells together as the crowd cheers once more as fireworks are fired off and All Might lets out a hearty laugh as he smiles to the crowd. Matthew looks to his class and sees them all smiling, Kirishima giving him a thumbs up and a toothy smile, Tokoyami giving him a smile and respectful nod with Dark Shadow and surprisingly Bakugou gave him a thumbs up even though he was looking the other way with scowl making Matthew chuckle before he turned to the podium seeing Midoriya smiling widely and even Shoka smiling brightly as well as Matthew then raises a fist to the sky with a bright smile of his own to the crowd thus signalling the end of the faithful Sports Festival meanwhile up in the stands Godzillo and Kong looked down at the winners with smiles.

"I never would've expected that rumor to be true but what do you know huh!?" Godzillo says before laughing as Kong grunts in response, his eyes locked on Matthew as Godzillo turns to Kong.

"You're not surprised?" Godzillo asks as Kong shakes his head as Godzillo shakes his head as well before narrowing his eyes.

"You know something don't you?" Godzillo asks as Kong gets up.

"Maybe, but anyway I'm gonna try finding that Kirishima kid when he tries to leave and give him my agency card, this is when they start internships anyway or at least soon." Kong says as he walks away, making Godzillo sighs in annoyance at not getting a straight answer before getting up and following meanwhile the students down in the stadium center begin to go to the locker rooms and change before going home finally as the audience themselves begin to get up one by one and leave as well.

* * *

 **NOTE: ALRIGHT! OH! MY! GOD! This is hands down! My biggest chapter yet! I could've made this a two parter finale for the sports festival but it didn't feel right so I stuck to making it one chapter. I poured my heart and soul into this chapter because ever since I started writing fanfiction I've waited to write this. This isn't my first fanfic I had a few others on before removing them, however I feel this is by far my best chapter yet, as of right now this is like magnum opus, this is my LITERAL BEST I THINK! So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE leave a review and or comment and let me know what you think. I'm gonna wait for a day or two before beginning the next chapter which is another eventful chapter I have in mind but not action wise to be specific a lot more calm! Anyway THANK YOU to all of my followers and people who just started reading this, I'm thankful...and remember...GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAAAAA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Love and Promises**

* * *

 _ **Girls Stadium Locker rooms…**_

Shoka slid on a casual shirt after putting the uniform back in the locker with a smile and shutting it with a happy sigh, as she then turns around and sees Mina and Momo smiling, Mina bouncing up and down excitedly as Jiro walks up beside them along with Toru, Uraraka and Tsuyu.

"You were great out there Shoka! You beat the strongest person in our class!" Mina says excitedly as she jumps up and down.

"Yeah, that fight was intense! When you started using your fire I'm pretty everyone in the stadium started sweat!" Uraraka says with a smile as Shoka giggles.

"Thank you, but I only barely won against him, if our first fights were against each other I get the feeling he would've beaten me." Shoka says humbly with a smile.

"But I have an important date to get ready for tonight, so if you'll excuse me." Shoka says as she pushes past the group gently.

"Hey wait!" Mina yells out to Shoka as she is about to reach the door and Mina runs up to her.

"Yes Mina?" Shoka asks with a raised eyebrow as the others rush behind Mina while smiling.

"Last time you told me and the others we could help you get ready for your next date and well…" Mina says with an excited tone and drags the last word out as Shoka chuckles at the group.

"Sure, you can help if you want, we'll go to my place." Shoka says with a smile as she walks out the door with the others smiling and following her.

"Yes!" Mina says excitedly with a jump as they continue, everyone smiling ear to ear. They exit the stadium and reach the limo as John the driver opens the door for Shoka.

"These your friends Shoka?" John asks with a smile as Shoka nods in response before getting in the limo, the others introduced themselves before getting in the limo and after shutting the limo door and getting back in the driverseat, John turns around to the girls in the back with a smile.

"Where to girls?" John asks.

"Back home John, there going to help me get ready for a date tonight." Shoka says with a smile as John faces forward and starts the limo.

"What time is the date?" John asks as he begins to drive.

"I need you to pick him up at six and then come back and pick me up." Shoka says with a smile as she looks to the others before chuckling.

"I get the feeling that I won't be ready till after you pick him up." Shoka says to John as he then shakes his head with a smile.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...back at The Stadium…**_

Matthew looked down at his phone with a smile as he texted Shoka he'll be ready by then, he lets out a happy sigh as he puts his phone back in his pocket as he rounds the corner he sees Midnight standing in front of him at the end of the short hallway with a hand on her hip and a smile.

"Oh hey Midnight!" Matthew says happily with a wave and toothy smile as she then laughs.

"Normally I'd ask why you backed down at the end there but I heard what you said to her." Midnight says with a smile before walking towards Matthew.

"Oh, you managed to hear us over the crowd?" Matthew says with a slight chuckle as Midnight nods in response before stopping right in front of him.

"Yup, gotta say little Senshi, I'm impressed." Midnight says before letting her smile fall and standing on the tips of her shoes to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him gently, catching Matthew off guard a little.

"You're a great man Senshi." Midnight says gently to him while hugging him as he hugs back gently.

"M-Man?" Matthew says in a surprised tone to her as Midnight chuckles with her eyes closed as she keeps hugging.

"A boy wouldn't have done what you did Senshi…" She says in a gentle and quiet tone as she begins to let go but as she does she kisses him on the cheek making him blush as they stop hugging making her laugh softly.

"Oh don't act like that, I've given you cheek kisses before." Midnight says as he rubs the cheek.

"But a boy wouldn't have done what you did, men do." She says with a smile before continuing.

"I still consider myself young and obviously I don't have any kids but if there was anyone I'd say that's like a son to me, it would be you little Senshi." Midnight says to him as he smiles at her.

"Thanks Aunt Nemuri, that means a lot." Matthew says before she nods.

"Also, I know you're going on a date, overheard the girls talking about it, so I got something you can give to her." Midnight says as she sticks her hand into one of her pockets and pulls it out with it in her closed fist she then holds out the fist and opens it palm up and what Matthew sees makes his eyes nearly pop out of his head in shock, he then picks it up with two fingers and gently and looks at it, a gold engraved ring with a small ruby or at least what looked like a tiny ruby to him in the ring.

"I...I...I...um…" Matthew fumbles completely shocked.

"It's a promise ring...someone gave it to me a long time ago when I was first starting out as a hero, he uh...he died in a villain attack and well I've always kept it just hoping he was still alive for awhile but eventually I just decided to keep it to remember him by, but I'm ready to move on now and I want you to have it and give it to the person you love." Midnight says with a smile as a few tears roll down her face.

"I...are you sure?" Matthew asks as she nods and wipes her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Midnight says softly as Matthew nods before putting the ring in his pocket and as he's about to say something he hears running down the hallway behind him.

"Yo! Wait up Senshi!" Matthew hear's Kirishima yell behind him as Midnight smiles and nods before walking.

"I'll let you go so you can talk to your friends, I got something planned tonight as well." Midnight says as she rounds the corner at the end of the hallway as he then turns around to see Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami and Mineta.

"Hey! I just got a text from Mina saying you're going on a date and well me the guys here want to help you get ready for it." Kirishima says with a toothy smile as Tokoyami nods with a smile and Kaminari and Mineta smiling and waving as Matthew raises a scaly brow.

"I appreciate the help but how come?" Matthew asks as Kirishima shows him his phone with texts between him and Mina on it.

"Me and the guys here are having a competition with her and the girls on who can make the other look better for the date!" Kirishima says as Matthew then blinks a few times before shrugging.

"Alright, where too?" Matthew asks him as Kirishima and the others start walking past him.

"To a clothing store in the mall! Hope you got money! We gotta be back at your place and done by six though!" Kirishima says to Matthew, making him sigh and shake his head with a smile before following behind him.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later... Midnight's penthouse…1:54 PM…**_

Midnight shut her front door quickly before leaning back against it and sliding down it as she took off her eye mask as she let out a sigh. After a minute she stood back up with a smile before beginning to walk to her room.

"Hey Alexa!" Midnight yells out to the virtual assistant.

"Yes Miss Kayama?" The virtual assistant responds in a robotic voice.

"Play some music!" Midnight says as she strips out of her hero costume as she reaches her room.

"Ok, what would you like to listen to?" Alexa asks as Midnight as she pauses for a moment in thought as she has her hands on the clasp of her bra, she then smiles a bit before unclasping the bra and tossing it to the side.

"Surprise me!" Midnight says as she walks over to a shelf and grabs a towel.

"Ok, now playing Bangarang by Skrillex featuring Sirah." Alexa says as Midnight walks to her bathroom as the music begins to play loudly, bobbing her head to the music.

"Alright time to freshen up, tonight is going to be interesting." Midnight says to herself with a smile as she turns the water on for her shower.

* * *

 _ **About twenty minutes later...Todoroki residence...2:11 PM…**_

They got out after Shoka did as they then looked at the house amazed except for Momo.

"Beautiful home Todoroki, not as big as mine but a great home nonetheless." Momo says with a smile while appreciating the mix of old japanese and modern designs on the exterior.

"I'm so jealous!" Mina exclaimed looking at it in awe.

"Not my style but I agree with Momo about it being beautiful." Jiro says with a smile.

" _Ribbit_ , I think so too, my family could easily live here and still have plenty of room." Tsuyu adds in.

"I hope I can live somewhere like this one day after helping mom and dad." Uraraka says to herself.

"So pretty!" Toru yells out excitedly as Shoka chuckles and starts walking to the front door.

"Come on, I'll unlock the door and show you where my room as at. After that I'm gonna go take a shower and you can help me get ready." Shoka says as she unlocks the front door and lets them in, the group follows her after she shuts and locks the front door back as she shows them to her room, rather spacious, it has a queen size bed and minus a desk, mirror, dressers and a few bookcases filled with books there wasn't much else, it was rather plain but it honestly didn't surprise the others that it was and as they looked around Shoka made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll probably be in there for thirty minutes so while I'm in there come up with some ideas alright?" Shoka says with a smile after stepping inside the bathroom and after she shut the door and as soon as the girls heard the water turn on they huddled together.

"Alright, we got about three and a half hours to make Shoka drop dead gorgeous and beat Kirashima and the others, any ideas?" Mina says to the girls as Momo speaks up first then.

"Well one thing is for sure, she needs a dress so I'll see what I can find online and make an exception this once to my not making expensive clothing and shoes whenever I please rule." Momo says as she pulls out her phone and begins typing away.

"I'm pretty good at styling hair, got a lot of practice styling my little sisters hair and just about everyone else's hair, _ribbit_." Tsuyu adds in as Uraraka raises her hand.

"I'm good with makeup." Uraraka adds in as well as Jiro nods.

"Same here, a lot of practice from making myself look the part for concerts." Jiro says with a smile.

"I'm great with makeup so that makes three of us can work on makeup so the only one left is here is Toru, so what do ya got?" Mina says as she then looks to the invisible teen.

"Well, I have a good eye for shoes so I'll focus on that." Toru says as she pulls out her phone as Mina smiles.

"Alright we got a plan, now let's beat those boys!" Mina yells out excitedly.

"And make Shoka look the best she can be, Mina." Momo reminds her with a smile as she scrolls through lists of dresses on her phone.

"That too." Mina says with a smile and a slight laugh as she scratches the back of her head.

* * *

 _ **About twenty minutes later...The Mall... 2:31 PM...**_

The guys walked through the mall rather quickly to avoid attention after Matthew put on a hoodie that hid his face rather well, only giving away was his size and tail, he got some looks but never made eye contact so nobody noticed who he was.

" _Normally I wouldn't care but honestly right now I just want to get a nice suit or something and be done although I get the feeling Kirashima, Kaminari and Mineta have different ideas."_ Matthew thinks to himself as they enter the clothing store undetected.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...Clothing store... 3:01 PM…**_

Matthew walks out of the changing room in a brightly colored and surprisingly baggy hoodie, shirt and pants with gold chains and a fedora with a feather as he looks in the mirror with a blank look.

"I present...the rich hipster!" Kaminari says with an excited tone as Matthew lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Next." Matthew says as he throws the fedora on the ground before walking into the changing room grumbling.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...Clothing store...3:31 PM…**_

Matthew steps out of the changing room again in a tight navy blue muscle shirt and wearing black cargo pants with a black hat that surprisingly fits his head perfectly.

"The gun show outfit never fails!" Kirishima yells out excitedly as Matthew looks in the mirror and nods a little bit.

"I'm probably gonna buy this but just for casual stuff, I want to look really nice for this date guys." Matthew says as he turns to them with a smile as Tokoyami and Mineta split off to go looking.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...Todoroki Residence... 4:01 PM…**_

Shoka sat in the chair in front of her mirror with a smile as Tsuyu styled Shoka's hair in the style she picked out as Mina, Jiro and Uraraka finish deciding on what makeup to use, Mina held a stick a lipstick up with a bright smile and giggle.

"No lipstick please, never been a fan of it. It's never really looked good on me in general in my opinion." Shoka says as she watched Mina's shoulders slump in the corner of her eye as Mina held up a stick of clear lip gloss.

"Lip gloss is okay right?" Mina asks as Jiro examines a piece of eyeliner and smirks.

"Yeah, that's fine." Shoka says with a smile as Mina throws a fist in the air with a toothy smile.

* * *

 _ **Thirty five minutes later...Todoroki Residence...4:36 PM…**_

With her hair finished Momo and Toru came over to her, Momo showed a selection of dresses she thought that would be best for tonight, Shoka saw one that caught her eye and pointed it out to Momo as Momo saw the dress and smiled before nodding in agreement before walking off to create said dress as Toru then showed a selection of shoes she picked out while jumping excitedly as Shoka instantly saw a pair she thought would be good for the date as Toru nodded quickly before hopping over to Momo excitedly as Shoka giggled as Mina, Jiro and Uraraka came over with the makeup.

"Time for the last few steps!" Uraraka says excitedly as Shoka smiles brightly.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...The clothing store...4:56 PM…**_

Matthew held the tight swimwear up and looked down at Mineta who was smiling then back at the swimwear, then him, then swimwear before he tossed it to the ground with a sigh as he looks to Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta.

"Guys seriously, I only got just about an hour left and I still need to take a shower when I get home! I'm going on a serious date, this isn't gonna be casual." Matthew says to the group as they all gave an embarrassed smile as Matthew noticed something.

"Hey where's Tokoyami?" Matthew asks and within the next two seconds Tokoyami walks around the corner with a white suit jacket, a fake red rose, black dress shirt and pants in his arms.

"Sorry I was gone for awhile, was just picking out some clothes that I thought would fit the occasion, I'm not one for wearing white but I had a feeling you would be." Tokoyami says as Matthew rushes over looks at the clothes as he picks them up one by one and smiles at Tokoyami.

"Dude these are perfect!" Matthew says to him with a big smile as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow fist bump with a smirk as Matthew puts his hoodie back on.

"Come on, we don't have much time left." He says as he picks up the outfit Kirishima picked out for casual wear as him and the rest rush to the front of the store and as he put the clothes on the counter the cashier began to scan them as she looked up to see Matthew as her mouth dropped immediately as Matthew raised a finger to his mouth and hushed her as she smiles and nods, he pays for the clothes quickly and leaves the store with the others.

"Alright now I just need to get home quickly and get ready, which it shouldn't take long since I live a few blocks from here." Matthew says to his friends after stepping outside the store and as soon as he takes a step someone points at him.

"Hey that's Senshi! All Might's kid!" A man yelled out with a woman standing beside looking shocked as people turned towards Matthew and the others as the crowd began murmuring as Kirishima leaned to Matthew.

"Run?" Kirishima whispers to Matthew as the crowd grew larger.

"Yeah, Kirishima and Tokoyami hop on my back, I'll get us out of here." Matthew whispers to them as they hop on his back and grab on to his neck.

"Hey what about-" Kaminari begins to say but is quickly cut off as Matthew picks him and Mineta up under his arms before using his quirk to run faster as the crowd began chasing them and roaring in excitement but before they knew it they outran the crowd and were out of the mall and on the way to Matthew's place.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...Toshinori Residence...5:58 PM…**_

When Matthew got home All Might luckily already left for his date so he was able to let his friends in the house without worrying about them seeing his adoptive father in his weakened state. After letting his friends in he ran to his room, laid the clothes he'd be wearing on the date on his bed and threw the casual clothes in his desk chair as he nearly ripped his clothes off and jumped in the shower. About thirty minutes later a 5:58 PM he was buttoning up his dress shirt and put on his white suit jacket as he pinned the fake rose on and straightened it as he looked in the mirror and winked with a toothy smirk as he straightened his jacket, put the promise ring in one of his pants pocket and rushed out of his room into the living room to see the guys watching TV and scrolling through their phones.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Matthew asks as they all look to him, Kaminari giving an approving nod, Kirishima looking shocked, Mineta giving a thumbs up as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow smile.

"Damn class prez! Looking sharp!" Kaminari says.

"Sure you won't get a threesome with that outfit?" Mineta says with a raised eyebrow and a perverted smirk.

"Shit man you look like a James Bond character or a lizard version of Indiana Jones from Temple of Doom!" Kirishima says with a toothy smirk and a thumbs up as Matthew smiled at them.

"Thanks for the help guys." Matthew says before looking to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

"Especially you two, you guys picked out the perfect outfit, so thanks again." Matthew says to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow as they then hear a vehicle honk twice outside.

"Oh shit, rides here!" He yells out as he rushes out the front door with the others behind him, after running out the door he sees John waving at him as he rolls the window down.

"They coming with us? The girls told me about the little competition there having with your friends there." John says to Matthew as Matthew looked to his friends then back at a John.

"Yeah, they're coming with." Matthew says to John as he responds with a nod.

"Well hop on in and lets get going! You got a big date tonight!" John yells out happily as he unlocks the doors on the limo, the guys all smile at each other as Matthew gets in the limo first and then they follow behind him in the limo and after getting seated and John begins to drive, John looks in the rearview mirror seeing Matthew in his suit as John then smiles.

"Looking sharp Senshi." John says with a smile as he makes a turn.

"Thanks John, I hope she likes it." Matthew says with a smile as he starts chatting with the others, a smile on his face as he does so.

* * *

 _ **Twenty Minutes later...Todoroki Residence...6:18 PM…**_

John pulled up to Shoka's house with a smile before putting the limo in park.

"Welcome to La Casa Todoroki." John says before getting out of the limo and opening one of the doors for them as Matthew and the others get out of the limo and after a Moment of waiting and chatting all of the girls except Shoka come out and talk to one another until they look towards the guys as Mina lets out a loud whistle as the other girls look surprised.

"Damn Senshi, the guys went all out with you didn't they?" Jiro says with a smirk.

"You look great Senshi, _ribbit._ " Tsuyu says to him as Momo, Toru and Uraraka blushed while there were standing in front of the front door as Mina folded her arms and cocks her hip to the side.

"Alright boys you did good, I admit, but wait till you see Shoka! Come on out Shoka!" Mina yells out excitedly as the front door opens but can't see Shoka because of the girls as Mina looks behind her with a smile.

"Ready Shoka-chan?" Mina asks.

"Ready." Shoka says with a smile as the girls nod with smiles as they move to the side and Shoka steps forward as Matthew blushes and his eyes go wide as his heart skips a beat. Shoka was wearing black high heels, a silk white v neck dress with a side slit and a red and orange flame pattern on the left side of it, she had on clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and eyeshadow with her left eye covered by her red hair. The guys behind him jaws dropped minus Tokoyami who looked away blushing as Shoka walked up to Matthew and smiles up at him as he blushes very intensely.

"Like what you see Matthew?" Shoka says with a flirty tone and smirk as Matthew swallows the lump in his throat and looked down at her with a toothy grin while blushing.

"Like?..." Matthew says in a flirty tone as he leans down while smirking right in her face making her blush in return.

"I love it." He growls out in a deep tone with a smirk while still blushing as Shoka holds her smirk.

"Ok, that's kind of hot." Jiro says with a slight blush as Momo walks up behind Shoka.

"Shoka-chan." Momo says as Shoka turns around to Momo as Matthew leans back up and coughs into his hand as Momo hands Shoka a white purse.

"You almost forgot your purse." Momo says to Shoka with a smile as John whistles at Matthew and Shoka to get their attention as they turn to him.

"Not trying to rush you guys but you ready to go?" John says with a smile while leaning on the limo as Shoka and Matthew look at each other and then nod to one another as they approach the limo as John opens the door for them with a smile.

"Wait what about us? We need a ride home!" Mineta yells out as Momo pulls out her phone and starts calling someone.

"I'll call my driver to all give us a ride home, don't worry." Momo says as Matthew and Shoka get in the limo as John then shuts the door as he then gets in the driverseat and starts the limo.

"So where are we headed sweetheart?" Matthew asks Shoka as John begins to drive as Shoka crosses her legs and smiles.

"Were going to a very high end restaurant at the top of a skyscraper in downtown called Kitsune's Rest. It has balconies, a dance floor and some of the best chefs in Japan." Shoka says with a smile as Matthew smiles back and nods.

* * *

 _ **Twenty five minutes later...Kitsune's Rest...6:43 PM…**_

John makes another turn as he smiles while driving.

"Alright you two lovebirds were almost there- What the hell?" John says after making another turn and drives towards the skyscraper to see a crowd of people and paparazzi as he pulls up to the building and the crowd begins to get more excited.

"What in the hell? Why are they here?" Matthew asks out loud to himself as Shoka looks out the window and sighs.

"Dammit! You've got to be kidding me!" Shoka hisses out angrily as Matthew grabs her hand and gives her nod.

"Don't worry, building security won't let them in." Matthew says to Shoka with a smile as she gives him a nod before Matthew looks to John.

"John, we're still gonna go in. We'll call you when we're done here, just be ready for a fast pick up." Matthew says to John with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be waiting around in the area, try to have fun!" John says to them before Matthew opens the door and steps out to the screaming crowd and flashing lights of the paparazzi being held back by security as Matthew holds Shoka's hand and helps her out of the limo. He then shuts the limo door as John drives off quickly as Matthew and Shoka walk quickly to the inside of the building while being bombarded by screams, questions and flashing lights before reaching the inside of the skyscraper, they look ahead to see a man in a black tuxedo with a clipboard they approach the man and he smiles.

"Reservations?" The man asks with a smile.

"Two under Todoroki." Shoka says to the man as the man looks down the clipboard and then checks it.

"Yes ma'am right here, you two have a wonderful time." The man says as he steps aside as Shoka wraps her arms around Matthew's left arm and they walk to the elevator and before the doors close they see the man press a button and as soon as the doors close, the elevator begins to move up. Within the next minute the doors opened to reveal a fancy seating area with servers and customers as they step out of the elevator as a server with two menus approaches them with a smile.

"Right this way you two." The man says to them as they follow him and he places the two menus on a table by a window as they take their seats.

"What would you two like to drink?" The server asks.

"Ice water." They both say in unison, just like last time as the server gives them a small bow.

"Right away." The man says before walking off quickly as Matthew and Shoka look back to one another and chuckle.

"So I have to ask, what did your brother and sister say to you after you won the Sports Festival when you got home today?" Matthew asks with a smile as he reads the menu as he hears Shoka laugh.

"Well they came in and nearly tackled me with a hug from both of them after I got this dress on." Shoka says with a smile as she reads the menu.

"Also, don't be afraid to get whatever you want really, I got plenty of money. I never really get to spend it honestly." Shoka says as Matthew nods and he puts his menu down.

"Then I think I'm gonna get the Zenko special, it's a big Katsudon bowl but instead of fried pork it's got chopped wagyu beef and chicken." Matthew says as Shoka puts down her menu.

"And I think I'll get the Wagyu steak platter, got a bunch of vegetables on the side." Shoka says as the server returns with two ice cold glasses of water and places them on the table.

"Ready to order?" The server asks as he pulls out a little notebook and pen.

"I'll take the Wagyu steak platter." Shoka says.

"And I'll take the Zenko special." Matthew says as the server quickly writes the orders down and takes the menus with a smile.

"They'll be out soon." The server says with a bow as he walks away quickly again as Shoka and Matthew look out the window admiring the lights and the view.

"Great view of the city, beautiful even." Shoka says to Matthew with a smile.

"Second best view I've ever seen." Matthew says as Shoka raises an eyebrow.

"And the best view you've ever seen?" Shoka asks with a curious tone.

"You walking towards me in that dress with that beautiful smile of yours." Matthew says with a toothy smirk as Shoka chuckles and kicks his foot as she looks away from the window with a smile and begins looking around and after a moment her eyes land on a couple she wasn't expecting to see sitting at a table not too far away from them.

"Matthew?" Shoka asks with wide eyes looking at the couple laughing and performing a toast with wine glasses.

"Yeah Shoka? What's wrong?" Matthew asks as he looks over to her as she points to the couple.

"Look who's over there." Shoka says making Matthew raise a scaly brow as he turns around and look at who she's pointing out making him have to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, that explains the paparazzi and crowd." Matthew says as he watches All Might and Midnight chatting away and laughing while enjoying some fine wine together, Midnight looks over in the area where Matthew and Shoka sitting while drinking some more wine. Her eyes land on the young couple surprising her enough to where she almost spat out her wine in surprise as she then looks to All Might and says something to him making him turn to Matthew and Shoka with a surprised look as well, Matthew gives them both a small wave and a smile before turning back around to Shoka.

"You don't look as surprised as me." Shoka says to Matthew as he then shakes his head.

"Yeah, I knew they were going on a date, I just didn't know where. Again, I guess that explains the crowd and paparazzi that was outside." Matthew says with a shrug and before they could continue two servers arrive with the food.

"One Wagyu steak platter for the lady." One server says as he places it in front of her.

"And one Zenko Special for the sir." The other server says as he places the bowl in front of Matthew before they both gave a small bow.

"We hope you two enjoy your meals." The two servers say before walking off as Shoka and Matthew both began to eat there meals. Time passed as they chatted and ate their food, laughing and joking with each other after they finished their meals and kept talking music began to play and people began to get up from there seats and grab their significant other and walk to the middle and begin to dance, Matthew smiled and got up and held out his hand to Shoka.

"Care to dance with me, my lady?" Matthew asks with a smile as Shoka smiles back and takes his hand as they then walked to the middle of the room before they begin to dance together slowly. They smiled at each other as they danced, his hands on her hips and her hands wrapped around his neck somewhat due to the height difference. They didn't know how long they danced there, they just kept going and smiling, Shoka laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they danced. Shortly after, the song had ended and people began to return to their seats or go to the balcony, Shoka and Matthew walked to the balcony and leaned on the railings as they let out a happy sigh together as Shoka leaned her head on him with a smile.

"Damn, this view looks almost as good as you do." Matthew says with a smirk as Shoka rolls her eyes, Matthew looks at his phone for the time before putting it back up.

"Night is still young, 7:58 PM, we can go to the park or…" Matthew begins to list off places and things they can go do but Shoka zones out looking over the city, thinking about the past couple of weeks and two months, how quickly changed from normal to deadly to just plain crazy and worse how close she was to damaging her and Matthew's relationship nearly permanently from how she acted, she felt guilty when part of her shouldn't since she already apologized but there was that part of her that still felt awful for it, she bit her lower lip in thought before finally speaking.

"Could we...could we go to your place and just...hang out? I've never been inside your home." Shoka says to Matthew cutting him off and surprising him with the suggestion as he swallows another lump that formed in his throat.

"O-Oh, sure w-we can do that, I'll call John." Matthew says with a smile and a slight stutter as Shoka smiles and they walk back over to their table, leaving payment for the food as Matthew called John and let him know they were ready to go. After taking the elevator down and stepping out of the building they saw the crowd and paparazzi had left as they approached the limo and got in and after they shut the door John turned around in his seat to face them.

"Where to?" John asks with a smile.

"His place John, were going to hang out there." Shoka says with a smile surprising John with there plan as he then shrugged and turned back around before beginning to drive.

"Yes ma'am." John says with a smile as he speeds up a bit.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...Toshinori Residence...8:18 PM…**_

John drove off after the two had gotten out, they walked up to the front door and Matthew unlocked it before stepping to the side and holding it for Shoka.

"Ladies first." Matthew says to her gesturing her in as she smiles and shakes her head at him as she walks in and takes her heels off and sits them to the side of the door as Matthew steps in behind her and locks the door behind them before flipping the lights on.

"Welcome to the Toshinori and Senshi Residence." Matthew says as he points his left hand at the living room and a few of the doors to the other rooms, it wasn't fancy but it was nice.

"Cozy, I guess you two aren't for high end furniture and such?" Shoka asks as Matthew takes his suit jacket off and slings it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, not really, neither of us like that kind of thing honestly." Matthew says as they walk into the living room and Shoka looks around as Matthew then coughs into one of his hands.

"So what do you wanna do? We can watch a Movie, play a board game or-"

"Could we go to your room, I'm curious about it." Shoka says cutting him off again as she smiles slightly as Matthew blinks at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, follow me." Matthew says with a nervous smile as he leads her to his room and within the moment they reach it, he opens the door to it and lets her in first. The room was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the two windows, the room was rather spacious, the room had a bookcase, desk and desk chair, a TV with two consoles on the ground in front of the entertainment center, a mirror and the walls were decorated with various band and video game posters. From what Shoka could tell, it was a regular teenage guy's room.

"Sorry about some of the clothes lying on the floor, I was in a rush earlier." Matthew says with a chuckle as Shoka looked around, various papers with drawings and writing laid on the desk with some text books, games, movies and books sat on the shelves on the bookshelf but what caught her eyes was what was on top of the bookshelf. She then approached it and picked up an old framed picture with a smaller black and white picture of a man in a sailor uniform sitting in the corner of the framed picture. The framed picture itself was of an old man in a recliner with what Shoka assumed was Matthew as a little kid.

"I was six years old when that was taken." Matthew says behind her nearly startling her and dropping the picture as she then puts it back up there.

"I guess that's you and your grandfather?" Shoka asks as she turns back around and looks up at him as he then nods.

"Yeah, I know I said I only have this necklace left but well, that's what he gave me anyway, my mom took that picture." Matthew says to her with a sad smile as he holds his necklace.

"He may be gone but, I'll make him proud." Matthew says in a determined tone making Shoka smile and look away for a moment.

" _You're always like this, so determined to do the right thing, make sure everything is worth it, so headstrong and so caring."_ Shoka thinks to herself as her smile turns into a frown.

" _But today when I realized how badly I had treated you recently, I just felt so horrible, all you wanted to do was help me and be there for me and I just…"_ Shoka continued thinking about the last two weeks more and more as she began to cry a bit, ruining her eyeliner as tears flowed down her face.

"Shoka...hey why are you crying? What's wrong?" Matthew asks in a concerned tone as Shoka regains her composure for a moment as Matthew puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him with a look of regret.

"Matthew...I'm so sorry." She says to him in a sad and quiet voice.

"For what? Crying?" He asks as she shakes her head as some tears begin to fall once more.

"For the past two weeks. God I feel so fucking stupid! After everything we've been through over the years and I nearly ruin it all by letting my father get under my goddamn skin!" She yells out slightly as she feels more tears fall more and more. Black streams run down her cheeks, tears and eyeliner mixed together as she cries looking down, but before she could say anything else to him, She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a gentle hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart...I stuck around because all these years I've cared about you and recently less than a year ago? Love you." Matthew says in a soft tone as Shoka stops crying and listens to him.

"I stuck around because I didn't want to lose you sweetheart and…" Matthew says gently as he breaks the hug off and smiles at her.

"I was afraid you lost your way." He says to her with a caring smile as she wipes her eyes and smiles back.

"Thank you Matthew...for always being there." She says to him with a smile as he reaches a hand in his pocket.

"Hey, close your eyes alright?" He asks as she nods and closes her eyes, he pulls his hand out of his pocket and opened it right in front of her with his palm up and the object in said palm, he then took a deep breath in and out.

"Alright, open them." He says as she then opens her eyes and looks at his hand, her eyes go wide and her breath hitches as she stares at the gold engraved ring with a ruby.

"It's a promise ring, Shoka." He says to her as she picks it up shakily.

"I promise to always love you and be there for you…" He says to her as she puts it on her right ring finger shakily as Matthew moves her red hair out of the way of her left eye with his right hand.

"You're one of my top priorities Shoka, I'd die for you." He says lovingly to her, she then leans in and kisses him for a moment before glaring at him.

"I want to make a promise between the both of us right now." Shoka says in quiet and loving tone.

"And that promise is sweetheart?" Matthew asks quietly.

"We live for each other, we don't die for each other...we live for one another...promise?" Shoka asks with a loving tone and look as Matthew nods.

 **(Recommended song is When the seasons change by Five Finger Death Punch. (Just trust me here.))**

"Promise." Matthew says in a loving tone as they look at each other's eyes for a moment, tension building in the air.

She moved her hands from her side and pressed them gently against his abdomen, feeling every muscle there through his shirt as she looked at her hands as she rubbed them upwards to his chest and to the top button of his shirt.

"No regrets?" She asks quietly and nervously as she unbuttons the first button.

"No regrets." He says quietly in a loving tone as he leans down a bit and begins to kiss her along her neck slowly as she unbuttons the first, then second, then third and so on.

She lets out soft moans as he slowly keeps kissing her neck as he moves up and down it, occasionally kissing her collarbone and nipping at it as well as he grabbed her waist.

She finished unbuttoning his dress shirt as he then stopped and let go of her as they both breathed heavily. She then pushed his opened dress shirt off of him, revealing his scar covered body and arms once more to her.

As the moonlight shone in on them she ran her hands across the scars on his arms before moving her hands to his bare chest and letting out a shaky breath before he leaned down again to her and began kissing her passionately. He then reached around behind her and unzipped her dress slowly as they kissed, his other hand reached around and rested on her rear before gripping and squeezing it gently.

"Let me know if I'm going to fast, alright?" Matthew asks her in a loving tone as they break off the kiss.

"I will." Shoka says quietly to him before kissing him again but with more passion.

Their tongues began to dance with one another as she slid her dress off and kicked it away, revealing herself to him. She wore no bra and was now only left in her white panties as they kissed, Matthew then picked her up while kissing her as she wrapped her legs around him in return.

He slowly walked over to his bed as he carried her and once he reached it he laid her down gently near the edge to where her legs were hanging off the side as he then stood there for a moment and admired her looks as she sat up on her elbows looking at him with a lustful expression. Her bust was average but oh was she ever toned, Matthew looked at every detail with his smirk growing more and more, every muscle she had seemed toned especially her abs.

He leaned over her and began kissing her neck again but with more lust and passion this time as he held himself up over her with his arms as she moaned softly, he then proceeded to kiss down her neck to her collarbone, then to her chest and then to her abdomen. Working his way down as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down and off gently as he kissed down to the bottom of her abdomen as she then opened her legs to him revealing her sex to him as he sat down on his knees.

He gently grabbed her thighs as he lowered his head between her legs and began to eat her out slowly, a moan escaped her lips once more but a bit louder when he started. She continued moaning as he kept pleasuring her, lustful moans filling the room as he picked up the pace as he felt his cock pressing against his pants tightly as moaned while tasting her.

Minutes that felt like an eternity went by as he continued, she was gripping the sheets tightly as she moaned loudly. He then gradually slowed down before stopping altogether, he stood up slowly as she watched him undo his belt and unbutton his pants before unzipping them finally as he then slid his pants and boxers down as his cock sprung out, finally free.

He walked towards her and climbed on top of her on the bed, pulling her up further on it before they began kissing each other lovingly and full of lust. He positioned himself between her legs as they kissed and moaned, he started to grind his sex against hers making him let out a deep moan as they kissed before breaking it off.

"Are you ready?" He whispers softly to her as she then nods.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She says as they begin to kiss once more as he grabs his cock before he begins to slide it slowly into her wet entrance as she breaks the kiss off for a moment as she grits her teeth slightly in pain as he then stops.

"Keep going, all the way, I'm fine." She says in between breaths as he then nods and keeps going before fully sheathing himself in her. They stay like that for a few moments as they kissed gently and after she gave him a nod he then began to thrust into her slowly and gently, groaning as he did so as she wrapped her arms around him and had her legs up as she moaned.

Her moans grew louder as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder whenever she asked as he ravaged her sex. Time passed as they made love, for how long? Only god knows, all they knew was that they were finally showing how much they truly loved each other. The two began to reach the end of there lovemaking as Matthew laid on his back on the bed as Shoka rode him, bouncing up and down as he gripped her hips tightly as she moaned loudly and he growled in pleasure as they both kept letting out deep heavy breaths.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She says out loud as she bounces and picks up the pace as he keeps a grip on her and he grits his teeth.

"Fucking hell, I'm gonna!..." He tries to say something but can't as she bounces one more time before leaning down quickly and kissing him roughly as she moaned loudly reaching her own climax as she wiggled her hips back and forth a little bit before he reaches his climax, filling her as they kissed roughly and full of lust for a few more seconds before they broke it off and she laid on top of him. As they caught their breath, their bodies were covered in sweat and the smell of sex was heavy in the room, after a few moments she rolled off of him and laid beside him as he pulled the covers over them before they looked at each others eyes and smiled before she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

"I love you Matthew Senshi." Shoka whispers lovingly as she breaks off the kiss.

"I love you too Shoka Todoroki, just one question." Matthew says the first bit in a loving tone as well but the last bit in a worried one.

"What is it?" Shoka asks concerned.

"You're on the pill right?" He asks as she then chuckles tiredly.

"Yes, I'm on the pill don't worry." She says to him with a smile before she gives him a tired quick kiss.

"I'm just gonna text John and let him know I'm staying here for the night and get some sleep, goodnight Matthew, I love you." She whispers in a tired but loving tone to him before rolling turning herself over and facing the other way as Matthew put his arms around her pulled her close gently with a smile.

"Goodnight Shoka, I love you too." He whispers back to her quietly and lovingly as they both quickly drift off to sleep as they are cuddled together with the moonlight shining on the room through the window.

* * *

 **NOTE: Alright! Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, school got me bogged down and honestly? I was kind of nervous to write this because I've never wrote a sex scene before, seriously. Anyway, I am sorry for the wait again and I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out but hopefully it won't be as long as the wait for this chapter! I'll try to get it out in November but to everyone that's been messaging me on all the different sites about when the next chapter is gonna be out, I am glad you guys are so excited and are interested in my story but please understand that school at the moment is my highest priority. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review and or comment, let me know how good the scene was! Feedback is always appreciated! Now see you guys next time and remember! GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA! P.S. Might make a oneshot of All Might and Midnight's date and post it on here! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
